Return of the Cybeasts
by RushAlias
Summary: After MMBN6 everyone thought the cybeasts were gone, but the cybeast were not destroyed as everyone thought and now they're back and things just got crazier
1. chapter 1

**Edited on 8/10/18**

* * *

"Alright Alias, time to ride!" a voice called as the dark red and black PET connected to the computer. Inside the computer a blue light flashed briefly revealing a male netnavi. The netnavi, Alias walked away from the warp point to survey the area. Alias looked around the computer, his blue eyes scanning for the viruses that caused the malfunction.

"Ethan, I don't see any viruses." the navi, Alias called out to his NetOp. Ethan looked at the screen of the PET and sighed. "There has to be something wrong, I tripled checked all the hardware and nothing is out of place." Ethan assured him.

"If you say so." Alias respond. The navi knew better than the question Ethan when it came to checking the physical aspect of things, so he continued to search. As he walked through the area the panels beneath him started to crack. Realizing what was happening he jumped back to firmer ground, landing with a thud. The ground where he was previously collapsed and twelve yellow mettaurs jumped out of the holw.

"Ethan I think I just found our problem." Alias yelled to his NetOp. Ehtan looked at the screen to see the twelve yellow hard hat wearing virus.

"Okay twelve that's not too many." Ethan responded.

"Speak for yourself!" Alias yelled as he dodged a shock wave.

"Alright, Alias you ready?" the NetOp asked

"Locked and coded!" the navi responded.

Alias's right, black armored arm transformed into a small cannon as he began shooting at the Mettaurs repeatedly. Some of the viruses staggered back from the shots but two were able to launch shock-waves at Alias. The navi was too slow to react and was struck by both attacks. Ethan looked at Alias's health, which had dropped to 80 HP.

"I could really use some battle chips here!" the navi called out. Ethan responded immediately and loaded in three standard cannon battle chips into the PET. Alias arm once more transformed this time into the standard cannon. Looking at the viruses that attacked him he fired two shots, destroying them instantly. He saw another virus preparing to strike but shot it before the pickaxe touched the ground, the Mettaur was paralyzed,before it disintegrated into ones and zeroes as he countered he failed to notice another six mettaurs launching another series of shockwaves at him.

Alias was thrown back to edge of the Comp. His health had dropped to 20 HP. Ethan eyes widen has he scrambled through his battle chips looking for a recovery or a barrier to help Alias. "Ethan, DO SOMETHING!" Alias screammed has he took another two shockwaves further draining his HP to 1. Thank God he was wearing an undershirt.

Ethan looked at his hand at the chips he had before slotting them in "Spreader L,M,N battle chips in." Ethan called.

"Program Advance," Alias called out as he held his arms together as a new weapon formed, " H-buster." wasting no time Alias shot the H-buster effectively destroying six of the viruses. He started panting as the H-buster started dissolving from his arms. The remaining three viruses saw this and attempted to delete him in this vulnerable state, what they didn't expect was him raising the dissolving H-buster again as it reformed looking brand new. "Program Advance, H-buster" he called once again firing at the viruses. The remaining three viruses stared wide eyed at the navi before being deleted. Alias collapsed shortly afterwards before logging out.

Meanwhile in the real world Ethan stared at the PET as Alias re-entered it.

"You alright?" Ethan asked as he activated the PET's navi recovery program.

"Well apart nearly being beaten by a swarm a viruses, I am pretty good actually." Alias responded looking back at his Operator.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to work overtime." Ethan retorted.

"Ah forget it," Alias sighed in defeat, looking back at his NetOp another thought came to mind. "Is it working now? " he asked.

Ethan survey the machine he and Alias was repairing, an old stereo system. Ethan looked over to his Navi,

"Whatever site this dude gets his tracks from must be piracy at its finest." He then pressed the power button, the stereo immediately came to life and started playing some rock music."Okay it works, now turn it off!" the navi screamed. Ethan switched the device off.

" Alright let's get this to Uncle Miles." he lifted the stereo and left the room.

* * *

After giving it to his Uncle, Ethan left for home. When he arrived home he was greeted by his Aunt Amy. He told her about his day, working at Uncle's repair shop and about the system with the virus swarm. "I warned Miles about letting you and Alias help." his aunt muttered, "When he gets home I am going to give him a piece of my mind. What if Alias had gotten deleted?" she said in a worried tone looking at Alias.

"I find your lack faith disturbing Aunty. I wouldn't get deleted by a bunch of Mettaurs." Alias responded trying to assure her he was alright.

"You were at this close to being deleted," she spoke pinching her fingers for emphasis.

"We'll be more careful from now on Aunty, don't worry." Ethan assured his Aunt as he left the table.

When he got upstairs he took a shower and got into some more comfortable clothes. Putting aside his greasy overalls from work, Ethan was now dressed in white t-shirt with black short pants. His black hair was still a bit wet from the shower but he could care less. Looking down at the PET he saw Alias looking lost in his own world. "Are you alright Alias?" Ethan asked his Navi.

"For the thousandth time, I am alright Ethan." Alias told his operator. "I've been practicing the P.A.R. for quite sometime now. I can practically do it in sleep mode now." The navi continued.

"If you say so." Ethan responded."I have been looking over Mom's notes and says that you should be able to use the Program Advance Recall more than twice once you've gotten enough practice with a single advance." The Netop was currently organizing some books near his desk, next to the PC.

He looked over at Alias who had been stretching, making sure all his systems were online. "You wanna do a little net surfing before bed?" he asked his navi. Alias smirked, he was hoping Ethan would asked that. With even exchanging anymore words, Ethan jacked Alias into his PC and on to the Net.

As Alias was zipping through cyberspace, two figures collided into him throwing him and themselves off opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor in Digit city. Looking around he founded the cause of his crash. Two netnavis were glitching out in front of him. He looked at the Navis closely, before noting how damaged they were.

The first one was male netnavi. He had turquoise armor with yellow highlights, but it was cracked in several places. The cracks that ran along his arms and legs were practically oozing out data from him. His navi mark was all buggy and was rapidly flickering on and off without Alias even seeing what it was. Behind the turquoise navi was long stream of data coming from the base of where his tail bone would have been if he had one. His helmet was badly damaged and the navi's face was nothing but a bugged picture. Looking at the second navi, he saw that she was shorter than the male. Her armor was a bright red with yellow highlights just like the male navi. She was not as badly damaged as the male navi, but her armor also had cracks in it, thankfully no data was flowing out. As Alias tried to hoist the turquoise navi onto his shoulders, various visions of a large red eyed green beast roared in his mind, causing the black armored navi to shake a little. Alias felt as if something in him had change and when he looked at his health he realized something did happen, he was now being bugged by the navi. Alias wasted no time in moving to girl navi even as his health started to drop ! point after another.

As Alias moved to grab her, her eyes shot open. Alias and the red navi stared at each for a moment, Alias could see the fear in her eyes, no doubt cause by whoever did this to her. Alias continued to hold out his hand, a task that was starting to feel increasingly difficult as the bugs increased. "Trust me." He told her. The girl reached out her arm almost hesitantly before grabbing Alias's own.

The moment she grabbed Alias's arm, he felt a shock run through his body, just like the first one, only this time he was seeing a red eyed crimson bird screeching. The black navi could only describe what he was feeling as a whirlpool of emotions surging with him. He looked over the girl navi and noticed two streaks going down her back. Without wasting another moment Alias logged out of the Net with the two navis in tow.

"Ethan's going to love this." Alias mused as traveled back to the PET.

* * *

 **A.N. I have edited this chapter. Hopefully this version is better than the previous one. Also i am currently going to be editing the other chapters as well. These edits can range from changes in the writing, combining chapters or shifting scenes to other chapters. Either way, please follow, fav and review. The reviews help a lot in knowing what to write and how to write future stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bugged patients

Ethan was surprised when Alias came back, he knew Alias usually liked to surf the net longer, getting some solo training against viruses. He was even more shocked at the two injured navis that came alongside them. "What happened? Who did this he asked his navi?" he asked, while starting to boot up the repair programs on his PC. Alias looked up through the screen at his Operator, his body starting glitching, " Don't know, we just ran into each...other...nee-eed...de-bugg-er." he responded before passing out. Ethan panicked, upon seeing the three netnavis unconscious. Wasting no time he booted up the repair program on his PC and put the two netnavis Alias brought, into them. Inside the PC the two navis were immediately surrounded by a green energy field as there body was scanned, and analysed for repairs. Ethan immediately loaded Alias into his PET and began the debugging program. After making sure all three navis were secured, he got up and paced back and forth in his room, pondering what to do next. He looked over the two navi on his PC wondering what did that to them, and was silently praying the same was not going to happen to Alias.

He looked back at Alias's unconscious form, the debug program had finished and now he was running the auto recovery file. Within minutes Alias began to stir.

"Hey...Ethan, why so glum?" the navi asked weakly, a faint smile appearing on his lips. Ethan was caught between violently shaking the circuits of the PET and being relieved that Alias was alright. He sighed and decided now was not the time to deal with this. Alias's health had reached its max, before the Navi spoke again. "Are they alright?" he asked.

Ethan looked back at the PC, the monitor kepting say searching for errors and repairing. Ethan looked more closely at the Navis to see the cracks in their armor disappear. Ethan looked back in the menu of the repair program. Apparently the frame work for the navis had sustained tremendous damage, whatever caused it must have really wanted these navis gone.

"There stable, at least on the outside, I have no idea what might be wrong with there core programming though." Ethan spoke to Alias as he began fiddling with the program trying to find any problems. Alias on the other hand was a bit unsure of what to say or do next. He logged back into the PC and stared at the Navis recuperating. He looked over at the turquoise Navi observing the repaired armour. It looked off for some reason. The program had repaired the unconscious Netnavis, but had not been able to properly restore their bodies. These guys were seriously customized, Alias thought looking at whatever original armour was intact. The program could not recognize to custom armour they had so it instead opted to replace it with the standard Navi armour. The Navi crest were the only things left untouched, but were still broken. The girl navi seemed to have been in better shape than the guy. Her armour was not so badly damaged that it was easy for the program to figure out what it may have originally looked like. The surprising thing was that her helmet was not replaced. Instead she had long light brown hair that fell just beneathe her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at Alias. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Alias looked at the way her lips moved, it looked like she was saying ' I'm sorry '. Alias was intially confused and looked back at his Operator.

The expression on Ethan's face was one that literally said " I have no idea what is wrong." The sixteen year old's brown eyes were scanning over layers upon layers of code, trying to find out what was bugging these guys out.

"Awwwwhooooo" the speakers blasted full volume in his ears. He almost fell out his chair. Alias heard the noise too, realizing it must have originated in the PC. He looked back at the turquoise Navi seeing him awake and struggling to get out the repair program. The Navi let out a mighty war cry to the surprise of Alias and Ethan and broke the green energy field around him.

" NOT AGAIN, I WON'T BE TRAPPED AGAIN!" the Navi yelled as he leaped into the Net. Alias and Ethan both stood there gaping at the scene. Alias was the first to recover. " I have to go after him, his repairs weren't finished"

"Are you insane?" Ethan asked his Navi. Alias looked back at his Operator, "I think whatever happened to him has him spooked. Let me go talk to him. Maybe I can calm him down." Alias countered. Ethan looked at Alias and realized it was no use arguing with him. " Okay, go find him, Alias, time to ride. " Ethan called as sent Ethan through the Net.

After Alias left the PC, he looked back at the girl Navi that remained. "You're awake," he asked her. He got no response. He asked her what her name was and still got no response. Ethak started to think that maybe the girl navi was afraid like the previous one decided not to press her further. He decided to get his battle chips out in case Alias got into a fight and needed extra fire power. The girl navi noticed his actions and seemed even more anxious as he lined up the battle chips. "What are you going to do to us?" she asked, her voice not betraying the fear she had.

Ethan looked up at her, while lining up his Spreaders in case Alias needed a Program Advance. "Well, to be honest. I haven't git the slightest clue what to do with you guys. My Navi found the two of you unconscious and barely moments away from breaking down into bytes and bits." he responded. The girl navi looked around confused. Ethan seeing her confusion lifted up his PET, displaying an image of Alias. The netnavi looked like a human teenager in armour. He was as tall as a standard Netnavi, but was no way standard. Alias's armour, which consisted of his boots, gauntlets, chest plate and helmet, were all coloured black. His jumpsuit was a kind if greyish white complementing the armour he wore. His helmet had three spike, one on each side and one in the middle all pointing up towards the background.

"See this is my navi, he's the one who found you." Ethan mentioned to the girl navi, " he's not here right now, he went after your friend in the blue -green armour." That last statement made her eyes open wide. Ethan looked at her noticing her expression, " I have a bad feeling about this." he thought.

 _Meanwhile..._

Alias had logged in to the Net and was trailing behind turquoise Navi. As he zipped through, he saw various scratch marks and scorch marks in the road. "For a Navi that had been nearly seconds away from deletion je sure was doing a good job of destroying the place. He made his way through the area blasting away viruses with his buster, he was so glad, the turqoise Navi destroyed most of the stronger ones. When he eventually found the Navi, it had just finished deleting a couple of Boomers.

"Don't you think you're going overkill?" Alias asked the Navi. The navi turned to Alias and looked at him with blood red eyes. If looks could kill, Alias was sure he would have been dead by now. "I will not be a prisoner anymore!" he shouted before lunging at Alias. Alias barely avoided the attack, sliding underneath the enrage Navi. "Ethan I found him!" he yelled to his Operator.

"Alright Alias you ready?" Etham asked his Navi, "Locked and coded," was the response he got.

Alias vs ?????

Alias's arm transformed into the bister as he began shooting at his opponent. The Navi narrowly avoided most shots before one finally connected to his left shoulder. He screamed in pain as fell on the ground. " Your starting really tick me off " the navi screamed.

"Me... You're the one that started this fight." Alias countered. The Navi's arm warped into buster like Alias's before firing with speed of a machine gone at Alias. Alias braced himself to take the blow. "Barrier chip download, Area steal download." Ethan called out. Alias was surrounded by a cyan shield, before teleporting across the field, right behind his opponent. "Now's your chance." Ethan called, slotting in a cannon, a vulcan , a 10 damage and a white capsule. Alias loaded the cannon and took a steady aim at the navi. Said navi recognized what he was trying to do and lunged at him before he could attack, umfortunately for him his body glitched and he temporarily froze mid attack. Alias fired the cannon and countered him immediately. The navi's body flashed yellow indicating a counter strike was made. Wasting no time, Alias let loose the vulcan hit the navi 3 times with each shot deallingbthe equivalent to one cannon strike. The bugged Navi finally fell to the ground on all fours breathing heavily. " I won't go back" he muttered under his breath. Alias approached him, cautiously hoping he would jot attack him. "Listen, I don't know where you came from, and I have no interest in sending you back, just calm down and come with me so we can help you." The navi looked at Alias with a puzzled look on its face or what one would assume to he puzzled. Alias sighed befire explaining to him what had happened before now. The navi seemed to habe eased up first, before approaching Alias, so you and your Operator, are friends. Ethan was surprised at how calm and reasonable the navi turned out, (discounting the fact that he and Alias just knocked him down a few moments earlier). The two Netnavis were about to leave, before a wheel of dark purple fire shot past them. Ethan looked at his PET as the screen blacked out. He called out to Alias but received no answer.

The girl who had been listening to Ethan, started to tremble in fear, he had found them and neither she nor her friends could stop him.

Meanwhile, Alias and the turquoise navi turned around to see there attacker. A Navi in a brown cloak with orange fins portruding from his head. "At long last, I have finally found you...GREGAR, now prepare to be absorbed." the new comer called as he got into a fighting stance.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle is their Forte

Alias looked at the new navi. So this was the person who had damaged 'Gregar'. Alias knew not to take this guy lightly recalling the damage state, Gregar and the girl navi was in before. "Ethan, we have company." he called to his operator. He got no response. He called again and still no response. He only heard chuckling. It was the cloaked navi who was laughing. "Fools, did you really think, I would allow you to escape back to the human." the navi, mocked at them. He then drew out his busters and shot a barrage of energy bullets at them.

Alias evade as fast as he could, the barrier from his fight with Gregar still being active. He avoid the first few rounds, the his barrier broke and he struck by several rounds. He screamed in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

Gregar was less fortunate , he was riddled with bullets the moment the navi drew his busters. He was overwhelmed in a instant and thrown backward. The cracks in his armour had reopened and data was streamijg out like a river.

The navi scoffed at them,"Fools," he thought, " they dare defy me, Bass, the ultimate net navi. They were too weak." Bass immediately teleported in front of Gregar and using one arm lifted him up by the throat. "You have, evade me long enough, you pathetic wolf. Now your power shall be mine." He squeezed Gregar's throat as the data absorption began.

Ethan was searching through his room, like a mad man. "Where is it? where is it?" he repeatedly said. The girl navi who was still shaken, after seeing Bass appeared before the PET went black, was also looking at Ethan tear up the room. "What are you doing?" she finally asked him. He paid no attention to her, as he continued to dig through his stuff. He stopped when finally checked under his bed. The girl navi looked through the monitor at the NetOp. He was coming back to the PC with two stramge devices in his hands. " What are those?" she asked. Looking at the two devices. The looked like PETs, but the had there back cover removed and various wires sticking out. Ethan placed the device on the desk and started removing the back panel on the PC tower. "There BOTs, Booster Terminals, I made them myself." He answered fiddling with some of the wires in the tower.

"Booster terminals?" she asked. Ethan moved to the BOTs and plugged them in to the PC tower. He then took the PET and opened up the back, taking two wires from the PET he connected it to each BOT. "They amplify the signal of a standard PET by boosting the download and upload speeds, and also adding the CPU processing power in the PC to the PET." The girl navi felt a slight change in the PC. "Sorry about that." Ethan said to the navi already knowing the effects of the Booster Terminals. He looked at the PET seeing data from Alias start to coming, upon seeing the data his eyes widened at the sight of Alias's health, being at 1HP. He could not see or hear Alias, but he did not need to, to know he was in trouble. He slotted in 3 Recovery30, a Recovery10 and a Barrier.

Alias looked forward as he felt an energy spike. Whem the Barrier appeared around him, he knew it had to he Ethan. Looking back at Bass and Gregar, he saw Gregar's legs were starting to dissolve. He focused and aimed a charged shot at Bass. The hit connected and Bass stumbled back dropping Gregar on the floor. Alias rushed over to the Navi's side. He felt five more battle chips download into his systems

Bass recovered from the charge shot. He hadn't expected Alias to recover so soon, his operator must have connected to him somehow. "No matter, I'll just absorb them both." he teleported and grabbed Gregar by the throat once more and also managed to break Alias's Barrier and grabbed him. The two navis struggled in his hold. Gregar screamed in even more pain now. Alias looked at Bass who had grin plaster across his face. Alias flashed a grin of his own and plaved his arms together. "Program Advance, H-buster!" he yelled as the buster materialized in his arms. Bass eyes widened at the weapon, he quickly put up his Life Aura to avoid taking damage. He avoided damage, but the Life Aura couldn't take the blast at point blank and dissapated. A huge explosion emveloped the three navis. Bass looked around for the two navis, he was really getting sick of this. He rushed through the smoke cloud, that had formed from the explosion. "Program Advance, H-buster!" a voice yelled. The buster fired too fast for Bass, who was right in front it, to react. The second blast sent him flying back. The navi looked back at his opponents. Gregar was still on the floor, and the navi next to him was standing with the H-buster now disappearing from his arms.

Bass was a little shocked at the navi. Using the same program advance, twice in a row, was unheard of. Who ever this navi was, he had a great power, and Bass was determined to get this power for himself. This fight was nit going how he expected he realized he had to put these navis out of commision for good. He launched two Hell's Rolling at them. The attacks fused into one and was heading at Gregar. Alias, without thinking twice, leapt in front Gregar taking the attack head on. The attack pushed him back into Gregar and thrusted them into the floor creating a crater in the Net. Bass smirked, that should stop them.

Ethan looked at his PET, the screen suddenly bugged out. He tried pressing some buttons to clear it up. Meanwhile the navi in his computer. Doubled over in the searing pain she felt, pulling at her core. The speakers in the room suddenly blasted at full volume once more. "Rooooooaaaar!"

Bass looked at crater waiting for the smoke to clear he readied one more Hell's Rolling to make sure the navis were down. As was about to laumch the attack, he was caught of guard when a cybeast in dark turquoise armor appeared in front him and shot him with a vulcan. The shots were more powerful than standard vulcan no doubt boosted by the cybeast's power. He found that he was paralyzed shortly after the navi/beast attacked, leaving him open to barrage of shots. Bass teleported away when, he could move and clutched his chest. She wanted out, she wanted him to tear them apart, right here, right now.

As the navi beast turned to face him, a scowl appeared on Bass's face.

"Fine, if you want to fight them so badly, the fight them already." Bass let out a loud shriek as his voice changed. "Screeech" as red wings sprouted from his back. His arms and legs morphed into talons, and a symbol of the cybeast Falzar appeared on his damaged navi crest.

Two beast out navis, fazed out of the view of any bystanders on the Net. The reappeared, striking each other, before disappearing again. The two navis continue to clash with each other, moving deeper and deeper into the Net. Eventually they reached out into the Global centre of the Net, the point where data could go to any place in the world. As the navis fought at the Global centre, places lije Yumland, Creamland and Electropia was taking serious damage. Falzar Bass, finally got the upper hand and though Gregar Alias into the floor. FBass then unleashed a series of Beast buster shots and a boosted Hell's Rolling. G.Alias shook off the attack and stood up to face F.Bass, only to collapse as the data in his legs started to breakdown. F.Bass realized it hadbthe upper hand and prepared, his Ultimate attack. He summoned an aura around him looking like a ghost of Falzar as he charged at G.Alias. G.Alias summoned his own aura. This one shaped liked Gregar and took the blow head on. The energy frok the attack shook the very core of the internet. It looked like they were equally matched, till G.Alias's armor started to crack.

Ethan was trying to figure out ehat was going, repeatedly typing command into both the PET and BOTs. He failed to notice the navi in pain on his PC log in to the net.

The Gregar aura was starting to dissapate as the Falzar aura got closer to G.Alias. As it looked like F.Bass was about to win, a flash of light engulfed G.Alias once more.

The shadow of G.Alias quickly morphed, gaining wings and talons on the forearms. The Gregar aura changed from its wolf like state, to a form resembling a Griffon. The aura was a darker red than Falzar.

The new beast navi, unleashed a powerful roar as it and F.Bass was engulfed in the light. Multiple servers on the Net were overloaded, literally dividing the Net into segements. Afterbthe dust cleared four navis remained on the ground. Three of the navis logged out leaving Bass by himself. As the others left Bass, managed to sum up enough energy to send himself back to the undernet.

Bits of red and green data floated out through out the entire net as they subtly merged with various of viruses and Navis. As Ethan looked at the Navis who re-entered the PC, only one thought crossed his mind. " What kind of trouble, did we get ourself in?"

 **Author's note:**

 **This was chapter I really hope you all like. If you have any questions, leave it in a review and I will see if i can address it in the next update.**

 **Big shout out to my friend Constort, who helped me filter through ideas.**

 **The only thing i can say now, is fav,follow and review(no flames please)**


	4. Chapter 4: Gregar and Falzar?

**Disclaimer: Megaman and all the other characters from the franchise belong to Capcom. I only own Ethan,Alias, this story and any other original idea i add to it.**

Ethan groaned as he woke up. Last night had been...eventful, to say it nicely. He had put all three navis in the repair program and disconnected his PC from the net, as to avoid anyone waking up panicked and running away. He also disconnected the speakers. So even if they came online, they would not wake him. He looked at the monitor to see how the repairs were going. Alias was almost completely restored, just 30 minutes again and he would be good as new. The girl navi was still unconscious, she loojed totally fine, compared to the other two, so Ethan was curious as to why she had not exit sleep mode. Ethan then focused his gaze on the last navi, Gregar, whether this was the same Gregar, rumoured to have devoured navis he didn't know. Gregar had suffered the most damage, with his legs being almost non-existent, the repair program had already started to mend him, setingvup the root work to build new legs around, his tail or what Ethan assumed was a tail, was still missing as well thought the wound by his apparent tailbone had healed. Realizing that none of the navis were conscious he decided to head down for some breakfast.

Ethan walked down the stairs, when he heard the TV. "Aunty Amy must be watching the morning news." he thought. He snuck his way into the kitchen not feeling, like talking to anyone at the moment. While in the kitchen he was pouring out some cereal and milk for breakfast. He sat down and began eatting.

"Reports are still coming in about the massive disturbance that happened just hours ago." he heard the TV reporter mentioned, "Scientists at SciLab are still try to deduce what could have damaged the Global centre, the Net Officials are doing there best to try and restore the damages done. Eye withness reports seeing the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar fighting, before a strange light enveloped the area and what some are calling 'A super beast emerge'. Many have speculated that this 'Super beast is what cause the damage but it is still uncertain. The Net has been divided yet again, similar to the incident with the comet that nearly struck the earth sometime ago. The Official and SciLab have been working non-stop restoring the broken connections, but some areas have still been left disconnect. Please be advised that many viruses are also appearing more frequently. That is all for now."

Ethan was shocked at what he had just heard. "Had the fight among Alias, Gregar and Bass really escalated to such dangerous level. Wasting no time, he ran upstairs not caring that his food was left out in the open.

When he got to the monitor he found that one of the navis was awake. The surprising thing, it was Gregar. "Morning," he said, the words appearing in a text box on the monitor. Ethan reconnected the speakers to the PC. "Morning," he responded. The NetOp and the Cybeast/navi stared at each other in silence. Finally Gregar decided to break the ice. "Thank you," he said. Ethan looked at him puzzled for a second as to why he may be thanking him. "What for?" he responded to the navi-beast.

"Saving my life," the beast navi paused, "twice," he added. "Okay, your welcome, I guess." was all the NetOp responded. The two was once again at a lost for words. Ethan went and looked over Alias's state on the program. "How are you awake?" Alias asked, "I figured you would take the longest to recover, when compared to the others" he continued. Gregar, looked to his fellow PC roomates. He looked back at Ethan. " I heal differently," he stated," most navis need a repair or recovery program to heal themselves. While I cam be healed with such programs, I can also heal more efficiently by absorbing bugs."

"Wait what?" Ethan responded dumbfounded by what he had just heard. "Did you just say that you can heal better, by absorbing...BUGS?"

"Yes, I was born from bug fragments, I am literally just a large sum of bug fragments that has just gain a conscience."

"My PC is totally going to need a tune up after to this." Etham muttered under his breath. Deciding not to bother himself more with the beast-navi's past, he decided to find out what exactly happened the previous night. He told Gregar all that he could recall before the screen faded on the mysterious navi's arrival.

"Okay, well you see that navi that attacked us, was Bass."

Ethan looked at him, trying to figure just who Bass was. Gregar continued, "He is a powerful netnavi, with a grudge against humanity. He two terrifying abilities. The LifeAura and the 'get ability' program, to put it plain and simple, one is regenarating barrier that can only be broken with an insanely high powered attack, and the other is an ability that lets him absorb a weak navi to gain said navis power." Ethan opened his eyes upon hearing nore about the navi. Gregar saw the NetOp was a bit distressed, but continued talking none the less. "He also happen to already have an arsenal of high damaging attacks and also has 3500 HP on average."

"Your kidding me right?" Ethan asked the cybeast. Gregar simply shook his head. "Great, just great." Ethan thought. "So I take it the reason he was after you, was so that he could absord your power, to wipe out humanity?" Gregar nodded.

"Well looks like he didn't think it through," a voice called from inside the PC. Both Gregar and Ethan looked over to see Alias stepping out of the repair program. "When he tried to absorb us, I gave him a nice little present in the form how a hyper buster to the face." Alias spoke walking over to Gregar. "Glad to see your being civilized," he told the green cybeast.

Gregar didn't bother to respond, instead focusing his eyes on Alias. "Okay guys calm down, no fighting, we shouldn't be fighting after what happened just last night." The two navis looked at him, deciding it was best to forget about this till later.

Ethan motioned to the girl navi, that was still being repaired. " I don't suppose any of you, by chance, know what her name is?" he asked them. All eyes immediately fell on Gregar. "Why you looking at me?" he asked.

"You were with her when I found you?" Alias answered. "And she was somehow able to help you guys beat Bass from the looks of it." Ethan added.

Gregar looked around, nervously scratching the back of his helmet. "I, think it's Falzar." he answered, trying to sound confident. Alias looked confused wondering how she could be Falzar, if he recalled Falzar was in Bass. Ethan was also confused. If he remembered correctly, Falzar and Gregar were suppose to be enemies, the again Cybeasts were also suppose to be massive monsters, that destroyed the net without showing mercy and here he was talking to one, and having it thank him for saving it.

"Your wrong!," someoned yelled. Turning around Alias, Gregar and Ethan all saw it was the supposed 'Falzar'. "I am **NOT** Falzar, I'm no monster." she continued to yell. Not-Falzar then broken down in tears in front of all of them. Alias was the first to react and reached out to the sobbing navi's shoulder, she had tried to jack out but couldn't access the net. He placed a hand on her shoulder. The crying navi looked up to him, "Who are you then?" he asked, trying to sound more comforting than before.

"I don't know," she responded. Alias looked back at Gregar and Ethan. The NetOp had decided to send a message via text box as to avoid upsetting the girl navi. 'I thought you said she was Falzar,' it read.

'I thought she was, her data is an exact match to Falzar's' Gregar responded. Thought for a second, and looked at the girl and Alias. Alias looked back and relay how she did not know who she was. Ethan looked at the navi once more, "How about we give you a name, just until you figure out who you are?" The girl navi looked at him, with teary eyes. He really should have thought this through. She slowly nodded her head. Ethan let out a sigh of relief that she didn't continue crying. She stared at him directly, waiting to hear the name he had thought of. Now it was Ethan's turn to feel nervous. Did she really want him to name her? He looked at her, trying to think of a good name. Her armour was red and Gregar did say she was identical to Falzar, and Falzar was like a fiery bird, flaring with rage. Wait flaring with rage. Flare. "How about Flare?" he said, covering his mouth immediately after speaking. The girl navi looked down for a second pondering over the name. Ethan was anxiously waiting her response,hoping she didn't break down again. "I like it." she finally spoke. Both navis relaxed themselves, thankful they did not have to deal with a depressed navi. "Good now that, that's settled I think we have more pressing matters to attend to." Ethan responded trying to get off the topic of Flare being Falzar. He and Alias would have to find out more about her later, and what Gregar meant by her being the same as Falzar.

"Remember the battle, last night, the one were you all returned, unconscious and some of you missing limbs." he said the last part looking at Gregar. All three navis, nodded, one wincing at the memory of the pain caused by F.Bass. "Good, because I think, we have a new problem, in addition to the Bass one."

Ethan recalled the news report to his navis. They were all surprised at what had happened becahse of there fight. Alias let a small smile slip across his face." I know it looks bad, but when you think about it, we literally overwhelmed the entire net with our own power. I mean how many navis can say they were so powerful as to break the whole net." Flare looked at him in with a more serious expression, which surprised Ethan given how she acted just now. "Bass was holding back." she said, trying her best not to look scared. The smile immediately disappeared from Alias's face.

" I wouldn't worry about Bass right now," Gregar interruptted, "If what you say is true, then Bass along with many other navis should find it more difficult to navigate the Net now. What we really should be worried about is the Officials tracking us down along with any crazy take-over the world organisation that may want the power of this supposed 'super beast' to conquer the world." the way he said made him sound crazy, but after everyone knew it was what may most likely happen. WWW, Gospel and Nebula had all tried to do so in the past and had been stopped, strangely it was by the same person, a kid by the name Lan Hikari and his netnavi Megaman.

Alias looked at Gregar, "So what do you recommend we do Wolfy?" Gregar ignored the navi, knowing well that said navi, had helped him and alsi that the Operator of said navi was also present and he was in no state to fight Alias. "We get stronger and fight smarter." Gregar said to Alias and Flare." It's our best bet."

Ethan looked at Alias and Flare. "Sounds logical." Flare responded, "but there is only one problem, your still in no condition to do anything, much less fight and get stronger." she pointed his legs and tail to emphasize her point. "Easy fix," the cybeast responded, " give me a few bug frags and I'll be ready to thrash and bash."

"Except we don't have any bug frags" Alias countered looking up to Ethan, "We don't have any right?"

Ethan checked the PET, " Nope, not a single frag. " Gregar looked like he may have cried at the statement."But I do know where we can find some" Ethan continued. "All of you should get ready, we're going to have long day ahead if us." he finished, getting up to go and get dressed, leaving the three navis confused as to whatbhe had planned.

 **Author's note:**

 **Thanks again to all those who view my story. Once again I would like to encourage you guys to review. Also I would like to know what you guys think of my writing and the characters of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Beast virus skateshop

Ethan was dressed in his usually attire. Black denim jacket, dark blue t-shirt, with black jeans and black and white sneakers. He had black fingerless gloves and black shades on his head. He had small satchel hanging of him with, his PET fastened to the strap. He walked out his house, waving his aunt goodbye.

"Okay, so before we get started, I'm going to have to set some ground rules." he said to his PET. "First off. I know it's uncomfortable, but until I get the parts I need to build a new PET for each of you, you all will have to stay in Alias's.

"Question?" Alias asked, "was it really necessary to add the repair program as well to the PET?"

"I had to add it to ensure Gregar remains stable, without his data may become unstable until he is properly repaired, and we can't leave him home. My aunt would start asking questions as to who you are and how I met you guys. And i don't know about you three, but I would really like to skip the interrogation,please." Ethan responded.

"So where are we going exactly?" Gregar asked.

"We're heading to the local chip shop. I'm going to check out the request BBS, with any luck we'll get some virus busting requests, we do those and we might get some bug frags, and maybe a good sum of zennies." Ethan replied. "Oh look, we're here."

Upon entering the chip shop he was greeted with a swarm of netbattlers all fighting by the cashier. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to buy any new battle chips, Ethan made his way over to Request BBS. He opened it up to find several different types of requests, a lot of which was made today. He looked through the Virus busting section for the right kind of job.

"Why not just pick any job?" Flare asked, "They are all the same, right?"

Alias and Gregar just looked at her. "You really need to learn a thing or two about fights." Gregar told her. "All these requests maybe about virus busting, but if you remeber correctly, there are many different breeds of viruses, and many different types of virus busting requests." Gregar finished sounding, somewhat like school teacher, than an all powerful mindless cybeast.Alias just stared at the incomplete navi, completely dumbstruck by what he just said, he looked back to see Ethan finally choosing a request.

"This one, " he connect his PET to the board and accepted the request. He received and email not seconds later, from the requester telling him where to go. Narrowly making his was out of the store, he nearly bumped into worker now returning frok break. "What's the matter with them?" he asked, motioning to the netbattlers hounding each other inside the store.

"There's a tournament going on, I cant remember much details but there suppose to be sum amazing reward for the winner, maybe are rare giga chip or something." the worker responded, with distressed looked and walked in.

"Can't say I blame him for looking so down." Alias said from the PET, " but are tournament sounds great, think we could enter and win."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass, we wouldn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves after that little incident last night. " Ethan commented, causing all three navis to look down sheepishly. "Anyway, we're busting fire viruses for a guy not too far from here. Shouldn't take me too long to reach there." he told the navis. While walking down the street he saw several police cars pass him by. Inside one he saw a man with blue dressed in standard Sharo military armour. The cars sped by and Ethan was still there staring.

"Quit staring or they might notice you." Alias told him. Quickly composing himself Ethan hurried off towards the requester. When he arrived he found that he was at a place called 'Sipphs skates.' Upon entering the building he was slightly taken back by the amout of gear the store offered despite being so small. The was on the left was covered in various safety gear like helmets and padding and such. To the back was various skateboards several shelves on the ground. On much high shelves in the back were roller blades of various sizes and styles. The centre of the room had about twelve bicycles on display. To put shortly the store literally seemed to have been made for skaters. Looking to the right side he saw who he assumed to be the owner sitting by the counter, fixing the wheel on one of the skateboards. He was a man in his mid twenties. He wore a cap covering his brown hair and a green jersey. On his jersey was printed the words 'The wind rider'. He wore a brown cargo pants and grey sneakers. There was also a chain that hung around his neck looking like a skateboard doing an Ollie.

Ethan waited till the owner had noticed him. "I am here for the job," he told the owner. The owner didn't bother looking up from his work, instead he just pointed the door behind him. Ethan walked through and saw a large machine with several canisters of paint attached to it. Right next to it was a pile of charred skateboards and burnt rollerblades.

"That machine is what I use to paint the merchandise. It has built in heater to help adjust the paint and help apply it to different materials. However lately the heater seems broken, as you can see it only burns whatever is placed into it. I would fix it myself, but my navi is not exactly operable right now. You can keep whatever you find there as long as you don't break the machine, and delete all the viruses." the owner told Ethan from outside, "One more thing. The machine is connect to the store's PC, now I've set up a firewall, but the viruses are slowly breaking through so I suggest you hurry and don't let any virus into the PC. Got it?"

"I won't let you down." Ethan told him. The owner didn't and continued on with his work. Ethan looked at his PET. "Okay Alias, it seems like we have work even on our day-off."

"Who knows, if we tell Uncle Miles we were going door to door promoting his repair shop he might let us off tomorrow." Alias told his NetOp. He then looked over to Flare. "I don't suppose you would mine helping us with some virus busting?" he asked the red navi.

"Ummm, I think I'll pass on that." The girl navi stuttered.

"OH NO YOU WON'T." Gregar yelled. "I need bug frags to repair myself and you need combat training in case Bass comes back, so do us both a favour and help Alias with virus busting." Gregar looked at her and motioned to the machine Ethan was looking at.

"Hey, less yelling more busting. Alias your jacking in, Flare I won't force you to fight, but I would really appreciate the help, let's not forget that the officials may ve looking for you guys right now." Ethan told the navis. Without wasting another breathe he jacked Alias into the machine. " Jack in Alias, time to ride." The dark armoured navi immediately disappeared in a flash of light from the PET before appearing the PaintMachineComp. Gregar glared at Flare after Alias left. Flare did not meet the wolf's gaze instead looking to the floor of the PET.

The PntMachComp looked like race track, with various fire virus racing about. There were Oldstoves and Champies all speed around what looked like a fiery rainbow road. Alias walked over to a Mr. Program who was frantically running back and forth try to avoid getting knocked over by one of the speeding viruses. "I don't suppose you know what's happening or how to get thing back to normal." he asked the Mr.Program.

The Mr. Program, didn't seem to notice him and continued pacing back and forth yelling out all sorts of things.

Alias looked up at Ethan, "Any ideas?" Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "Me neither. Plan B, gimme a sword." Ethan slotted in said battle chip. Alias's right arm transformed into small energy blade. He walked out onto the track and looked staight down the track to some of the viruses racing toward him. Ethan sent him a second sword for his left hand. The navi smirked as he saw the fire viruses rush towards him. He ready the swords and sprinted forward. He side stepped several viruses slicing them in half and deleting them. He leapt over and started spinning, looking more like a buzzsaw deleting evem more viruses. He looked up to see his operator and the beast navis looking back at him. "That's how it's done." he told them with smirk.

Flare seemed impressed by his actions while Gregar merely scoffed. "Don't get too cocky." Gregar warned. Alias paid no heed and continued to hack and slash through the virus. What Alias failed to notice was the red and green particles being released by each viru he deleted, before merging with another viruses. As Alias continued to bust viruses something started to feel off. Th viruses were starting to look slightly different from the ones he was fighting early and they also seemed to be getting stronger. He dived to delete another OldStove only for a Champy to appear out of nowhere and slash him across the face.

"What the Undernet!" he yelled recoiling in pain. His health had dropped from 100 to 60. Alias looked back at champy that slashed him. The fire boxer looked the same as its brethren but its fire boxing gloves looked more like fire claws and its face looked more wolf like sprouting fangs inside its mouth. "Are you guys seeing this?" Ethan, Flare and Gregar all looked at the virus through the PET.

"What exactly is that?" Ethan asked.

"It's a faker, that's what it is." Gregar nearly roared, not happy with any other viruses copying him.

Flare looked at the other viruses behind the Beast Champy. "Alias there are more coming your way." she warned.

Alias jumped back narrowly avoiding a fire blaat from an Oldstove, with a wolf face. "Whatever this is, I don't like it send me the advanve." Ethan slotted in the Spreaders L,M, and N. "Program advance, H-buster!" he yelled as the swords morphed into the H-buster. Fired the buster, deleting several of the viruses in front him. He turn around and used his Program Advance Recall to fire second round deleting all the viruses behind him as well. He then dropped his arms feeling slightly drained from using the P.A.R. so soon. He looked at up to notice huge clouds of green and red data gather right above him.

Ethan,Alias,Gregar and Flare looked at the data, curious as to what it may be. To there surprise three more viruses showed up beneathe the cloud. A Mettaur, a Champy and another Oldstove. The virusea then began absorbing the data cloud growing in size. Before anyone of them could react, there were three huge beast out viruses looking ready to fight. Alias got in a fighting stance and prepared for the viruses to attack but to his surprise. The three of them ran away.

"That was anti-climatic." Flare commented looking at the spot where the viruses had been. Gregar looked more enrage than anything else. Here he was stuck in PET, broken and powerless to fight, meanwhile these inferior viruses were becoming cybeasts.

Ethan looked at the Alias. "Follow them." Ethan told the navi, using a sudengine to recober the lost health. Alias wasted no time in giving chase. He ran down the rainbow road gaving chase to the beast virus. While running he found that the floor was littered with battlechips and zenny, he picked up three of the chips thinking, he and Ethan could come back later for the rest. The chips were Firehit E,F and Fireburner F.

When he finally found the viruses he saw that they had reached the firewall and was trying to claw there way into the PC. "Oh crud, we completely forget to protect the firewall," Alias and Ethan both mentally slapped themselves for being so careless.

"Worry about that later, just destroy them now." Gregar shouted. The Giant beast Mettaur noticed them and leapt in front of Alias forcing him to jump back. The virus was large Mettaur who had paws instead of feet and and tail, the arm holding it pickace also looked more clawlike. The virus roared at Alias before releasing a shockwave towards him. The dark armoured navi moved to the right to avoid the shockwave only for it to move with and connect. Alias was pushed backward his health dropping to 60 once more. Ethan loaded him with two cannon battle chips. He aimed them forward and fired away at the virus. The cannon blast hit the virus on point, but it shook the blast of like it was nothing. The virus released a second shock wave at Alias. Remebering what happened last time, Alias sidestepped the attack at the very last second avoiding it altogether.

Ethan looked through his battle chips, trying to think of strategy to neat this virus. The spreaders were still recharging after they were used to delete the virus swarm early so a double hyper buster was out. He then looked at an air shot and double shot. That combo might work, he juat hoped Alias could pull it of. He slotted in the two chips. "Alias counter with the airshot,the finish fith the double shot." he ordered. Alias felt the data load into him as he avoided the virus's attack. He waited for the right moment. When the virus was about slam the pickaxe on the ground to release another shockwave. He blasted it. The virus froze mid air as it eas pushed back by the airshot, he followed up the attack immediately launching the two panels infront him at the virus. The virus was deleted disappearing a small explosion of blue pixels. Several bug frags fell on the floor, alongside a battle chip. A small cloud of red and green data was also released which was absorbed by the other viruses. The viruses grew bigger and more beastly and was eventually able to break the firewall. The Oldstove launched a fire stream that Alias could not avoid. He was knocked back by the attack, his HP dropping to 1, Ethan immediately jacked him out. The last thing Alias saw was the viruses escaping into the PC.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry I took so long some trouble working out some things in the plot and also internet connection issues.**

 **On a side note,I was asked to participate in Megaman survey for a gameshow in the states at an anime convention. It may not sound like much but to me it meant quite a lot being asked for something like that.**

 **Thanks again consort for you reviews. I really hope you all like the story. I would just like to remind you guys that if you have any queations about what is happening in the story or how the world in it works I will be happy to answer. Just ask it in review and I will address it in the next chapter or chapters in later updates.**


	6. Chapter Six: Fire Skating

Flare, Gregar and Ethan looked down at the burnt body of Alias. That Beast virus wasn't pulling any punches. They were lucky, Ethan had been able to pull Alias out when he could, otherwise the only thing that might have been left of the navi would have been 'ash data'. There was only one problem left, those two viruses had managed to get into the PC. Ethan was extremely worried. Forget fulfilling the request, they now had two extremely powerful viruses on the loose and if those two viruses got on the net, it would be total chaos. Ethan hurried out of the room to the front desk.

"We got a prob-" he was immediatkey cut off by the owner, battling the two viruses with his own netnavi.

"What in the world are these things?" the owner asked Ethan furiously not even looking away from the monitor.

"They are the viruses that were infecting the paint machine, I deleted one, these two managed to break the firewall and nearly delete my netnavi before I could stop them."Ethan replied. He looked down at his PET to see Alias's health slowly increasing back to full capacity.

Inside the PET, Alias was slowly coming to. He slowly opened his eyes seeing two pink orbs staring back. He was momentarily statled before realizing it was only Flare. Slowly he got up noticing he had been lying on her lap. He looked back at her to see her looking towards the floor. "I'm sorry, " she said, " it's all my fault. I should've helped you bust the viruses. " she sobbed. Alias flashed her back a smile.

"Nah it's alright, it happens to the best of us. " he assured her. She looked at him or more specifically his burns. Flare recalled the fire damaged she had seen most viruses do and none of those were as bad as these. The only other times she had seen a navi get burns this bad was from really powerful fire navis and the fire attacks of powerful digital beings, beings like Gregar and Falzar.

Lokking back at Gregar she found the wounded beast navi, staring at Alias.

"Come here." Gregar ordered. Alias was not sure what the beast navi was planning but did as he was told. He was now standing an arm's length away from the cybeast navi. Without saying another word Gregar broke through the Repair program's energy field once grabbing Alias and putting him in the Repair program as Gregar himself disappeared upon exiting.

In the real world Ethan eyes widened when he noticed Alias in the Repair program and having recovered 100%. What was even more surprising was that Alias's health had increased to 125HP. He looked through the PET, noticing Flare was present but Gregar had disappeared. "Where's Gregar?" he asked. They merely shrugged their shoulders not knowing where the beast navi had gone. "Forget it we'll find him later, Alias how are you feeling? Think you could do another round." Ethan asked. Alias nodded and was jacked into the PC. "Jack in Alias. Time to ride." Ethan yelled as he plugged the navi in.

The owner of the skateshop looked at Ethan seemingly shocked by his actions. "What are you doing, your going to get your navi deleted with those viruses."

Ethan glanced over to him,"My navi and I were given a job to do, he says he can handle another round so I'm going with him." he told the owner.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't get him or Skateman deleted." The owner responded. He looked over and saw his navi narrowly dodge the Beast champy and Beast stove's attacks. "Damn, these viruses are tough, I can see why they broke through." he commented.

"Less talking, more busting." the owner's navi yelled from in the PC. The navi was a tall, lean netnavi. He had light blue armour and wore a black jumpsuit. His armour had white stripes, with small green wheel protruding out from the armour. His arms and chest area had a more streamline design than his lower body. His helmet was kind of cone shaped, covering his mouth, with a green visor covering his eyes. On his navi crest was blue wheel.

At the moment Skateman was skating around the PC avoiding both the Beast Stove and Beast Champy's strikes. He seemed to have had everything undercontrol till he tripped over a cracked tile. He fell face forward and was about to crash, but had moved his hands in front of his body. Skateman landed on the wheels beneathe his arms and contonued to zip around the track. The virus growing more restless with the navi, started attacking more relentlessly.

The Beast Champy had caught up and slashed Skateman, sending him hurtling towards the Beast stove who was readying a fire blast for it, much like the one it used on Alias a few moments ago. A white erupted from above and disrupted the beast virus mid attack. It found that it had froze in place as dark armoured navi shot it from the light. When the light had disappeared, all that was left was Alias with a air cannon instead of a right arm. "That was payback for trying to cook me." the navi said sounding really ticked off, he the brought his hands together as a familiar light covered them, "Program Advan- " he was slashed by the Beast Champy mid-attack, effectively losing the P.A. for the remainder of the fight. The Beast Stove then launched a fire blast at him. Ethan slotted in an area steal and recovery 30 into his PET. On the field Alias teleported away from the blast moments before it touched him and felt some of the cuts from the Beast Champy heal. Said virus appeared in front him, catching him of guard. It was about to strike when it was pushed aside by rolling armidill virus that disappeared after the attack. Alias looked to see the virus was launched from Skateman. Skate zipped over and helped Alias to his feet.

"You okay?" Skateman asked. Alias nodded his head. Both netnavis then got into there fighting stances once more has the Beast viruses landed in front them. Both netnavis and viruses lunged at each other, each yelling there own battle cry.

Meanwhile back in the PaintMachineComp, Gregar was limping his way through. He had found one or two bug frags which he absorbed into his legs effectively strengthening them but still not stopping the data from seeping out of his legs. Gregar kept wandering amd evetually came across some of the fire battle chips Alias had left when he destroyed the viruses. He grabbed the battle chips and slowly integrated there data into his body. "Gahhh!" the cybeast screamed, all his insides being burning with the chip data. It may not be the most painless treatment but it was effective if anything. The cracks in his armour had slowly healed stopping the lost of any more important data. Standing up properly Gregar continued to roam through the Comp space looking for what he needed. His body was birning him more and more with each step but he knew he had to keep moving.

Ethan was rapidly slotting in chips one after the other. He had already gone through 15 chips and he was hoping that Alias and Skateman had at least cut down half the viruses health. Flare, while still not battling, was busy sorting through Ethan's remaining chips looking for a combination to finish of the viruses. So far the only combinations she found involved Alias countering with a weak chip to power up a multi - hit chip right after, but even that had its flaws like when to hit and if the synchro state wouldn't just be cancelled by a surprise blow from the other virus. She eventually atopped when she looked over one particular set of chips. The set Alias had found in the PaintMachineComp. Firehit E,F those were just one short of P.A. She then remembered how the owner said Skateman would usually bust the viruses in the PaintMachineComp. so maybe he had the missing chip needed. She notified Ethan about the idea and he relayed it to the owner. The checked through his chips, looking over what he had available, while glancing back to operate Skateman. His eyes lit up when he saw a fire hit chip, wasting no time he handed it over to Ethan, who slotted it, with the rest of firehit chips into his PET, what Ethan didn't realize was that chip's code was F, which to their dismayed nullified the P.A. When Alias recieved the data he felt strange, waiting for the surge of power he usually felt when it came to activitating a Program Advance. He was so distracted by waiting for the P.A. that he failed to see Skateman get thrown into him. The two navis were thrown back once more the beast virus were staring, stalking them like prey. The Beast Champy them rushed forward and rammed Skateman, sending the two of them spiralling away from Alias and the Beast Stove.

Alias looked over and saw the Beast Stove readying another fireblast. Recognizing it he had time to counter, he rushed for hit acrivating the first firehit, uppercutting the Beast Stove into the air. The warp point to the PaintMachine glowed vibrantly as stream of data flowed into him. He felt a familiar power building in his fists as they began to glow and ignite with red flames. Knowing he had a short space he yelled, "Program Advance FlameHook," his arms grew to twice there size as they turned red hot. He fontinued the uppercut from the first firehit with two more sending the Beast Stove higher and higher. He ignited his fists again and activated FlameHook a second time using the first punch to send the virus as high as possible while he landed on the grounded. He then readied the second punch and waited. When the virus was seconds away from hitting the ground he threw the FlameHook's second lunch, hitting the virus square in the face. The virus disappeared like the Mettuar before in an explosion of blue pixels releasing, red and green bits of data. The data then split half going into the PaintMachineComp and half going to towards the Beast Champy.

The Beast Champy was unaware of its fallen fire brethren and continued the onslaught against Skateman. It slashed it's claws across Skateman's chest and a lump data fell out of him."Oh no" the owner called,"not that anything but that."he said frantically The virus looked at the data intigued before inhaling it has the red and green data cloud merged with it. The virus let out a loud cry in pain as its body begam to morph. It ran of looking for way to the net to ease its pain. Its body had started to erupt into even more flames. Flaming wheels appeared beneath it as it continued to roar in pain. Its helmet was burnt away by the its own heat and its face was completely consumed by fire. Alias helped Skateman up and the two of them notices the Beast Over virus escaping into the. Not needing an order from the two NetOps. The immediately followed it.

When they logged into the net they saw the virus struggling to get the security cube open. Thinking they had finally cornered the virus, they moved into for the kill. That's when the virus did the unexpected, it ate the security cube. Ethan, Flare, the owner,Alias and Skateman were all taken aback by this. The virus then proceeded to incorporate the defensive qualities of the cube into its body. The flame wheels in its body was cover by a greyish armour, its body was also cover with the same kind of armour and was slowly starting to bear resemblance to a monster truck. The front claws of the beast were them coated with the same kind of armour as its body but the flames continued to burn around them and finally the virus was given a helmet that looked like fusion of a truck head and lion. The new virus let out a loud roar shaking the ground beneath Alias and Skateman. The two navis readied themselves for the brutal fight that awaited them. Not too far away a navi in green military style armour, with orange hair was, analyzing the virus, while aiming his scope gun at any potential weakness. "Raika, I think i have found out target. Awaiting orders" the navi called.

Back in the PaintMachineComp, Gregar was evem angrier than before sensing the power of the beast over virus from so far away, sensing the power he lost. He let out a loud roar of his own as he crushed the bundle of bug frags beneathe his claws and wakked over to the warp point a green aura emitting off him. "No way am I letting anymore fakes run free."


	7. Chapter 7: The Deathride and MrMilitary

Alias looked up at the virus in front of him. The giant fire beast virus was unluke anything he had ever scene. He had heard rumours of cybeasts being big, but this. This was crazy. The vurus let out a loud roar before it transformed. It placed it front claws on the ground and they immediately transformed into a set of flame wheels similar to the ones supporting its body. It then charged forward leaving a burning blaze behind the beast's body. Alias and Skateman narrowly avoided the virus. The virus turned around and charged them from behind, sending both navis flying to the other side of the web. Alias health had been cut down to 62 HP, about half his original HP.

"What exactly is that thing?" Ethan asked.

"I am willing to bet it is one of those cybeasts, the news was raving about and the worst part of it was that it absorbed the 'Skata' program."

"Skata?"

"It's a program I invented. It was suppose to help netnavis navigate the web at a fast pace, but now. " the owner looked down in shame. "Now that virus is going to use it to destroy the Net."

Ethan looked down at the netnavis fight the beast virus. "Well then, I guess that means we are going to beat it out of this virus." The young NetOp said. He slotted in a sword and widesword into the PET. Alias stretched out his arms as both transformed into the respective swords. Alias ran at the navi and slashed the front wheels with the swords in an X formations. The virus didn't stop however and started pushing Alias back.

"His armour is too tough," Alias called out, the swors on his arm started to crack. "and I don't think this was such a smart idea." The swords shattered into data fragments as Alias was completely ran over by the virus, his health dropping to 1 HP. The navi remaind motionless on the floor as the virus turned around and charged forward once more. It was mere inches away from Alias when the floor shook violently and many holes appeared in the floor. The virus was brought to an immediate halt as a hole bigger than itself formed between it and Alias. Ethan looked through the PET seeing Alias was still unconscious.

"Geddon " he muttered looking back at the owner.

The owner merely smirked. "You can ride if there is nothing to ride one." he then slotted in 4 more chips. "Skateman, I am sending you a Snake and Great Yo yo, make them count." he ordered his navi. Skateman looked leapt across several cracked panels till he was facing the virus. The virus noticed him, and decide to switch prey, forgetting about Alias. It charged at Skateman who merely skated to his left avoiding the virus. He them turned to fafe the back of the virus before using the Great Yo yo. Three Yo yos appeared by Skateman before launching at the virus. The Yo yos passed through the virus and stalled momentarily in front the virus before going back to Skateman and passing through the virus a second time, damaging the beast twice. The virus turned around to face, Skateman, and changed back into its previous form. Now having its claws back the virus races forward to try and slash Skateman, only to be struck back with several snakes jumping out of the holes in the floor.

The virus was now ferious at the navi and it let that rage show. It raised one of its claw as a fire started burn in the claw. It the thrusted its claw towards Skateman sending a stream of fire towards the navi. The navi was heavily damaged by the fire attack and was flung backwards to the spot Alias was located. Flare looked at them from her own spot in the PET, scared of the navis beimg deleted by the virus. "Gregar, where are you? We could really use a powerful Cybeast right about now." she thought as she silently prayed. As she watched the virus close in on the two navis, a purple light shot over them and striked the virus.

"That's close enough." a voice called. Flare looked over to see a green military styled navi aim what appeared to be a sniper rifle at the virus. He had orange hair and a blue scouter covered his left eye. Realizing the officials had arrived on the scene, the owner pulled Skateman out of the battle.

"Looks like the cavalry is here. " the owner stated looking at the soldier navi. "That's Searchman, one of the strongest navis the Officals have. They say he has never missed a shot and I hear his operator is brilliant tactian. That virus is going down." Ethan just stared at the navi. An official, this was not looking good. He was about to jack out Alias when another navi appeared. Gregar.

Searchman turned to Gregar and Alias. "This is job for the Official, you civillians should jack out now." Gregar simply ignored him and walkwd over to Alias. He used recovery chip on Alias and immediately replenished Alias's health. Gregar then turned to Alias.

"You jack out. I am staying here with Mr Military Official here to handle this phoney. " Gregar said and turned to Searchman. "You get in my way and and I tear you in two." Searchman was about to say something but was silenced by Raika. Raika told him, something about letting the incompetent navi get deleted or something. Ethan however knew better and jacked out Alias.

When Alias appeared in the PET he was immediately greeted by Flare.

"You really need to learn to stop being so reckless." she scolded him. Alias flashed her a sheepish look before turning back to the view of Gregar and Searchman preparing to engage the virus. Ethan was also looking paying more attention to Gregar.

"Gregar, seems to have recovered completely." he thought looking down at his PET. The beast navi had opened fire immediately at the virus with his Gregar buster. The weapon's fire rate was the fastest Ethan had ever scene and definetely hurting the virus. The virus screamed in pain as it transformed into its truck form and charged for the navis once more. Searchman disappearred from the field as the beast approached. Gregar however, stared directly at the truck and charged at it. He stopped right before he and the beast collide and grabbed the front wheels. The wheels were starting to slow down before the virus was stopped in its tracks. The viris returned to its original form before trying to slash Gregar. The cybeast jumped, avoiding the claw befire landing on the virus's face. Gregar let out a loud growl, before he proceeded to slash the virus with his own claws. The virus howled at the pain Gregar inflicted as it tried to shake the navi beast off. Gregar landed a short distance away from the virus. Just as the virus composed itself, it was short square in the face, right where Gregar damaged it.

Gregar turned to see Searchman far away from him and the virus. "Coward." Gregar thought as the virus turned to face him. The virus raised both its claws and unleashed a stream of fire at Gregar. The cybeast bolted as the fire was gaining on his tail. Literally his tail was almost burnt by the fire stream. Gregar continued running as Searchman fired another shot at the virus. The virus stopped the attack and turned to face Searchman. It raised its claw and smashed it into the ground. Its claw then broke up into three smaller viruses, each balancing on only one wheel and with the same fiery rage as the big virus. The three firecycles headed straight for Searchman. The navi had not anticipated the virus would use an attack like that. He fired several more shots hitting each of the firecycles that exploded into a small cloud of blue pixels and released a small amount of red and green data. The data flew toward the virus before being reabsorbed and reforming the claw. Gregar noticed the data being absorbed and unleashed the ludest roar he had.

"No, no, no. There is no way your keeping my power you, sorry excuse for cybeast. The only cybeasts that can exist are me and Falzar." he cybeast navi yelled he charged the virus with more rage than before. The virus tried to crush Gregar with its claws, but the beast navi avoided the attack and bent back one of the viruses claws.

Flare winced in pain at the sight of the claw getting bent. "That has got to hurt. " the owner commented looking at the fight from his own PET. The man was quite impressed by Gregar's power. "That navi is far stronger than anything I have ever seen." he commented.

Raika was lost for words at the beast navis display of power. He looked over to Searchman to see the navi readying another shot. "Searchman, scan that navi. I want to know why he's so powerful." Searchman lowed his weapon and proceeded to scan Gregar when he finished, he was quite startled with the results.

"Sir, that navi, it is a near perfect match to cybeast Gregar." the soldier navi reported.

Raika stared at the navi with look of disbelief. "That's impossible." the Sharo NetOp muttered. "Gregar was destroyed by Megaman and Colonel. Lan, himself was there when it blew up cyber city." Searchman stopped and waited for his Operator's response. Raika thought for a second before an idea struck. He relayed his plan to Searchman.

"Understood." Searchman responded.

The virus was starting to grow wilder and wilder during the fight. It had launched another set of firecycles at Gregar, to which the cybeast had destroyed, but before the red and green data could be reabsorbed, Gregar interfere and absorbed the data instead. The cybeast was now radiating a low emerald green aura. The virus wasn't to happy about losing an arm and started racing around, slashing madly at anything it's path with Gregar chasing behind it. Searchman tried to focus a shot at the viruses remaining arm but the virus always kept moving.

Gregar finally caught up to the virus. He jumped and grabbed the remaining arm and held it down, feet planted in the ground. The virus began moving in circles around Gregar trying to break free.

Seeing the virus caught. Raika immediately slotted in vulcans C,D, and E. Searchman raised his arm as the Program Advance weapon, the InfiniteVulcan appeared. He unleashed the InfiniteVulcan at the virus, firing with cease. Some the shots connected with the virus's arm destroying it. Gregar wasted no time in absorbing the red and green data from the deatroyed arm. Gregar's auta flared in evem more as the virus charged him, realizing it was starting to lose. Gregar stopped the virus once more, before slowly lifting it of the ground. With one final huff, Gregar then threw the sky high. He waited for the virus to fall, slowly channeling his aura, as he waited. When the the virus was about the fall on top him. He let out a loud battle cry as pushed is claws up into the creature as it fell on top him. The brief shape of Gregar in his original form was seen pushing through the virus as it finally exploded into a cloud of blue pixels and red and green data. Gregar let out a howl of victory absorbing the data around him.

Ethan and everyone else let out a sigh of relieve as the virus disappeared. Gregar was about to jack out when he was shot in the back. Ethan moved the camera view over see Searchman aiming his weapon at Gregar. "Freeze" the navi ordered, " by order of the Net Officials, you are to come with me. Any resistance will result in deletion."

Gregar looked at the navi, his rage building. "No official, is going to imprison me, A-GAIN" he yelled as he charged for Searchman. Search man narrowly avoided the attack. Raika slotted in Area steal which immediately teleported him out of Gregar's reach. "Come and face me you covered." the cybeast roared. He was shot in the back once more. He turned around only to see Searchman disappear again. Another shot connected from behind. Gregar was really getting annoyed by the navi. Every time the cyneast tried to move he was immediately shot by the navi. Gregar staggered from the inflicted shots and feek on to one knee. His body had only just recovered and he had already use quite a bit of energy fighting the virus. He continued taking hits and his armour started to crack. Gregar eventually stolped moving altogether.

Searchman appeared behind him, sliwly approaching the cybeast. He was charging up one Magnum to try and end it once and for all. As he fired the shot, Gregar disappeared from his line of site. The cybeast appeared behind him and thrusted his right claw into Searchman's back. "Not so nice now is it." the cybeast growled. He then pushed forward and slammed the military navi into the floor. Then using his left claw, Gregar grabbed Searchman's rifle and crushed it with his claw. "That should stop you." Raika realizing his navi's situation slotted in an invisibilty chip. Searchman vanished from Gregar's grip. The cybeast looked down growing more and more frustrated with the Official.

"If you think, I am going to allow you to walk away after you shot me in the back and threatened to imprison me, then you have. Another. Thing. Coming." Gregar roared in fury. releasing a stream of fire, very similar to the one used by the virus he defeated. Gregar turned his head continuing to breath fire. Every tile was scortched and the entire floor was cracked. When he stopped his fire breath Gregar turned looking over all the panels. He them spotted several holes forming in straight line. He concentrated and summoned the green aura around him once more. " You want to hunt a cybeast, then you better prepare to be mauled." he yelled as he channeled the aura towards the spot where he knew Searchman was. The aura manifested itself into Gregar's original form, a giant green wolf, and chased after Searchman. The aura wolf clawed at Searchman before slamming its head down on top him. The aura wolf disappeared and all that remained was burnt and beaten Searchman. Gregar let out one last howl before disappearing in a flash of light.

 **Author's Notes:** **So Gregar just mauled and burnt and Official and this story has reached 100 views. I would just like to give a shout out to all those who have continued to view my story thanks.** **The firecycle viruses was based of those fire viruses in Star force, since Star force is actually in the same timeline as Battle Network. I plan on drawing a lot of references from Star Force, i really liked the Battle Network and Star force games and its a real shame the anime for both was continued as well as the games.** **Raika and Searchman. I was originalky going to put Chaid and Protoman, but then figured they were over used and decided to give them a break. That's all for now. Fav, Follow and Review, it helps motivate me**


	8. Chapter 8: New friends and confessions

"What just happened?" the owner exclaimed. Ethan and him had just viewed the entire fight, watching as Gregar deleted the virus and then engaged with Searchman. Alias, Skateman and Flare all stared at the screen in shock.

"Was that a cybeast?" Skateman asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad he was on our side." Alias responded nervously scratching behind his head.

"On our side, he nearly deleted on official." Skateman responded, his voice not betraying how freaked out he was.

"To be fair, they did shoot him in the back." Flare defended.

"Why are defending him?" Skateman countered

"He did heal me and delete that virus." Alias continued. Both Skateman and Alias was starting to get dangerously close to each other. Skateman and Alias both started to arm themselves.

"Okay both of you stopped." Flare stated as she stepped between them. " That guy helped us and was atracked. Even if he was a cybeast, he still helped us, and he helped the net. Okay?" Both Alias and Skateman seemed to calm down. Flare sighed glad she had managed to stopped anymore fighting. They had all had enough fighting for the day. She looked back at Ethan who was talking with the owner.

"So what exactly did that virus eat before, he went all killer monster truck." Ethan asked. The owner looked at him, the sighed in frustration. He pulled back his chair and sat in it trying to look through his PC for any remains of the missing data.

"That virus, ate something called the 'Skata' program. It's a program I invented to make various types of gear for netnavis to use." he told Ethan

"What kind of gear?" Ethan asked, sounding a bit intrigued by the idea.

"Digital rollerskates, bikes, skateboards, you name it. I was gonna show it to SciLab and if they accepted my work I could have marketed it. I could have save my store. Avoided bankrupcy. Make my parents proud." The owner told Ethan, going silent at the last part.

Ethan looked at him. He felt sorry for the man, he had just taken the job to get some bugfrags for Gregar. Now Gregar was gone and this man had lost all his work and research. Ethan looked at the man who was slumped down in his chair. "Maybe I can help?" he asked without thinking.

"How could you possibly help me?" the man retorted. He was seriously doubting Ethan could help him. How could this boy possibly help him with his work.

Ethan was lossed for words, he hadn't thought about how he could help he just said it. That's when it hit him. "I'm a repairman at The Miles workshop, I know my way around machines and I can especially work my way around a PET." he responded to the man.

"And how does that help me?"

"It means that I can help adapt a PET better for your 'Skata' program, you'd have to worry less about making it work for standard PET and more aboit it actually working. If anything develop it as peripheral." Ethan continued. The man still looked unsure, but Ethan could see it in his eyes, he saw the owner's resolve weakening. "Look I get that you must of worked hard on it, so I assume it means you have at least figured out some of the details to make it work. It was my fault your data got lost because I didn't stop the viruses from entering your PC. So please let me make it up to you." Ethan finished almost begging at the end.

The owner shot him a strange look. "You sure are one bizarre kid." he stated, " but if you think we can rebuild 'Skata' I am all for it, just stop by anytime."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Sipphs"

"Nathan"

"I am sorry?"

"Mr. Sipphs is my father, I'm Nathan Sipphs, but you can just call me Nathan." Nathan told him.

"Okay, well later Nathan." Ethan said as he was about to walk out the store. He almost made it before Nathan stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting, something?" Nathan asked. Ethan stopped and stared at the owner for second. The man raised the board he had been fixing and threw it over to Ethan. Ethan barely caught the board. He looked it over. It had the picture of a Griffon on the underside and was painted in vibrant mixture of red and green, the wheels of the board were black. It looked pretty cool in his opinion.

"What's this?" he asked Nathan

"Your reward."

"I am still getting paid."

"After seeing that virus, I think its only fair, after all your navi helped Skateman beat all of them excluding the extremely cybeast like one."

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, just don't hurt yourself."

Ethan threw down the board and leapt on it as he saw a police car pass by. He tried to turn the board but ended up kissing a lamp post. Looking back he saw the car stop by the Skateshop. "Guess the officials already traced the source." Flare noted to Ethan and Alias.

"Guess they did." Ethan responded. He continued riding and falling until he made his way back to the chip shop. Deciding he didn't need any more bruises and had lost interest in the taste of concrete, he picked up the skateboard and carried it in his arms as he walked imside the store. They store was pretty empty now, save for a few netbattlers and workers. He walked up to one noticing that it was the same person he had spoken with earlier that day. "I guess the tournament rush is over?" he asked the clerk.

"Nope, everyone just finished buying what they need today, most of them are probably home trying to prepare for the tournament." the worker said looking at Ethan," Are you entering?"

"Nah, I don't like really like the attention." Ethan responded looking through the chip catalogue. He was looking for wind chips, breaker chips and support chips. Those chips seemed like a good place to start in case Bass or any more beast viruses showed up.

"Too bad. You like you were a strong battler oh well." The clerk responded. He looked over to Ethan. "You looking for anything special?"

"Actually I am, do you guys have any wind chips and support chips, breaker chips as well would be nice." The clerk looked up for a second.

"Let me check im the back." the clerk then proceed to backroom and returned with big brown box. "Your in luck, we just ordered a wide array of battle chips, since we ran out of stock today. Count yourself lucky you came as no one else has bought from this yet, so you may get some pretty good ones."

"Will do." Ethan responded looking through the box. "Let's see, a wind rack, maybe some airshots. Unistall * okay I am definitely buying you, a Longsword S and wavearms G and H"

He showed the owner the chips he selected."Okay that will be 15 000 zenny" Ethan sent the cashdata. "Thank you for shopping with us, we hope to see you again." Ethan took the battlechips and walked out the store.

When he arrived home Alias, Ethan and Flare were all shocked to see Gregar waiting for them in Ethan's PC when they arrived home. Ethan had jacked in both Alias and Flare into the PC before he took a seat himself. "So what happened to you? " Ethan asked the beast navi. "First you disappear from my PET when Alias got injured, then you show up fully healed, tear apart that beast virus, damage on Official and then flee.What gives?" Ethan yelled. Gregar looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"First off don't ever call that virus a beast, its just a worthless fake. Second I left your PET so that Alias could get fully healed and would be able to handle the other virus while I left to find the bugfrags in the PaintMachine. Third your welcome for saving Alias from the virus and last but not least. He shot me first. Not only is that playing dirty its also dishonorable and navis who shoot at those that help them should be careful, cause its better to have me as a friend than an enemy. And one more thing, I disappeared because that was an Official and I didn't want him to connect me to you three, least they hunt you down. As it stands we have enough to worry about with Bass." Gregar finished. The entire room went silent.

Finally Ethan broke the ice. "I wasn't trying to get in your way. I was just worried for you that's all." Gregar seemed a bit taken by the apology. "Um I didn't expect that to be your response.

"Gregar, meet Ethan, unexpecting stunts is his specialty." Alias announced, try to ease the tension.

Ethan looked at Gregar,"Thanks," he muttered," for saving Alias." Gregar merely shrugged.

"Just returning the favour. If it wasn't for him, I would have been deleted at least twice already." They all chuckled at the response even Flare.

"You know, you guys aren't anything like what everyone says." Ethan added. Both Gregar and Flare stopped laughing and stared back at him and Alias. Flare looked a little worried and Gregar just looked curious.

"What exactly, do people say about us?" The beast navi asked.

Alias and Ethan both cast nervous glances at each other. "Well," Alias started feeling very unsafe by the beast navis, "they say that you guys are threats to the Net society and that are savage unreasonable beasts that should be locked up or deleted permanently" Alias said in one brief breath.

"THEY SAID WHAT!!?" Gregar roared in anger, looking very enraged by the thought of being caged again.He was about to staemrt destroying anything in sight, when Flare stepped in front him and grabbed his claws.

"Calm down Gregar, relax. Those people aren't here so there is no need to get violents." Flare spoke in soft soothing voice. Gregar seemed to respond feel as he was starting to look more and more relaxed. Flare waited a while, eyes remaining on Gregar, before she released his paws. "See everything is fine."

Alias chose that moment to add in his own two cents. "See your very reasonable." Gregar then turned and shoot him a look that said, if you keep talking I might shred you.

"Relax Gregar, Alias was just trying to cheer you up. Alias has defended you before." Ethan spoke. Gregar looked back at Alias.

"Hey you healed me and also sent me the fire hit D I needed for the FlameHook. If you were just a beast, you would not have done either of those things." Gregar said nothing, in response, he instead turned to Flare and Ethan.

"I am thankful you all feel that way, but there is something else I need to tell you. While traveling back I felt a huge surge of power in the undernet, it felt vaguely similar to cybeast but did not have my signature or Falzar's it could be another new cybeast that is starting to develop."Gregar reported.

"Do you think it will be a problem?" Ethan asked Gregar, knowing how bad a new cybeast would be for the net.

"Hard to say, I was planning on leaving to investigate the cause, but then I realise it was to far away for me to travel, that and the fact that I feel a strange bug in my system after I beat the virus."Gregar said rubbing his stomach.

Ethan plugged removed the repair program from the PET and opened it up. He then had Flare and Alias help Gregar into the recovery area. He began going through the data inside Gregar. The beast navi had many missing pieces of code, most of what Ethan assumed was his missing power. "This looks like it could take days maybe even weeks to sort through" he told the beast navi.

"You can't be serious." Gregar groaned. He did not need to be put out of commission for weeks.

"Unfortunately I am, unless we find another way to find the bug faster, you will just have to wait." he said displaying the core programming of the beast navi to Flare and Alias. Both navis studied the code for until Alias spotted something shiny.

"Hey what's this?" the dark navi asked, pointing to the shining data in Gregar. Ethan looked at the spot Alias had pointed on the display, it was a strange file, shaped like a skateboard. He extracted it from Gregar amd placed it on the PC. The digital skateboard materialized in front Gregar. Ethan looked over the file finally finding its name. 'Skata' and its author Nathan

"Gregar,where did you find this?" Ethan asked the navi. Gregar looked at the board.

"I have never seen this before in my life."

"It must have been in the virus data you absorbed, and downloaded into your system when you regained your power." Flare pointed out.

"Glad its out, I was starting to feel a strange need to run around none stop." Gregar stated.

"Either way, we have it and I think I'll return it to Nathan tomorrow. He was really disappointed he lost it." Ethan announced porting the data into his PET. "Gregar mind staying with us for a while. I still need to make a PET for you and Flare."

"Alright, just as long as you don't lock me away." the beast navi responded.

The rest of the night was spent with Alias surfing the Net, virus busting, while Gregar criticized him. Flare had watched quietly, while just going through various files on Ethan's PC. Ethan himself wasn't paying much attention, instead working on modifying the Booster Terminals and turning them into PETs. It was midnight when he went to sleep, closing the net link on his PC in case of Bass.

When Ethan woke up the next morning he continued working on the PETs. He eventually stopped when he realized he hit a dead end. Flare, Gregar and Alias all looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Flare asked. Looked back at them and raised the converted PETs. They were both recoloured one was dark green and the other was bright pink.

"I need you guys to go and get an OS from one of the net dealers in the shopping area. The PETs have been remade from scratch, but OS is something I can't make. The one in Alias's PET was made to work with him, so I need you guys to get blank ones to synch with yourselves." Ethan told Gregar and Flare." Alias should know where to go, but just go with him in case. This stuff isn't edactly legal."

The three navis nodded and logged into the net as the connection was made. They zipped through till the found the shopping server. When the navis arrived they were greeted with huge area filled with various stores and merchants. Alias and Flare proceeded to look for the OS dealer in the more shady areas of the Net while Gregar looked at some Battle BBS.

"This looks like and interesting combo, Gregar muttered, looking at the BBS. He was then interuppted by someone shooting him from the side. "Again with stealth shots, why does no one face me when they want to start a fight" he roared as he got back to his feet. Seeing the two navis had attacked him.

One had an extremely light blue suit with orange segments, plated with large yellow boots, gloves and and X shaped chestpiece. The Navi mark on his chest displayed an infinity sign. A yellow helmet with a black visor and orange crest covered the Navi's face.

The second was largely plated in olive green armor, covered in hatches. His helmet was angular, with an antenna coming off the right side. He wasn't too bulky, save for his very prominent arsenal. Twin gatling guns were held up by the power pack on his back, poking over either shoulder. Each gauntlet had a small tank cannon attatched to the top. The sides of his boots had missile pods. His mark was a rather fitting stylised explosion. Gregar realised he was the ome who fired.

"Big mistake!" Gregar growled, as he readied his claws.

Two voices called out to opposing navis.

"Mathman, resolve combat"

"Arsenalman, to war"

Both navis readied themselves as Gregar attacked.

 **Author's note.**

 **This is going to be fun**


	9. Chapter 9: Showdown in the shop server

Alias and Flare were walking through the shop server. They had finished talking to the OS dealer and had sent the data back to Ethan, who was putting the finishing touches on the modified PETs. Think that they could use sometime to themselves he decided to let the navis wandering the server to there leisure. Alias, at the moment, was trying to figure out how to talk to Flare.

"So what exactly are you to Gregar." Alias asked the girl navi. She stopped in front of him and looked up for second she seemed lost in thought trying to figure how to respond.

"I don't know, a part of me sees him as something like a brother, but then some how I feel that he is something more to me, and then I feel like I am suppose to delete him. It's just so confusing. I see him in so many different ways I can't figure out what is right. The right thing would be to assume he was my friend, he has never tried to hurt me, or anyone else with probable cause. He only hurt that Official because he was attacked by him. So I guess it's just-."

"Complicated " Alias interrupted. She nodded at him." Yeah I get it. He's a cybeast, everyone thinks of him as a destroy of the net, but there is more to him than meets the eye. I see it in him. He knows he is a cybeast and he has pride in that. He has a warriors honour. All those things are respectable traits and as a warrior myself I admire those traits in him." Alias continued walking pass Flare with his arms behind his head. "But tell me this how did you and Gregar first meet?"

Flare froze behind him even looking more confused at that statement. How did she first meet Gregar. She saw many different memories flood through her mind. In some gregar was in his original form rampaging through the net and in another she saw a black armoured navi with a cape appear right in front of her holding a green sword. She felt herself her memories become bugged the more she tried.

"Flare"

She kept trying to recall why was gregar different in both memories.

"Flare"

Were the memories even hers.

"Flare"

Who or what is she and who or what is gregar exactly.

"Flare"

And finally she saw a ghost of both versions of Gregar and herself fight with each other.

"FLARE!" a voiced yelled. She looked over to see Alias shaking her, they weren't in the same part of the server as they were before. Instead they were behind one of the vendor's desk. "You okay." Alias asked. They heard a roar and the scream of many navis panicking around them.

She shook her headed. "What was that she asked. Looking at the area all the navis were coming from. Alias looked at her wondering what had happened to her earlier.

"You spaced out. A fight broke out and Gregar beast out at who ever attacked him." he said. He materialized his buster. "I already told Alias. He is online and ready to help me when needed. " Alias said as he got up and turned to the source of conflict. He was ready to sprint of when he felt a small hand grab him. He turned to see Flare holding it.

"I'm coming too." she said, her voice filled with determination. " I am not letting you or Gregar do this on your own, not after what happened last time." Before Alias could say anything, she was covered in a bright flash of light. When the light finally died down it revealed her knew form. A form identical to the legendary cybeast of the sky, Falzar. She was adorn with light red armour, with yellow highlights. Two similarly coloured wings hung on her back. Her head was cover with a helmet that resembled the head of Falzar, red head and yellow beak.

She opened her wings and flapped them heading towards the carnage. Alias following close behind. "Did you know she could do that?" Alias asked Ethan.

"I had my suspicions, ether way hurry up, we don't know how long Gregar is doing, Alias you ready?"

"Locked and coded" the navi responded. As he took off.

Gregar was calm. Gregar was in his element. Gregar was majestic wolf. And Gregar was extremely ticked off at the moment. First that blue guy traps him, then he is freed only to be beaten and forced back into the blue guy, the a black navi and girl navi try to destroy him. He lived but lost some of his power. When he woke up sometime after. He thought he would finally get a break. But no, Bass had to show up and nearly absorb him into his body. Luckily he met Alias and managed to send Bass packing, after losing a lot of himself. Then a set of viruses show up acting like there cybeasts. He and Alias handled them, with help from Searchman and Skateman. He finally gets back some more of his power and recovers a little, and searchman shoots him the back. He beats the wretched Official and gets away and now he gets jumped by these two. Where does it end. But now was not the time to complain. No. No. Now was the time to sink his claws into the core programing of these two Officials and relieve some stress.

At least that is what Gregar thought would happen. He had lunged at the two navis, throwing caution to the wind. The first navi, Mathman if he recalled tried to slice him with his sword. Big mistake on the navi's part as Gregar merely grabbed the sword with one arm and slashed the navi with the other. It was then that he remembered he was out numbered as the navi's partner, Arsenal man opened fire on Gregar. The navi had fired a Vulcan equipped with two 10s, that combination dealt a chunk of damage to Gregar's health. He staggered a bit from the blow. His eyes still focused on Arsenalman, he readied the Gregar buster but was stopped from firing when Mathman showed up behind him and struck him with his sword. Gregar felt to his knees as he felt the force of a big bomb and black bomb drop on top him. That's when he felt his rage increase. He started glowing a greenish glow and proceeded to fight of the navis. Gregar managed to deal damage but the navis did more. It was obvious to him, they had been prepared to face. He looked up seeing the navis approach. " Are we sure this is the legendary cybeast, I mean I have meant heal navis stronger than him, by my calculations even Treble would destroy him, without even using vanishing world or origin form." Mathman told his comrade. Gregar was feeling insulted at there very words, how dear they question his power as a cybeast. He suddenly felt a full energy boost his health as an explosion struck between Gregar and the navis.

"Two on one that hardly seems fair. " a voice called. Gregar looked up to see Alias land between him and the navis. He also heard flapping, looking up he saw what he assumed to be Flare hovering above them.

"Go take of the civilians. We wouldn't want any casualties, now would we." Alias told Flare. The bird girl, nodded and flew of to help the bystanders escape, leaving Gregar and Alias to face off against Mathman and Arsenalman.

"Stand down, and you won't be deleted along side the cybeast." Arsenalman warned. Alias merely raised his buster and shot the floor in front of Arsenalman.

"You can leave me and my friend alone and keep yourselves in one piece." Alias retorted looking at Arsenalman. He then cast a a glance at Mathman. "Who are you suppose to be Yellowman." He laughed.

Mathman scowled, "No , I am Mathman. Why do people keep commenting on me being yellow."

"Because Mathman sounds even worse." Alias continued to tease. The navi gripped his blade even more.

"Then perhaps I should show you the true value of my power." Mathman threatened

"Who knows maybe I will use mine," Alias retorted. Both navis were ready to fight until Gregar lunged at Mathman.

"He's mine you handle to sniper." Hregar growled as he and Mathman began to fight the sound of a sword and claws echoing as they fought. Alias turned to fave Arsenalman

"You were warned." He said before opening fire at Alias. Alias narrowly avoided his attack. Ethan activating a barrier to protect to Alias in case he was hit. Arsenalman kept his distance summoning a fan to stop Alias from closing in on him. The barrier was blown off and Alias was pushed back by the wind. Trying his best to avoid to Arsenalman's attacks Alias was constantly rolling left or right.

Ethan realized the position his navi was in, this guy was notessing around. He realized the navi was planning on keeping Alias as far away as possible. The barriers were also useless as they were constantly blown off the navi. It then occurred to him that it might be best to take out two birds with one stone. He slotted in a single spreader * for Alias to use.

Alias's eyes widened as he saw Arsenalman bring out a machine gun 2. No way was he avoiding that. He felt a spreader load into him. Seeing Arsenalman read the weapon he waited til the cursor was directly on him. Both set of the trigger but very few weapons were faster than the spreader. Arsenalman was paralyzed from the counter as the fan was destroyed. Alias felt a Vulcan load into him with a 10 attached, he smile as he unleashed the weapon at Arsenalman from closer range. Arsenal man recalled in pain, panting from the volley of bullets. Alias notice his shoes flash as Arsenalman started moving around the field at high speed. "Air shoes, a bytes" he thought, as Arsenalman started firing from a harder to reach place. Alias jumped all over the place getting occasionally shot.

Meanwhile Gregar and Mathman were busy trying to cut each other into pieces. Mathman eventually managed to land a lucky shot on Gregar, but was surprised when Gregar brushed of the shot. Gregar knew why though. The navi was trying to bug him. The fool, did he really think it was possible to bug someone who was made of bugs. When the navi realized the futileness of his efforts he quickly changed tactics. He started playing keep away. He knew Gregar was all about close combat so he tried to stay away from Gregar. Gregar summoned his buster and opened fire on the navi. The navi reacted in a manner that told Gregar, he had at least someone use a weapon similar to the Gregar buster. He tried countering with spreaders and cannons, but Gregar was strong and brushed of most of the attacks, never ceasing fire. The navi then managed to escaping him using an areasteal. Gregar looked around for the yellow navi. His red eyes scanning over the entire area. He then felt himself get shot in the back by zap ring as Mathman appeared behind him. He was then surrounded by for rock cubes effectively trapping him in place. A fifth cube appeared above him and crushed him inside the make shift pyramid like prison. Gregar looked around seeing the area was totally black, memories of the underground starting to resurface.

Flare was worried to say the least. Couldn't they get a break. It was always one thing after another. She had flown several times around the server as the navis fought, Alias and that military navi were trading shots at one another, damaging the area around them. Gregar and the yellow one, were too busy trying to dice each other that she was sure anthimg that close to them would be minced before getting deleted. She had managed to save several navis and Mr programs from the fight, but Gregar and the others were all moving so the fight was basically everywhere. She hated violence, they idea of hurting people or seeing them hurt had never quite settled well with her. She didn't know why, she just knew it did. She saw the yellow navi heading in the direction of Alias with no Gregar in sight. Her body tensed, he couldn't have been deleted could he? She started flying through the server looking for Gregar.

Alias was trading blows, Ethanwas running out of chips to send him. He had used all his cannons trying to fire at the airbone navi and had also used a few recovery chips trying to stay in the fight. If he didn't do something soon he would be deleted. Suddenly a sharp pain worked its way across his side he fell forward turning to see the yellow navi behind him. Alias's health was starting to drop rapidly without him taking damage. An HP bug. Mathman raised his sword above his head and was ready to make the final blow, until he was pushed and Arsenalman was sent flying into a building by two rock cubes. That came out of no where. He got up and faced the two navis, that was when he saw Arsenalman readying a program advanve, the H-burst. Ethan saw this and smirked. So that's how they want to play. He loaded the chips into Alias. Alias's arms transformed as he readied the program advance. Both had there advance weapons faced against each other. Arsenalman seemed slightly taken with the sight of another H-burst but quickly composed himself. Both navis fired the weapons. The resulting blast damaged most of the building and tore up the road. What Arsenalman didn't expect was a second H-Burst flying through the blast. He braved himself for the pain only to feel nothing. Looking around he saw that Mathman had summoned a fanfare to help them survive the attack. Both navis were not safe yet as the blast continued and eventually destroyed the fanfare and did quite a bit of damage them.

Gregar had finally broken free of the cube prison. He was glowing a familiar green aura and was panting heavily. Breaking out had taken a lot of his power, but it was better than being squished. He looked around seeing a large explosion light up the field. Knowing very well who made that attack he races of hoping Alias was alright. When he arrived he found Alias, staggering as he had launched the double hyper burst. His eyes also found the opposing navis coming out from the side of a building.

Fkare was relieve that Gregar and Alias was still alive but still felt sadden by the fight. So much of the server had been destroyed. She had tried to help an older model navi escape the blast, but she was too slow. The old navi never had a chance. She continued searching trying her best to find any more stray navis. While those four are busy taking lives, she was going to be busy saving lives.

Alias stared at the two navis, he dashed forward not caring anymore if he took damage. Gregar followed right behind him. Mathman and Arsenalman readied themselves. Mathman raised his arm and summoned back four rock cubes and a fanfare for there defense. Noticing the defense they had set Gregar immediately notified Ethan of counter to use. Ethan slotted in two air shots and a wind rack. Alias's arms transformed into a small cannon and a paper fan. He blasted the fanfare and the furthest rock cube, sending them back and destroying them in the process he then proceeded to hit the remaining three with a windrack sending them straight into another shop. Arsenalman was the first to recover and was immediately attacked by Gregar who wasted no tim trying to tear him apart. Alias meanwhile had focused on Mathman.

Gregar and Arsenalman were in a fight to the finish. Gregar unloading the Gregar buster and Arsenalman using whatever projectile he had. Gregar lersiated and came closer and closer to Arsenalman. The navi reacted by using a navi chip. He summoned a familiar looking red and white swordsman, with a black visor. Gregar was taken back at first but immediately felt his shock get replace by rage. A rage that boiled in his core and manifested itself in the form of a black navi with a green sword. Both ghost navis clashed and released large amounts of energy across the field. Arsenalman amd Gregar were thrown back by the explosion.

Alias was had finally found Mathman, the yellow navi had seemed to have recovered quite a bit and now he and Alias were getting ready to fight. The were about to engage when Gregar was thrown into Mathman. "Are you kidding me!" Alias yelled as Gregar had stolen his fight yet again. Deciding to leave Mathman to Gregar, Alias proceeded to look for Arsenalman. He found the navi struggling to get up. Ethan noticing the chance Alias had, immediately slotted in sword, widesword and longsword, and uninstall. The last chip was not necessary for the soulsword but could prove useful if his hunch was right. Alias ran forward and slashed Arsenalman across his body. Arsenalman's left arm exploded into blue pixels as his whole body bugged out. "Knew it, we just knocked out his Bugstop," Ethan cheered. Alias however had no time to celebrate as heard Gregar howl in pain. He race across the damaged debris failing to notice Arsenaan had yet to log out.

When Alias arrive, he was speechless as he saw Gregar get impaled. By Mathman's sword. The cravks on Gregar's armour reopened and data was staeting to leak out. "You monster." Alias and Ethan calked at once overtaken with rage. Ethan slotted in two swords as he race to avenge his fallen friend. Both navis clashed sword against zero divider. None of them had noticed that Flare had moved out Gregar, both to engage with try to end the other.

Each time Alias and Mathman clashed swords, Alias felt himself get bugged more and more. His health was quickly unlike Mathman's. Both navis clashed one more time before they leapt back. Mathman's sword glowed before it was replace with the soulsword. Upon seeing the blade appear Alias tried to recall his own soulsword. Ethan looked down at the PET and saw it bugging out, thanks to Mathman, the screen then went blank before the words 'Ciel system activate' appeared on screen followed by the words 'program progression' he the looked down to see Alias's sword glow with an intense golden light. Both navis charged with one final strike. Alias let out a mighty battle cry. "Program progression SP caliburn" as the sword clashed the effects of the uninall hit Mathman, he could feel his undershirt and health boosters get knocked out of him. The force of the SP caliburn quickly overpowered the soulsword and Alias one the clash. Mathman was forced to log out and so was Alias.

Flare looked as gold and silver light clashed with one another. The force had sent debris flying all over the place. She manuvered around easily avoiding it. That's when she saw a pink standard navi about to hit by flying debris. She rushed forward, try to get to the navi as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. She thought the navi was done for until she saw a shadow push it out of the way taking the brunt blow of the debris. The bystander logged out. Flare flew to the wreck and landed she looked around trying to find the navi who had save the pink one. To her surprised it was Arsenalman. She moved the debris off him and noticed the damage that had been done to him. His left arm and back gun had been damaged. He had sustained multiple slashes to the torso by Gregar and a lot of minor injurues. She used a mini energy on him hoping it would help ease the pain. Arsenalman opened is noticing the navi his head was resting on.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked weakly.

"You put were damaged and still choose to help that netnavi. Is it wrong to help someone whose heart is so big?" Flare responded.

"Guess not." he answered and fell asleep.

Another navi appeared before her. A greyish cyber wolf. He had a striking resemblance to Gregar and that's when it her. That was the cybeast Gregar had sense the previous day. Flare prayed with all her might that this new navi was not here to delete her.

The navi approached calling out to Arsenalman. The military navi woke up and looked to his friend assuring him he was not dead. The new navi seemed to have sensed something about her as he called her Bass first of all. She shook her heard completely disregarding the connection she had with Bass.

"Did you see who did this?" the new navi asked.

She knew what he was trying to do see she immediately tried to distract him with his injured friend. "Yes I do but I would not recommend going after them. Your friend here is in a terrible condition.

Thankfully the navi agreed with her and took his friend. He persisted to ask about the fight that took place, to which she had no choice but to answer truthfully. She even told him it was partially her fault. It was true, none of this would have happened if she had just pulled Gregar or Alias out when she had the chance, she may have been able to stop them. The navi told her it wouldn't have made really mattered, since Arsenalman was under orders and would have attacked nonetheless.

The navi was strange. He offered her a bug bomb chip and asked for her P-code. Knowing fully well that she could not disclose any information about Ethan and his home, she politely declined assuring the navi that they would meet again, hopefully on better terms. The navi did not seem so disappointed as he gave her his and immediately left with his friend. Flare released a breath she did not know she was even holding. 'That went well she thought as she loghed out, hoping Gregar,Alias and Ethan take the news well.

 **Author's note.**

 **I got so excited about this and jist couldn't wait to write. Hope you guys like the fight and please tell me what you think of the characters.**

 **Arsenalman and Mathman are owned by consort. Dude is a great writer and I recommend reading his story a buggy wolf alongside this, since both stories are happening around the same time.**

 **Fav, follow and review please.**

 **p.s. anyone notice the megaman zero reference**


	10. Chapter 10: Ciel system and PETs

Ethan was serving the damage to Gregar and Alias. Both of them had sustained severe damage, but nothing to serious. In Alias's case all his personality programs seemed to have remained unaffected. Gregar was a different story. The beast navi had a huge gaping hole in his chest. Seriously why does he always comeback with missing parts. First he barely had a face, then he lost his legs and tail, now his chest had hole big enough for mettaur to climb through.

The repair program was slowly stitching together the open wounds in their armour and stopped the flow of data coming out of Gregar. Both navis would soon regain consciousness, but they would be unable to fight or do anything until tomorrow morning. Ethan was extremely worried, Gregar and Alias may have been badly damaged, but they were here and being healed. Flare on the other hand, had not returned. She had brought back an injured Gregar and went to check on Alias, but Alias was back and she wasn't. He left the net connection on hoping she would return soon and in a better state than these two.

Flare was back to her original form. She was standing just outside the link to Ethan's PC, staring at the P-code in her hand. If Gregar's suspicion was right, then that navi was the new cybeast. She thought back to time when Gregar first met another cybeast, Falzar. The two of them had been fighting non-stop for weeks. The damage they caused had been so catastrophic, it had literally created a new type of hell on the net, the Underground. That place was created from the fighting of two cybeasts and the Officials used it to imprison them. Flare shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Gregar clashed within him. Another thing that had her off was how the navi, assumed she was Bass. He had acted as if met Bass, and for any navi to meet Bass and live to tell the tale was something unthinkable. As far as she knew only Serenade and Megaman could pull of such a feat, and they were as strong as you could get. She looked down at the P-code once more, that navi put his friends first, he may be more reasonable than she first assumed. She attached the code to her headband. It may be best for everyone if she kept this to herself for now, no telling what would happen if they found out. After making sure the code was properly secure, she stepped through the link.

Flare was greeted, with the sight of a relieved Ethan and two unconscious navis. "Your back," Ethan said. The NetOp was relieved to see her unharmed. "What happened?" he asked, doing a quick scan over her to see if she was injured. She looked over at Gregar and Alias, remembering the fight at the server. She recalled all the details of the fight she had witnessed. The two navi who attacked Gregar. Alias's multiple P.A. clashes. The destruction that resulted. The one thing she didn't mention was helping Arsenalman, or the strange beast navi, she would have to speak with Alias and Ethan about that later, hopefully, without Gregar being around.

The rest of the day, was spent with Alias and Gregar in the repair program, Flare tending to them and Ethan finishing the PETs. It was getting pretty late now and Alias and Grehar had finally regained consciousness. The two navis had tried to get out the repair program but was pushed back in by a gust of wind, they looked around to notice that there were four wind boxes surrounding them. The navis were initially confused at before Flare appeared by one of the wind boxes. "Glad to see your both awake. I wouldn't recommend leaving the Repair program till your all fixed up. The fans were Ethan's idea, he thought you guys might try to check out early." After she said the last statement both she and Alias looked over to Gregar.

"What?" the great cybeast asked.

"Nothing" Alias replied.He turned his attention back to Flare. "So when can we check out?" he asked her. He really didn't like being stuck in the repair program. He liked it even less having to share it with Gregar. He may not have know Gregar long, but if he remembered correctly, the last few times Gregar was placed in a healing program, he broke out of the healing program.

"Ethan said not to let you out until you're fully healed. You both sustained serious damage, you were bugged and pushed to exhaustion, and Gregar," the girl paused thinking how to phrase her words carefully," Gregar got his tail handed to him." she finished. It was obvious that the cybeast did not like the way she phrased her words.

"He only won because I was not using all my power."Gregar defended. Ever since his powers were taken, he was continuosly being belittled by everyone he came across. Bass, Searchman, those two navis and now Flare. He better get his powers back or his name as Cybeast will be tainted forever. His first instinct was to break free from the program and go into the net destroying anything in his path, but some small part of himself stopped him, reminding him of his current state and those who may be hunting him.

"You are not strong enough yet, Gregar," an unfamiliar voice rang in head. Gregat looked around confused as to who had said that. Great he had a hole in chest and now he is starting to hear voices. Maybe Ethan should check his head to make sure Bass did not take his sanity.

The remainder of the day was uneventful. Ethan been busy, working on the PETs. The fight at the shoppong server made him reconsider some design choices. The first thing he did was increase the PETs' memory by 50%. This would have allowed him to keep a repair program on each PET, to help heal any of the navis from anymore life threatening injuries they may get, and not slow down the normal auto heal if more than one navi occupied the terminal. He realized adding a bigger battery would have allowed the device to run on a higher performance, but decided to switch it for some solar cells. This way he could push the PETs to there limits and still recharge them right after, if the sun was out. He may still add a bigger battery later down the line. He also left the functions of the BOTs in them, if need be he could link all three together and temporarily boost all the navis power, if only for a short while. The only problem was that seeting up the connections would take him a few minutes, not something you would use on the run. The OS was suppose to be the best available at the moment so he hoped it would run efficiently. The PETs were made using all the knowledge he had gathered as a repairman from fixing so many before him and what his Uncle taught him. He may not be a Scilab scientist like his mom was, but he was sure she would be proud. It was getting late, and he already lost sleep the previous night, so he decided to call it quits for the day. He could test them out tomorrow when all navis were operational.

While Ethan drifted of to sleep Flare, Gregar and Alias were all busy discussing what had happened. Flare turned her attention to Alias. "Alias, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but I never got the chance. A navi is suppose to use Program Advance once with a loaded number of chips." Alias nodded his head in agreement." Then how can you do an advance twice without Ethan slotting in the necessary chips?" Flare asked. Even Gregar turned to look at Alias also curious as to how he could use the P.A.s twice in row.

Alias turned to them this was going to be a long night. He began recalling, what he did know to Flare and Gregar. "Ethan's mother, Ciel was very interested the idea of the program advance. She had seen first hand how a rogue programs on the net had caused so much destruction and how authorities had been so helpless to fend them off, the only thing that ever seemed to cause massive damage to such rogue programs were P.A.s . As you might habe guessed, she started to research them and how they worked. She found that the Program advance was possible, because a fragment of the data of each chip was left behind, and when these fragments were put together they would equal abilities equivalent to Giga chips. This was nothing new to scientists but she was determined to build on it. She developed a system. The Ciel system, and I admit the name does sound could. The Ciel system focuses on those fragments of code. It allows me to keep a temporary copy of the P.A. on me but it soon fades out of memory. Each advance is different and depending on the chips used would determine how much energy I need and the level of focus required. The hyper burst is one of the most common P.A.s available. It uses three Spreaders, which if you recall, are not so powerful or rare, so I can use it easily.

An advance with more powerful chips, would easily exhaust me and knock me out." he told them. Gregar looked at Alias, if what he said was true, then Alias was made to fight him. Flare took a moment to absorb all this, if he could recall the previous program advanve he used , then what happened to the soulsword when tried to use it a second time.

"Alias, but what was the SP caliburn then, if you recalled only used advances?" she asked.

Alias looked up pondering something for a moment, before responding. "I don't know exactly, the Ciel system was never perfected by Ethan's mother."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. My memories of that time are scrambled. The only thing that I recall is that the Ciel system focuses heavily on Program Advances and was built by Ciel alone. So as far as I know, I am the only one with this power." he finished. Both navis looked at each other, still a bit speechless from Alias's revealation.

Flare had listened to Alias intentively. When there discussion had finished, the three navis had all gone to there own corners of the PC, to enter sleep mode. Flare was thinking about all that had happened. If Alias's Ciel system or Gregar's cybeast power ever got into the wrong hands, then the chaos that would ensure would be unimaginable. So it was her duty to make sure her friends were safe. She may not be a fighter but she would not let that stop her. Still her thought kept drifting back to the buggy wolf navi she met earlier. Maybe he could help her, if things ever became to much. She let those thought player over as she enter sleep mode.

Elsewhere on the net, a swarm of red fire data was moving through the various servers, until it found where it wanted to go. The fire data moved into the hole in the area and entered the underground. Deep inside the underground various fire cycles began to spawn and ride around the dark abyss. Eventually the fire cycles fled from the area, and began spreading across various other networks around the world.

 **Author's note**

 **This was more for character development and world building. Next chapter we get back in the groove and start busting viruses and maybe netnavis.**


	11. Chapter 11: Program Progression

Ethan woke up to the sound of his alarms beeping. He picked up th alarm clock and immediately threw it across the room. Most clocks would break when they hit the wall. Unfortunately for Ethan his Aunt and Uncle had decided to get him specialized, rubber clock, that would turn off if you pressed the right button or applied enough force. Needless to say the clock did its job, waking up the yound Netop. He slowly trudged over to his PC, still feeling half tempted to go back to his bed and hope no one noticed.

Unfortunately for him, he had three netnavis on his PC, and was in within view. Alias as always, was the first to comment. "You looked like you got hit by a train." the navi joked at his NetOp. Ethan merely responded with a grumpy 'Shut up' to the netnavi. He checked through all the navis repirts from the repair. All was good, he sent each of them into there PETs. Gregar and Flare moved around loving the new terminals they could stay in. Gregar was glad for the space, now he had a place to train and not worry about accidentally damaging someone. Flare was happy for the seclusion from the rest of navis mostly since they wanted nothing more than to fight. Alias was just glad he was finally able to be alone without having to worry about Gregar or Flare.

While the navis were busy admiring the new PETs, Ethan was going through his morning routine. He was having breakfast when he saw the morning news. The headlines were "Officials or fakers. The dirty truth on the Net's Saviours." Ethan was relieved that it was nothing related to to any of the Cybeasts. Finishing of his breakfast, he went upstairs and took a shower and got himself dressed. He went over to check the three netnavis.

"Enjoying the new PETs?" he asked the netnavis. Flare and Gregar nodded their heads. "Good because you two might be staying in them for a while. After yesterday, I don't feel its exactly safe to be on the net and while I know you guys can handle yourselves, it still might not be such a good idea to go around getting into fights." the navis all seemed to agree with him on that matter. Just as he finished, the phone rang on Alias's terminal. "Hello...repair job...Eastfalls Mall... okay sure I'll go right away." he chatted on the phone.

Ethan looked at the navis. "Looks we're going to the mall. My Uncle has a job for us. We are going to repair the A.C system in one of the stores."

"Did he say which one?" Alias asked.

"Of course not." Ethan responded. Place the PETs for Gregar and Flare in the inside pockets of his jacket. As he reached for Alias's, it recieved an email. "Who's it from Alias?" the NetOp asked the navi. Alias looked over the email.

"No sender or return address." the navi said as read the email. His eyes then opened wide. "But I think you should see this?" Alias said in shock. He put the message on display oj the PET. Gregar and Flare also appeared in Alias's terminal to read. "I have been watching you for a while. The powers you hold Alias, have finally started to reveal themselves and Ethan your mother would be proud of your bond with your navi. You two have activated the Ciel system's program progression. Attached to this message is program to help you master this new power. I will continue to observe your growth, until then ..." Alias finished reading.

"I thought you said no one but Ciel knew of the system?" Gregar asked Alias. While Gregar was interrogating Alias, Flare looked over to Ethan.

"You okay?" the girl navi asked.

"Fine." Ethan responded. "I am just shocked that someone knows."

"It will be alright." Flare tried to comfort him. "On the bright side who sent this seems to be friendly, he sent a program to help Alias control his power." she continued.

"Okay, Alias you ready?" he asked the navi as he booted up the program.

"Locked and coded," the navi responded.

As the program booted up, three holes appeared in the floor. In those three holes, three whirllpools of darkness appeared, before what look like a dark swordsman emerge from them. Alias jumped back and readied his buster. He fired several shots at them. They didn't even flinch from the blasts. "I think the buster is either broken or these guys are really strong."

"Neither," Gregar interupted, "these are nightmare viruses. 100 HP, and they are only vulnerable to sword strikes. Be on your guard, they can teleport around you and use strike with a wide sword." As if on cue on disappeared from by the hole and appeared right behind him. Alias quickly dashed forward avoiding the strike, but landed in front another nightmare.

As Alias was avoiding the nightmares a message showed up on the PET. "You already know the program advance and P.A.R. Now you will learn about the Program Progression. Slot in three swords, then a widesword and a longsword." Ethan did as he was told and slotted in the five chips in order. On the field, Alias arms start radiating with power, as he brought them closer, the energy began to manifest itself into the shape of golden sword. Alias grabbed the gold energy sword and swung at one of the nightmares.The arc left behind from the swipe realeased a sonic boom which flew across the field destroying the remaining nightmares.

A message appeared on the PET. "That was the progression form of the soulsword. The SP calibur. It is powerful as you can tell from how it destroyed all the nightmares in one swipe. You can only use it once and it stops you from recalling the soulsword. As powerful as it is, it is still weak compared to the lifesword so be careful, using this move leaves you vulnerable to a counter."

"Alias how are you feeling?" Ethan asked.

"Little drained." Alias responded." It takes a lot of power out of me in such a brief moment. Next time, have a barrier ready to use after I use it." the navi added.

A blue orb appeared from the delete viruses and flew into Alias. All of the netnavi's power had been restored along with a huge boost to his health, when Ethan watched his Navi's health he saw it had reached to 400 HP, more tham double the original. A chip also appeared and floated over to the navi, 30 attack. "Here's a gift for you, use it wisely to boost your power, the rest of Program Progressions will have to be unlocked on your own, until we meet again." With that the training program finished.

Gregar looked over at the chip. "30, with that and the uninstall you have two out of the three chips needed for the sunmoon advance." The beast navi commented. " It is one of the most powerful advance if I remember correctly. Doing nearly 1000 damage, plus breaking the floor with an area wide finish and also removing navi cust programs."

"What is the last chip we need." Alias asked him.

"Meteor R, as far as I remember, it's in a place called the graveyard. The viruses there are supposed to be some of the strongest you will find. Even more powerful than the undernet. That nightmare you fought, they have more powerful versions of them in the graveyard. So I would wait till you guys get more powerful swords before trying any round there. To top it off, I think Bass's ghost roams the area."

"You're joking right, Bass was deleted and he is still back." Alias asked.

"If a navi is powerful enough, even if the get deleted and leave a ghost behind, they can still return."

"That's comforting." Alias muttered sarcastically. Bass was not even at full power and he managed to damage the net severely, they need to get stronger as well otherwise,... yeah Alias was not eve going to think about what else would happen.

Ethan was still pondering what had hust happened. According to the message, Alias had met who ever the sender was a long time ago. To think they even knew about his mother and her work. He looked down at the chip that the 30 was just written on. Who ever this was, he would find them and he would get his answers.

"What do we now?" Flare asked breaking Ethan out of his trance. He looked down to the navis, remembering the job his Uncle assigned him.

"We still have a job to do for Uncle Miles. After that's out of the way, we'll deal with all this stuff after." Etham responded. He geared up, strapping Alias's PET to his shoulder. He packed his chips and placed extra chips to for Gregar. Operating three navis now, this is going to be fun. He though. He was thinking of taking the skateboard but after yesterday, he would wait till he got more practice. He left home bidding farewell to his Aunt as headed to the bus.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner and not making it longer but next chapter will be better and may be the longest I will write. A special guest will make an appearence. Here's a hint Choo-choo.**


	12. Chapter 12: Trains and Planes

Eastfalls mall was you average mall. There were many stores filled with many people all moving around either buying variius stuff, or just liming. Ethan strolled through mall passing various stores. Some sold clothes, others sold various sporting goods, and of course there was a tech shop that sold various PET accessories, battlechips and navicust parts. While walking one of the PETs on Ethan's person beeped off. He took out the beeping terminal to find Alias.

"Explain to me again why Miles sends us to do repairs and leaves out the exact spot as to where said repair is needed." Alias muttered, his voice not betraying how annoyed he was.

Flare soon showed up next to Alias, much to the black armoured navi's surprise. "Your Uncle sounds like pretty careless persons, if he treats his customers and employees like this." the navi girl commented.

"Nah, he isn't. Uncle Miles actually overworks himself and his navi, Prowler. A lot of what I know to do now, is all thanks to him. The BOTs, the PETs and the mods for them, were all things I could have built because of the lessons he taught me." Ethan muttered, a small smile creeping across his face.

Flare looked down, feeling slightly ashamed of insulting Ethan's Uncle. Alias noticed this however, and rest an arm on Flare's shoulder. " Don't be so glum, you didn't exactly say anything wrong." She looked up at him slightly puzzled by his words. He merely smiled back at her. " Miles is the kind of man, who only knows to work non-stop. The man could he sick and the only thing on his mind would be repairing that last appliance. Amy and Ethan have actually tried tricking him into taking a vacation, but he keeps telling them no, he says he will take a vacation when his body can't work anymore and the way I see it that might be another 20 years."

"He likes what he does." Ethan responded to the netnavis,"There is an old saying, if you love what you do you never work a day in your life, and for Uncle Miles truer words were never spoken. My Mom was said to be a prodigy in the fields of software developing, but he was genious in his own right, when it came down to the wires and microchips. The man could make fixing an airplane seem like a small fan repair. And he did that once." Ethan chuckled to himself.

Ethan's smile however was slowly replaced by a frown. "Business however has not been kind. A lot of new Advance tech. companies are moving into the area. If they keep coming, our little repair shop may soon be obselete. There is only 3 employees working in that shop. 4 if you including me, we had more, but Uncle Miles had to let them go, because he couldn't afford to pay them. Most of them didn't want to leave, but Uncle knew they had to, if they wanted to make living."

It was Gregar's turn to comment now. "You all sounded pretty close." the cybeast said, sounding complete of his usual aggressive behaviour.

"They were more than just employees. They were like family. That shop was given to my Uncle by my Grandfather and he says one day, he had hoped to give it to me. But if things continue as it is that dream may never come to be." Ethan said, trying his best not to hide how sad the thought made him. The cybeast duo noticed but refused to say anything, mostly because human emotions were something that was really unpredictable and Ethan, for as smart as he was seemed to keep a lot of feeling bottled up.

Alias however did the complete opposite. " Well we better get to work and find those customers or we will end up out of business." Ethan looked back at the navi.

"Your right, we have no time to feel sorry for ourselves. We have a job to do." Ethan then looked over seeing a jack-in port in a fountain in the mall. "Think you might be able to find a navi who knows where we need to go."

"Please I be back in before you can say 'Battle chip in' " Alias retorted. Ethan immediately jacked in to the Mall's main Compspace.

Ethan looked over at Gregar and Flare. "Do you guys want to go as well?" he asked. The two navis looked at each before turning back to Ethan and shaking their heads.

"After some what happened last time we went shopping, we'll pass." Flare responded.

"Suit yourself." Ethan repkied looking at the PET, even public places like these had virus running all over the area. He was just glad they were your weak, everyday kind.

It took Alias several minutes, befire he returned to the PET. "Found the store. It is Stardust Styles." Alias stated. Ethan walked along the mall looking for the store. He passed by some weird train expo on his way, while walking he got a little distracted with watching for the stire that he did not notice the old gentleman walking in front him. The old man like wise was focused all too much with a talk with his netnavi. The two collided, both falling flat on the ground.

"I'm sorry sir was the first words out," Ethan's mouth. The old man merely raised his hand to silence him. "Don't bother I was clearly to caught up in my work to watch where i was going." He spoke to Ethan.

Ethan got up and offered his hand to elder. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the gentleman, was wearing a blue train conductor's uniform with red outlines. The gentleman merely took his arm and pukked himself up. "Say what's with the get up?" Ethan asked.

The man merely smiled at the statement. He point to the train expo. "See that over there." Ethan looked over to where the man was pointing." That there steam engine expo is my doing. It's a plan to convince to try and get an old fashion train system built across the country."

Ethan looked slight confused, why build a steam train when you had the levbus, subway and several other methods of faster travel. "You maybe wondering why a steam engine? It because nowadays people don't really know the experience such magnificent machines can give a person. While the levbus is quite an improvement in modern transportation, nothing van quite beat the feeling of a nice old school steam engine. I have been working various expos like this one gathering funds for the project. If today goes well, then I might be able to at least try for a singke track between here and cybercity."

Ethan thought about and it actualky sounded nice. It reminded him of an old Christmas story his mother read to him, when he was small. The idea of the train was starting to sound really appealing to him. He looked over at the gentleman," It sound like a goid idea, I'll check it out later." he tild the gentleman, before he left.

Meanwhile in the PET, Flare Gregar and Alias were all chatting amongst themselves. "I don't see the point in a steam engine, it is not exactly a quick method." Gregar argued.

"Sheesh, Gregar, didn't anyone ever tell you it's about the trip not the destination." Alias countered.

"You can tell me that after a steam engine runs into you."

"How did a... you know what never mind, we have a repair to do and i would like it if we didn't have a repeat of last time."

"On that we agree on."

"You do have to admit Gregar, a train ride does sound like fun."

"I'll be good as long as its not Cybercity I have to go to, last thing I want is to be put back in the hole."

Ethan arrived at the stire "Hey Gadget." a familiar voice called out. Ethan turned his attention to the voice. He saw the owner, a girl his age walked over to him. She wore a blue tank top, with a dark purple jacket and matching dark purple leggings and a light purple sneakers She had lavendar coloured hair, covered with a purple cap that looked like it had cat ears attached and a crescent moon on the centre. She rushed over to him. "What took you so long, you were suppose to here an hour ago."

"Heh sorry Alisha, Uncle Miles kinda forgot to give me a location, I didn't know this was the store."

"Whatever, Gadget, as long as you can fix the sewing machines, I'll forgive you. Now come on" Alisha respinded befire grabbing his hand and pulling him, into the back room, earning them some strange looks from some customers.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry I have not updated in a while, school as started and this time I need to get serious. I'll try and update like once every two weeks. I am sorry for making this chapter short. I just thiught it be a good way to set the scene and prepare to introduce a few characters in later chapters, sorry its so short though. I might write a mixture of short and long chapters, shirt ones would mainly be for expisition with longer ones being fir fight scenes. To all thos who have been following, favouring and reviewing, I would just like to say thanks for the support. You people are sometimes reason that keeps me motivated.**


	13. Chapter 13:Knight of the Moon

Chapter 13

Ethan and Alisha exited out of the backroom for Stardust Styles. Ethan was wiping his hands in rag while Alisha walked beside him. "Thanks, I owe you, Gadget." The girl told him.

"Stop calling me, Gadget and we're even." Ethan responded, annoyed by the nickname. "Why do you even call me that? " he asked.

The girl stopped right in her tracks. "Ummm... BOTs, PET mods, PC maker, Compspace Renovation... Do you see where I am going with this?" She teased." Either way, I'm not going to stop calling you Gadget. Pick something else. How about I treat you to ice cream?"

"Fine." Ethan grumbled, still not liking the name.

"Dude, you're getting free ice cream. Shut up and be happy." Alias called from the PET. "I'm with Alias on this one." a voice called out from Alisha's PET.

A female navi, with white form fitting armour appeared in the Alias's PET. The navi's armour was white and styled after the moon with various shades of purple accenting the edges of it. The navi's helmet covered her face leaving only her eyes visible. She had two metal-like pig tails on her helmet with purple accenting there tips. Her boots were pure white and in the shape of crescent moons. Her navi logo was in the image of a full moon.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Midnight." Alias told Midnight. The lunar navi merely nodded her head, "How are you?"

"I have been in three big fights in the past few days that could have deleted me," he retorted. He was hoping to avoid any more near deletion situation for the rest of the week. Midnight merely tilted her head.

"Do I even want to know?" Midnight asked.

"I'd rather you don't." Alias responded.

Ethan and Alisha had arrived at the ice cream shop just moments later and Alisha had already ordered two scoops of chocolate ice-cream, while Ethan found them a seat. Alisha walked over and sat across from him. "How are your Aunt and Uncle doing?" Alisha asked while she licked her ice-cream.

"They're fine. Uncle Miles is working overtime as usual. Aunt Amy is well, a mixture of rage and worry." Ethan joked. "I don't know why but I think Uncle Miles works overtime to avoid her wrath."

"But he sings a different tune when she cooks, right?" Alisha added.

"You guessed it." Ethan answered her. "Ouch" Ethan cried out as he grabbed his head. Alisha nearly dropped her ice cream, when she heard him.

"Gadget?"

"Brain freeze." He called out.

"Oh, here's some water, to help ease the pain." Alisha sighed as she handed him a bottle sand watch him down the liquid. She was about to go back to her ice cream when she noticed two bulges in his jacket. "What you got there this time?" she asked motioning to the bulges.

Ethan looked up at her, his headache gone. "Ummmm, well I ummmm," Ethan muttered, trying to think of an excuse. He finally gave up when Alisha narrowed her eyes him.

"You know you can trust me, I keep some of your 'activities' on the net secret, don't I?" She countered. Ethan sighed in defeat. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell. This is a little more serious than my usually 'activities' so. Yeah keep quiet." "My lips are sealed."

Ethan pulled out three PETs; Gregar, Flare and Alias's. He laid them in front of Alisha on the table, looking around in case there was any one who wasn't friendly was around. "This is what I have been busy with for the past few days."

"PET mods?" Alisha asked, curious as to what they would do, she already had a signal boost on hers, done by Ethan himself, so she knew just how good he was.

"Well, Yes and no." he responded. He activated the pink PET, and showed it to her. Flare looked at Alisha with a nervous smile. "Hello, I'm Flare." She spoke voice almost like a whisper. Alisha tilted her head to the side as she looked at the navi. "Hello." Alisha replied. She looked back at Ethan, "Don't take this the wrong way, but how is she more….. 'prioritized' over your other activities." Alisha asked, wondering why he could possibly want her to keep this navi a secret.

Ethan merely scratched the back of his head, "Because this is her brother." He responded activating the second PET. The terminal came to life revealing a figure almost everyone had heard about, Gregar. "Hey" the wolf spoke, face completely expressionless. The look of shock on Alisha's face spoke volumes. Ethan only hoped she wasn't going to freak out. She laid back in her chair, taking in the fact of what just happened, when it hit her.

"The shopping area," she muttered. Ethan and Gregar raised an eyebrow. "You and Alias were there, in the fight." Gregar knew where this was going and quickly shut her off right there and then. "If you think we're responsible for that let me set the record straight. I was attacked first and those guys were looking for trouble." The cybeast spoke defensively, he did not want to start of things off with him being accused of a crime he didn't commit.

"It's okay I believe you." Alisha spoke.

"Those punks shot me in the fact first, why do people keep doing that?" Gregar continued, completely ignoring her last statement.

"I said 'I believe you' Gregar," Alisha nearly yelled at the beast. Gregar stopped himself from his little rant. "You what?" the beast asked almost as if the word was completely foreign to him.

Alisha merely smiled at the beast. "I believe you. I have known Ethan and Alias a long time, and while they may cause trouble from time to time, they usually make the right decisions…," she then recalled Ethan getting a brain freeze earlier, "mostly Alias."

Gregar just stared at her in shock, this was a first. Alias and Flare walked up behind him. Flare tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. "I think you should say thank you," she whispered into his ear. Gregar looked back at Alisha. "Thanks" he stuttered.

Alias looked over to Flare. "Have you ever seen him act like this?" he asked. Flare merely shrugged. This was all new to her as well as they never really interacted with people before. "Don't look at me, I usually see him ready to claw whatever is in front him to pieces, and that's how he is all the time."

Midnight appeared alongside the three navis in the PET and exchanged pleasantries with the two new navis. Midnight looked over to Alias. "I presume this is why you were near in near deletion situations?"

"Yeah, you hit the nail on the head." Alias retorted.

Midnight's eyes fell back on Gregar. "I have heard of the Cybeasts as being some of the strongest digital beings in the net." Midnight commented. Gregar ears would have perked up had he been a real wolf by the compliment. Midnight looked up to the NetOps. "Alisha, Ethan would it be alright if I were to spar with Gregar." Midnight asked.

Everyone seemed to stare at the navi in shock of her statement. Ethan was the first to recover though. "I think you should ask Gregar and Alisha." He responded looking at Alisha.

"Are you sure about this?" the purple haired girl asked. Midnight merely nodded. All eyes fell on Gregar now. "Find by me, I am always up to battle."

Ethan and Alisha left the ice cream shop and headed to a nearby chip shop. It was surprisingly empty for some reason. "This is a first." Ethan remarked.

"Must be the expo," Alisha deduced, "everyone sure seems to be excited about it."

"Yeah I heard about it. It's supposed to be for a steam engine track between here and Central City."

"You wanna go after this, I really want to see what all the fuss is about." Alisha asked.

"Sure." Ethan replied.

Both NetOps jacked in to their respective sides of the stadium. Alias and Flare looked on through their connection to Gregar. "I hope he goes easy on her." Flare told Alias. "Please, if he did that he'd only insult her status as the lunar Knight." Alias responded. Flare gave him a weird look. "I'll tell you some other time."

Midnight and Gregar eyed each other in the stadium. Alisha was ready and waiting to operate her navi against the cyber wolf. Gregar looked up from the navi to the operator. "Just because you're friends with Ethan and Alias don't think I'll go easy on you." Gregar told them, as he readied his claws. Alisha was slightly intimidated by the wolf, but they tried not to let it show. Midnight was already in a defensive stance, yet to draw her weapon. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Midnight retorted.

With any warning Gregar lunged straight for Midnight at full speed. He swiped at her with his claws only to gind himself striking air as she teleported away via area steal. He stopped and looked around, trying to locate the lunar navi. Without warning a minibomb exploded in his back, pushing him down into the ground. Gregar was on his feet, looking for the bombs owner. He managed to catch a glimpse of midnight before she disappeared. "Invisibilty?" Gregar thought as he looked for wherever the lunar navi had gone to. He felt a searing pain as a sword slashed through his back. He turned to see a ghost like Midnight disappear once more.

Gregar's rage was building, this navi was not going to get the better of him not by a long shot, a familiar burning sensation was growing in the back of his throat as he stood up. Not wasting any time, he jumped high in to the air, in time to avoid a Hi-cannon shot. He saw Midnight materialize several feet away. He let loose a stream of fire from his mouth akin to a wideburner in her direction, before she disappeared. Midnight had little time to react to the attack and took quite a bit of damage from Gregar's fire breath. The attack had hit her right as she was about to fire a second Hi-cannon countering her and leaving her paralyzed. Gregar wasted no time in taking advantage of the stun. He was right in front if Midnight and started slashing away at the moon navi. "MIDNIGHT." Alisha called out to her navi, slotting in another set of chips.

The moment the paralysis was over Midnight teleported away once more. Gregar looked around for the fleeing navi. Suddenly a rock cube fell in front him. He had narrowly managed to avoid the cube, before it rushed towards him, courtesy of Midnight hitting it with an airshot. He focused and used the flamehook advance to break the cube. He was about to strike Midnight with second fist but was stopped when a longsword extended from her hand and hit him before the second flamehook could connect. Now it was his turn to be paralysed.

"Now's your chance," Alisha called. Ethan and the other two navis looked in anticipation of the fight.

Unlike Gregar who used his counter as a means of furthering his attacks, Midnight used it to put space between her and Gregar. Gregar watched as she teleported away from him. The paralysis finally faded and he could finally move once more. He let loose a loud roar, practically shaking the arena itself. He immediately locked on to Midnight, not noticing the object behind her, and rushed her down not wanting to let her disappear.

"What is she planning?" Flare thought as she looked on

Midnight surprisingly stood her ground and finally used her weapon. "Personal chip in, Crescent Hook." A moon based scythe appeared in her hand as she swang it at Gregar. The cybeast merely counter with his claws. Both claw and scythe connected and were locked. Gregar could feel Midnight's strength through the scythe. She had relied too heavily on the scythe hitting him to realize this outcome. Gregar easily overpowered her, gripping the edges of the scythe and wrenching it out of Midnight's arm. He then proceeded to unload his buster at Midnight point blank. Midnight's health was dropping rapidly within few seconds it was below fifty and decreasing.

Alisha managed to slot in one last area steal. Midnight teleport just as her HP had hit 4. To Gregar's horror the object Midnight had been blocking was none other than a Guardian statue. "Oh crap!" was all Gregar could muster before he was struck down with the punisher attack.

Alias let out a small chuckled. "She always gets me with that one." He whispered to Flare.

Gregar's health was almost entirely depleted leaving only a minimum of 10 HP. He saw Midnight reappear scythe in hand. Both navis stared at each other, both navis were nearly exhausted by the fight. "This is getting pretty close." Ethan commented.

"I'm impressed, nobody has ever fought me the way you did." Gregar spoke. "But the end result for you will still be the same." He added. He activated his buster and aimed at Midnight. Almost on instinct, Midnight teleported via a stepsword and tried to slash Gregar. As the blade passed near him, Gregar fazed out of existence, the next thing Midnight knew was a heavy force striking her down. She turned around with only 1HP to see Gregar's tail being raised off her.

"I yield." She muttered disappointed by her loss. Gregar turned around to face her, his red eyes focused completely on her. To her surprise, he stretched out his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up, albeit a little unsteady. Gregar was quick to catch her before she fell.

"You're really hard to hit for a knight." Gregar commented.

"Um thanks," she responded, "you're very chivalrous for a beast."

Midnight looked up at her operator. "Sorry I let you down again."

Alisha merely shook her head. "Is that why you did this?" Midnight merely nodded in response.

"Am I missing something?" Gregar asked feeling, complete clueless.

Alisha was the one to answer. " She is still a little bummed about losing to zero in the tournament."

"Tournament?" the beast enquired.

"Yeah, there is a tournament currently being held to determine the best combat navi for EastFalls. We entered but we lossed the first round to Zero." Midnight spoke dejectedly, "That's why I wanted to fight you, to get stronger so that next time we wouldn't be eliminated so early."

Gregar merely shook his head. "I can respect a warrior willingly to get stronger upon defeat, especially one who gives me a fight as god as that one. I'll be honest it feels kind of refreshing just fighting for fun."

Flare and Alias appeared alongside them. "Good because, Midnight here is one of the best fighters I know, what she lacks in power, she makes up for with tactics." He laughed. Flare looked over to Midnight, "I'm impressed. I never saw someone so close to beating him, without him trying to kill them after."

"Um, you're welcome, I think." The lunar navi responded.

The navis all conversed and really seemed to get along well with each other. Ethan and Alisha looked at them before resuming their own chat. "So hush hush." Ethan asked. "Hush hush Gadget." She teased back.

"Whatever." He responded annoyed by the nickname. "Oh lighten up, come on let's got to the expo." Alisha said as she walked out.

Ethan looked down at the navis. "This went way better than I thought it would." None of the navis dared argue with that statement.


	14. Chapter 14: Polar Express

The expo was under way. Ethan, Alisha and their navis were all watching as the old gentleman Ethan met earlier went on to explain his goal. Likewise the Conductor's navi, Chargeman was also aiding in the expo, assisting with the cyberworld side of things. While almost everyone were interested in the expo, one navi in particular was having a hard time keeping still, Gregar.

The cyber wolf was opposed to any idea that would lead him back to cyber city, least the officials seal him away again or he runs into Megaman without regaining more of his power. Gregar was not afraid of fighting, but that didn't mean he would recklessly go head first against powerful opponents like Megamam. Megaman had stolen a great deal of Gregar's power, and after that fight with Bass, Gregar was now down to a little over a quarter of power. It was only thanks to Flare and Alias, combining with him, was he able to beat Bass and even then Gregar knew Bass was holding back. 'I need to get stronger,' Gregar thought,' and I am not going to be able to do that just standing here.'

The cybeast sneaked his way to a warp point to leave the mall square. He was about to step through when a small hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around, and reflexively unsheathed his buster and faced it against the person who touched him.

"Wow, take it easy there." Flare warned, watching down the barrel of one of the fastest, if not the fastest buster in all the net. Upon seeing Flare, Gregar sheathed back his buster. He looked at little his sister, who stood with her arms crossed, watching him.

"Well," she spoke, "you going to tell me where you're going, or should I tell Alias and Ethan." Gregar kept his face stoic as ever.

"I am only going to bust some viruses in the mall area, no need for you to worry about me. And in case you forgot, I have bonded to the PET, Ethan made, if anything does happen and I can't handle it, I can jack out." Gregar responded to younger navi. She raised an eyebrow and continued to stare him down. She finally let up and turned to return to the expo.

"Alright, just promise me, you won't get in any trouble." Flare told her brother.

"Tell trouble that." Gregar retorted.

"Just be safe." Flare snapped. "and use a disguise or something, you do realise you stand out like a in a swarm of Mettaurs."

"Okay, okay." Gregar muttered. His body glowed as he changed form. His claws retract and changed colour into black armour gloves. All his spiky beast armour smoothed out, becoming more streamlined and darkening in colour. Same happened with his feet. Gregar's tail retracted into his body, if one looked it would seem like he never had one. The helmet was the last to change, morphing from a wolf head into, black helmet similar to Alias. Flare took a good look at the disguise, which looked a lot like a military styled navi, maybe like an admiral, sergeant, maybe colonel style armour? Whatever it was, she wasn't too bothered, as long as he was unrecognizable. Even his eyes changed, going from the pure red pupil less eyes she was used to, to white eyes with red pupils. Navi crest had a capital G with water mark resembling Gregar's beast head right behind it.

"How do I look?" Gregar asked.

"Too ugly for any to bother you." Flare chirped.

"What!?"

"Just kidding."

"I get you for it, bird-brain." Gregar countered.

"Yeah, yeah you overgrown mutt." Flare continued trying to get the last laugh. "See you later, "she told Gregar. The wolf was about the respond, when she shot him with and airshot. Gregar was pushed straight through the warp point and teleported to another part of the Mall's server. Flare then proceeded to back to the expo.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mall's net.

A warp point glowed as a Gregar flew out of it. The disguised beast landed head first in whatever part of the net he was in. A random swordy saw this, and while its first instinct was to attack, it couldn't help but laugh at the navi. Its laughter however was promptly cut short when it was turned to swiss cheese by the Gregar buster. The virus burst into pixels as Gregar dislodged his head from the ground.

"I hope no navi saw that." the beast muttered. Gregar stood up and scanned his environment. He was in one of the store compspaces in the mall, which ever it was didn't matter, it looked pretty standard to him. He walked for not more than ten seconds before several more viruses came. Several pink sheep like viruses were running towards him, trying to headbutt him. Gregar easily a voided them but they kept running around him. He tried swiping them with his claws, but forgot that he was in disguise and had no claws. Luckily the virus did only a small amount of damage.

Even though he was in disguise, Gregar still growled in anger. He heard, when the sheep struck, someone laughing at him. He turned to see who was laughing only to be struck again from behind. The laughter persisted and Gregar found himself looking around once more, only to be headbutted in the side by another sheep. "Whoever is laughing, better shut up before I rip your voice code out." Gregar screamed as he punched one of the viruses with as firehit, only to burn of its wool. Grehar looked at the virus with no wool, noting how it took no damage and that the wool slowly grew back.

"Why, it is rather laughable that a mighty wolf be beaten by small fluffy sheep." A voice called. Gregar growled once more fed up with the viruses and the voice. He unsheathed the buster and focus some of his power, changing whatever the disguise's weak buster was to something more to his liking. He offloaded on some of the viruses, ripping away at their wool then health. He made sure that all the viruses had lost their wool before he brought up his left arm. "Program Advance, Wideburner" the cybeast yelled, as he roasted all the sheep viruses.

The viruses took black burnt look before exploding into blue pixels. Gregar could have sworn he heard one Bah, before deleting. Gregar looked around for the source of the voice he heard before, but he couldn't find any. Gregar growled and proceed further through the mall's server, maybe all the stress was finally causing him to glitch.

Ethan and co. were still at the expo site. The expo itself had long since concluded, but Alisha and Flare seemed interested in the idea of the steam train running through the country. Alisha was busy chatting with the conductor, while Flare talked to Chargeman. Alias and Midnight were busy sorting through their folders looking for useful chip combinations. This left Ethan with nothing to do but feel uneasy for the cybeast. He was looking through the PET screen for Gregar, just to make sure the beast kept out of trouble. The conductor noticed this and also the PET in his. After finishing his chat with Alisha, the conductor made his way over to Ethan. "I take it the expo might not have been what you were expecting?" The conductor asked Ethan.

Ethan looked up from the screen to the old gentleman. "Hardly, the idea of a steam engine is something I have only heard from old Christmas stories." Ethan countered.

"Well, if you're interested, I can teach you how to harness the power of the steam engine for netbattling." The conductor told him.

"Wish I could, but I don't have a cross system." Ethan sighed.

The conductor looked up for second, contemplating something. "I normally don't do this, but, how about I teach the two of you a new Program Advance instead. So new, some libraries won't even register it." The conductor informed them.

This took both Ethan and Alisha back. A new advance. Alisha seemed excited, but Ethan wasn't buying it. "With all due respect sir, how did you come across such a new P.A . " Ethan asked, his voice not betraying the doubt he had." I would have thought something like a new P.A would be classified to Officials."

"They can't classify from me, what I develop." The old conductor chuckled. Now, Ethan was nearly speechless, nearly. "Don't look so surprised, did you really think I was all about old school trains." The conductor laughed.

"Um, yeah" Ethan responded sheepishly.

The conductor stopped laughing, "Hey."

Alisha decided to intervene to save Ethan from himself. "So when do we start?" she asked the gentleman.

"How about right now?", The man responded.

Ethan and Alisha glance back at each other.

"Sure," Alisha responded.

"I suppose, if it wouldn't be too long." Ethan murmured, still looking at the PET.

"Excellent. Right this way." The conductor gestured and the duo followed. They stopped by a vending machine in the mall. "Alright, Chargeman's already inside. Who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first." Ethan motioned to Alisha gesturing to the machine.

"Ooh, you're too kind." Alisha responded, "still going to kick your butt later in netbattle though."

"You wish." Ethan retorted.

Gregar continued his trip through the server. He had been casually tearing viruses apart, sometimes by slicing them, sometimes by shooting them until the virus more holes than virus. All in all he was now loaded with zenny and quite a handful of bugfrags. He was hoping to find some rare chips, but this was a public server so the viruses were annoying but weak. It also didn't help that he was wanted by the Officials. Even with the disguise, Gregar was wary on making his disguised form popular least someone sees him change into his beast form.

While walking he felt a strange jolt, run through his body. He looked over in the direction of the frozen zone, the ice cream shop compspace. "That's interesting." The beast muttered as he ran off to the compspace. He jumped through the link and logged into the frozen zone.

"Wow." The beast gasped. The entire compspace was a frozen wonderland gone wrong. There were various spikes sticking out from various parts of the floor. The floor itself was nothing bit ice, as if someone release an entire folder dedicated to ice seeds. Gregar slowly traversed the area. "I know this is aj ice cream shop, but they didn't need an ice age."

He felt the ground vibrate beneath him. An ice spike shattered as a black disc flew through it. Gregar's eyes followed the black disc, a puck as it bounced around the field before coming for Gregar. Gregar saw this in advance and side stepped the puck avoiding the break chip. He turned to see several air hockey viruses swarming around the area. Gregar stared down the viruses challenging them. The viruses accepted and unleashed a swarm of pucks at the cybeast. Gregar dodged them when they came in front him, but forgot that they ricocheted of the wall. Two pucks flew past his sides, he tried to time it right to stop the last puck, by stop it with his foot, one of his dumbest ideas ever. His foot landed on the puck and the kept going. Gregar was flipped 180 degrees and landed flat on his head. "This is not my day." The cybeast groaned. The viruses didn't wait for Gregar for the regain his footing, instead opting to hit him with a barrage of attacks. Gregar was thrown into the air by the attacks. If did land on the ground he would fall down flat, when he slipped on the ice. "This...ow ..is.. ow...getting...ow...really.. ow ..annoying." Gregar growled. One of the pucks launched him high into the air, right into one of the spikes. Gregar gripped the spike and held on trying to avoid sliding down to the ground. The viruses launched more pucks in an attempt to knock down the wolf on the ice spike. Gregar felt the spike cracking and jumped to another. He looked down at the viruses. "How humilating." he grumbled. That grumbled then turned into a growl as his rage began to build. Gregar was frustrated beyond words. He was not going to let any low class virus humiliate him anymore.

He roared as transformed into his beast form. He unsheathed his buster and fired full volley of energy pellets at one of the viruses. In his rage Gregar failed, to notice the buster's recoil was slowly pushing him against the spike, slowly cracking it. He did notice when the spike started tipping over, though. The spike tipped over carrying Gregar with it. The beast noticed this and leapt of avoiding crashing with the spike, one of the viruses wasn't so lucky. Gregar landed less than graceful on the ice terrain. It was now just him and the last air hockey. Both eyed the other, waiting for one to make the first move. The air hockey, confident as ever made the first move. As the puck was about to leave the virus, it was struck by a series of vulcan fire. Gregar then smirked. An energy bomb materialized in his hand. Gregar brought his arm back and tossed the bomb for the virus. The virus, unable to move, could only watch as the bomb collided and deleted it.

"Phew, that was more difficult than I thought." Gregar told himself. He was about to leave the area, feeling sick of the ice world. As he approached the warp point a blast struck causing a series of ice spikes grow right between him and the link. "What now?" Gregar complained as he turned around to see who shot the ice blast. His eyes widened as he was struck by a strong icy breath. His body slowly became in cased in ice, starting with his legs and tail before moving quickly up his body and arms. He realised he had no other choice, before the ice reached his head, Gregar closed his eyes and concentrated on his PET. As his body froze over he used the last bit of strength to send an S.O.S. signal. His body now frozen solid left the great cybeast looking like an ice sculpture. Gregar could only watch as the large figure which froze him approach.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm alive. Sorry the chapter took so long, it's just that with school and everything, time just seems like something I can't afford, but fret not loyal netops. My friend consort update more regularly and the two us do work together on various chapters. I have long way to go to catch up with but what can you do. Give up school to become a full time writer, wait a minute, maybe.**

 **I'll try to update more often.**

 **Like always review, fav and follow and I'll see you around.**

 **Jack out.**


	15. Chapter 15 Boost to Win

**A.N. Exams may have finished but i still have evening class up until christmas week, nonetheless i have you loyal NetOps to write for so i'll at least try for a chapter or two during the holidays. May consider doing a stand alone christmas special if you guys are interested.**

* * *

"Last stop off the day." Chargeman announced as all the Mr. Progs left the station. It had taken Ethan 7 tries, but he managed to help Chargeman transport them, give or take a few that fell out due to miss timing a charge through a boulder.

"Well, that could have gone better, but still you do seem to get the idea of the power of the steam engine." Chargeman commented, trying not to show how banged up he got after Ethan's session. Alisha however had made it through in two tries, only failing the first one due to a virus slamming into the passengers after Chargeman passed it.

"Sorry about that." Ethan responded sheepishly. He didn't even try to hide it. He knew barely passed operating Chargeman. Hopefully he would do better in the final test , Netbattling.

"Well regardless of how you did, the importanting is that you have grasped an understanding, now for the final test. Alias and Midnight must beat Chargeman to the end of this track here." The conductor spoke activating a training program. The training program created a very long train track, stretching several metres across.  
Ethan and Alisha were surprised at the this, but nonetheless agreed and jacked in Alias and Midnight.

"Now you may be wondering why this and not a final battle right?" The conductor spoke.

"Right" the duo responded.

"The reason is simple, its easier to learn the power of a cross through combat, but learning an advance is like understanding how to operate a train, you have to experience it first hand. This training simulator will provide you with a special ability, it will allow you to activate the Boost advance five times upon putting in the chip combination. Now here take these." He saidas he reached into his pocket and taking out two chips which he however to Ethan and Alisha. "This is Chargeman's navi chip, use this in combination with fire burn and barrier to load the Boost advance"

"Alright, Chargeman, fireburner, barrier, triple download." Ethan and Alisha called as the slotted in the chips. Midnight and Alias felt the chips reacting as the Boost advance loaded into their system. They then felt a strange tingle as the advance split into five copies albeit with a slightly weaker feeling. "What happened?" Alias remarked.

"The power of the advance has been reduced to 20%, this will allow you to use it five times for proper training." Chargeman answered.

"Thank you Chargeman. Now as I will explain, Boost allows for a user to travel down the field in straight line at high speed. It can be used in the air as well when a navi either jumps or flies, and will break through guards, shields and barriers if hit. It can also breakthrough several summonsthat maybe scattered on the field due to opponents. It is quite useful, but nonetheless it has its drawbacks. If you do not strike anything while Boosting and are untrained, you could maintain a high velocity and loose control of your movement in which case...don't crash." The conductor warned.

Alias, Midnight and Chargeman all lined up at the start of the track. Then without warning the ground began to shake as various sets of boulders materialized in the air and dropped on to the field.

"The goal is simple use Boost to break the rocks and reach the end before Chargeman." The conductor instructed, "Ready, set. Go."

Chargeman took of without haste moving full speed ahead. Alias and Midnight started sprinting to follow the speed locomotive. Despite Chargeman being a entirely based of a vehicle, Midnight and Alias managed to trail him. The train noticed this and smirked as he charged full steam ahead breaking through a boulder. The shattered boulder through back some debris catching Alias and Midnight off guard. Midnight was the first to recover and used one of her boost to restore her lost speed. Midnight glowed a light purple aura as she took of at the speed of sound. She broke through a boulder in her path but lost her speed just as quickly as she got it. Alias followed along boosting through another boulder, with a greyish white aura, to meet the lunar navi.

"Careful you two, you each have only four boosts left, try and use them sparingly." Flare warned her friend.

Ethan looked to Alisha, " Let's have Midnight and Alias take turns breaking the boulders turn." Ethan suggested, "That way we keep the pace without loosing speed each time a boulder blocks us."

"Sounds like a plan." Alisha agreed. "You heard that Midnight?"

"Loud and clear."

For the remainder of the race, Alias and Midnight took turns breaking through boulders. Eventually they both managed to meet up with Chargeman at the very end. Chargeman was not surprised at all at the site of the navis, in fact he looked quite pleased that they caught up. "Well looks like you've manage to catch me, but if you think I am going to loose to you then you habe another thing coming, Crazy Locomotive." Chargeman called as he briefly turned invincible and charged darted straight through several the last sets of boulders sending the debris flying towards Alias and Midnight once more.

"Not this time." Ethan called. "Let's do it." Alisha responded.  
Alisha and Ethan activated the last of the Boost advance that each of their navis had together, with both navis side by side. The result was something neither them nor the conductor expected."Double Boost!" Both Alias and Midnight yelled, as they jumped as both of them glowed their respective colour, and high fived each other. The Alias and Midnight threw themselves forward at very high speed compared to the previous Boosts. The duo sped forward breaking through several boulders before rocketing pass, Chargeman just moments before he crossed the finish line.

"What in blazes?" The exclaimed in shock as the lunar and black armoured navi shot passed him. Unfortunately, Alias and Midnight didn't slow down and ended up crashing head on into a wall. The wall cracked as Alias and Midnight fell back on their backs, and eventually the cyber wall fell. Alias and Midnight however had received quite a bit of damage from the impact as both had been knocked out.

"Alias, Alias, ALIASSSS?"Ethan called into the PET. Flare wasted no time in jacking into the compspace and checking up on her friends. She quickly brough applied a full energy to both of them restoring both their health to max. Alias slowly began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. "Did I win?" He asked weakly. Ethan merely smile back, "Yeah you won, both of you that is."  
"Awesome." Alias replied weakly.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Alias and Midnight to recover completely. "Well that was unexpected." The conductor stated. "Looks like I still need to fix a few things in the program."

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome." Alias blurted out. "I've never gone that fast before." Ethan sweatdropped as his navi spoke. The NetOp wondered how hard did his navi hit his head when he boosted.

"I might actually agree with Alias on this, while the recoil was bad, the exhilration of moving at such high speeds was worth it. I have a firm belief that keeping the Boost as is will be best and with time and practice, we can master this move and lessen the recoil." Midniggt spoke. Alisha raised an eyebrow at the statement her navi made. Midnight was not one for reckless tactics, but she was one to work hard and train. So if the lunar knight though they could master it, Alisha had a strong believe they could.

Ethan was quiet for a second looking at the P.A memo for Boost. He remembered the message telling him to about the progressions and Alias's recall ability. If he could ever fully understand how his Mom designed Alias, he would need to learn every advance available and progress them into their more powerful forms. He looked back at Alisha and nodded, agreeing to Midnight and Alias's request to keep the Boost advance as is.

"Well if none of you don't have any problems with the P.A., then I suppose I can keep the Advance as is." The conductor spoke. "However, judging by what's happened, I would recommend using the Advance combination only if the target is right in front you, that way you deal damage to them instead of yourselves."

"Will do." Alias responded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ethan and company said their goodbyes to the conductor and proceeded back to the clothes store. As they were walking, Ehthan checked Gregar's PET, in case he had returned. He took it out and checked it and his eyes widened as he saw the S.O.S. "Guys, we've got a problem. Gregar's in trouble."

"What!? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Flare yelled furiously. Before Ethan could even respond the Phoenix navi jacked out of the PET and entered into the Mall server. Ethan looked over both Flare and Gregar's PETs, great he just lost two of the most powerful cyber beings in one day. He looked over at Alisha who was looking at him with a stern expression. "What did you do this time, Gadget?" Alisha spoke staring him down, with her hands on her hips.

"I forgot to turn up the volume on Gregar's PET- Ouch." Ethan yelped has Alisha smacked him on the head.

"What were you thinking?" Alisha questioned.

"Doesn't matter what I was thinking, what matters is that we find both of them before we end up hearing about a rampaging wolf or bird destroying the Net. Now Alias jack in, time to ride."

"You too, Midnight."

"I sure hope Gregar and Flare are alright." Alias muttered.

"Same here." Midnight added.

* * *

 **A.N. The chip combination used for Boost is actually derived from another P.A. called crazy locomotive in the manga. The P.A. was actually used for Chargeman to make a cameo appearance as he didn't actually appear in the manga.**


	16. Chapter 16: Frozen

Alias and Midnight were jacked into the mall server. Upon entry, Alias felt a chill run down his spine. "It's colder than before." Alias muttered as he and Midnight walked through the net looking for Flare and Gregar.

Midnight looked at her partner."I'm a water/cursor navi, the cold never bothered me anyway." The lunar knight responded." But I do see your point, temperatures here are far lower than they should be."

"I'm willing to bet a giga chip that whatever caused this is linked to Gregar." Ethan added. A strong wind blew across the server, as it passed the panels on the ground became ice panels. When it hit Alias, the navi yelped as he lost 10 HP and ice started to form on his legs, holding him in place. Midnight however was unaffected by the wind.

"Litt-ttt-le help-p here." Alias asked Midnight. Midnight summoned her scythe and took a good look at the scanning for its weak point.

"Hold still." She spoke as she strikes three spots, one after the other. The ice cracked and Alias regained the use of his legs.

"Thanks Mid."

"Anytime Alias."

The two navi looked towards the direction the wind blew from. "Call it a hunch, but I think our problem is that away." Alias suggested.

"What gave you that idea, the fact it turned panels into ice or the fact that you nearly became a popsicle ." Ethan told his navi.

"Both."

"If I remember correctly that leads, to the ice cream shop's compspace. It kinda does make sense it would be responsible for the cold." Midnight spoke.

"Whatever or whoever it is doesn't matter. You guys need to head there, now, Gregar and Flare could be there right now." Alisha ordered, the worry was evident in her voice.

"You heard the lady, Alias let's move."

Alias and Midnight didn't even waste time responding, the two dashed towards the frozen zone. Midnight was gracefully gliding across the ice panels, while Alias held on to her scythe to avoid slipping on the ice.

As they were gaining closer the heard the familiar howl of the wind. "Not again, " Alias muttered remembering his early freezing.

"Relax," Midnight assured her friend. The lunar knight stopped and brought her scythe in front of her and summoned a second scythe as well " stay behind me." She told him. The lunar knight held both scythes together and started spinning them like a helicopter blade. The icy wind blew through the area once more. When it reached Midnight, was redirected around the navi and Alias. This breeze however lasted longer than the last. Alias looked at around as the breeze blew and realized there were some viruses hidden in the area, waiting for them to be frozen by the wind. Midnight noticed this and yelled, "Alias"

"I'm already on it, time to lock and code." he muttered. The viruses jumped out of hiding and into the area behind Midnight. Three Mettaurs with frosted caps were ready to fight , their pickaxes raised high, but something was off about them. One Mettaur launched the standard Mettaur shock wave at Alias, he easily avoided the attack but was shocked to see a trail of ice panels appear right after the shockwave. "Guys these aren't normal. They're Icettaurs." He told his allies. Ethan wasted no time loading a hyper burst for Alias.

"Ice or not, they are getting deleted." Ethan told his navi. Alias fired the hyper burst and the viruses were blown apart rather quickly by the attack.

"Have an ice day" Alias smirked.

Midnight stopped spinning her scythes as the wind died down. "Please tell me you didn't start making ice puns." She groaned as they continued to move toward the frozen zone.

"Hey, chill out Mid." Alias continued. The white knight continued to on resisting the urge to face palm. "Why the cold shoulder?" Alias joked. Midnight was trying her best to ignore him, so much so she did not notice the wind picking up.

To Midnight's relief, Alias had stopped talking. When she turned to face the navi it was because he was frozen into a block of ice. She walked over to him, realizing it was pointless shielding him as he was already frozen. She summoned her scythes and readied herself to break him out when she sense movement behind her.

Claaassh!

Midnight had blocked a blow from an ice powered swordy. It looked like an aqua sword, with its blue armour, but the sword itself was made entirely of ice and its helmet had an ice spike coming out of it.

"Elec sword, area steal, battle chip in and download." Alisha called. The swordy tried to strike again, but Midnight had already teleported behind it and sliced it with the elected sword. The virus blinked yellow before exploding into the usual blew pixels. Midnight turned to face the two other viruses that were still present, two more Icettuars. Alisha loaded in a step sword, Midnight's personal chip and another area steal for good measure. One Icettuar sent a shockwave directly for Midnight. The knight merely teleported through it and struck with the stepsword. The last virus jumped in surprise, before watching Midnight disappear again. The virus turned around frantically searching for Midnight only to be cut short as the white navi appeared behind it and sliced it across the head with her scythe. The virus dissolved into blue pixels just like it fallen friends.

"What's this?" Alisha's PET beeped. She looked down and noted that she had gotten a chip from the fight. "Huh, Ice sword A, does about the same amount of damage as Aqua sword

It also appears to be an aqua chip too. The only difference is that it immobilizes the opponent when it hits by freezing them but it has the range of a normal sword." Alisha noted on inspecting the chip.

* * *

Midnight walked over to the frozen Alias. "Do I have to break him out?" She asked.

"That would be recommended." Ethan told her.

"Are you sure?" Midnight continued to pester.

"Just free him already, Midnight." Alisha told her navi.

"Alright fine, but I'm leaving his mouth frozen shut. At least then I can get some peace and quiet." Midnight responded, muttering the last part to more to herself instead

"Just break him out, already." The NetOps yelled.

Midnight readied her scythe and struck the ice block with remarkable accuracy and precision. Several cracks formed across the ice cube where she struck, the cracks became bigger and deeper with each swing before the cube finally shattered. The black armoured navi was freed, albeit still shivering from being frozen.

"T-t-thanks M-m-midnight." Alias said, his teeth chattering as he talked.

They walked a few more minutes through the server. Alias had warmed up and was about to make more ice puns, but quickly shot the idea down when Midnight threatened to leave as an ice sculpture, next time he froze. After beating more ice viruses and breaking Alias out of several more ice blocks, the two finally reached the frozen zone. What they found there was quite a site. The frozen zone was covered in ice. Ice spikes, ice panels, ice blocks, just about anything with the word ice in it was there.

A huge shock wave shook the area as large blue breathe-like beam shot up in the air. Alias looked over to the source of the blue beam and saw the silhouette of something large, moving around trying to shoot down another thing. The duo wasted no time in traveling to the huge figure. When they arrived they were….surprised so to say. The flying figure turned out to be Flare and the figure trying to shoot her down was a giant …fridge.

* * *

Flare was flying through the sky, constantly avoid the Giant Old Fridge's ice breathes. She had managed to track down Gregar's signature and to this spot, but when tried to actually search for him, this virus showed up and started attacking her. Several other navis came to help but the virus had frozen almost everyone in their tracks. She spun herself to the left, narrowly dodging an ice beam, due to the aerial roll. Looking down she noticed two familiar faces. Alias and Midnight.

Ethan connected Flare's PET to the net once more. The PET beeped as the connection between navi and NetOp was re-established. "You okay?" Ethan asked the incarnate of Falzar. Flare mere ignored him as she dodged more ice breaths. Ethan looked in the top right corner of Flare's PET and noticed a radar with a glowing green dot on it. "Gregar." He muttered looking at the dot. He looked over to Alias and Midnight. "Guys spread out and search for Gregar, while Flare distracts that oversized fridge." He ordered.

"You got it." Alias responded. He turned to Midnight. "You take the areas closer to the front of that thing, I'll check the area behind it." The knight merely nodded and skated away. Ethan sent the flamehook advance for Alias. "Program Advance, Flame hook." The navi yelled as he threw the two enormous flaming fists. The attack cleared out some of the ice in the area but not all. It was evidents that despite the virus's attention being elsewhere, its power was still felt as the ice started to slowly reform in the newly thawed out area. Alias wasted no time running through the area looking for Gregar.

* * *

Gregar felt nothing. His entire body had been frozen solid and the code for most of his body had ceased. It was as if someone hit paused in his life. Pausing in the middle of battle against virus, now that was an absurd thought. It wasn't as if his life was in a video game. Might have been an awesome game but now was not the time for dreaming, he had to escape this icy prison, but how. He had thought of using his fire breath, but there was a problem with that. His mouth was frozen shut. He had managed to move his eyes, if not slightly to look around and even that felt like a waste. All he saw was ice. Gregar was beginning to lose hope, disgusted by the fact that a mere virus could have stopped him so easy and then it happened. Memories of Megaman's life started to run through his mind. Memories of Alpha. Megaman had beaten Alpha and according to the memories Alpha was sealed by a program known as the GigaFreeze, and that when it him. He was going to be trapped like that no good, son of a vacuum tube. Gregar may have had some weird twisted feeling of comfort in being frozen, but thinking of being frozen like that excuse for program made him beyond compared. Gregar would give and arm just to not be in any situation related to Alpha. "Wait giving an arm is what I need. Or a tail." Gregar thought. The frozen cybeast began to concentrate as his body began to glow a green aura and is tail started to dissolve.

 **Author's Notes: So this introduced a new concept i wanted to try; elemental variation to viruses and new chips.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a big fight, and we it wont be Gregar fighting.**

 **Still waiting to hear if you guys want a christmas special or not.**

 **That all for now, and remember if you ever feel stupid just remember, most criminal in MMBN think its a smart idea to not attack the kid who is stopping them even if he his right in front them.**


	17. Chapter 17: Freezer problems

Flare flew frantically through the sky, narrowly avoiding the icy attacks of the Giant Oldfridge. This virus was far tougher than the standard one. Not only was its HP in the 500s but it also had several parts that were invulnerable to attacks, similar to a Mettaurs helmet. It also seemed to have an ability to slowly regain HP on ice panel, which thanks to large size and its element were easy to make in large amounts. Flare was curious as to how such a virus could exist without even having the power of a Cybeast, unlike what the Deathrider had back at the skateshop who had Gregar's power. She had a reasonable theory as to what it may be having defeated several smaller ones on her way here, but right now she had bigger problems. The sad part was that it wasn't the virus that was the big problem. It was something else or rather someone else.

"You seem exhausted, maybe I should take over?" A voice teased in the back of Flare's mind. The navi girl narrowly avoided flying into another icicle as the voice distracted her. "I'm serious. You can't even seem to fly properly. Just let me take over and you won't have to worry about a thing. I'll kill all the annoying viruses here, especially that 'stupid' green one." The voice continued, the last words dripping with venom. Flare merely tried to ignore it even more. She turned to face the virus and flapped her wings sending out a powerful tornado towards the Giant OldFridge. The virus retaliated by sending an ice breath attack directly into the tornado. The attacks collided and it seemed like they were at a draw until Flare gave up and moved out of the way letting the virus's attack hit the wall next to her. While the attack didn't hit Flare, it caused several ice spikes to shoot out of the wall. Flare failed to notice this and an ice spike stuck her in her left leg. The spike did no severe damage but it disrupted, Flare's flight pattern, the beast girl inadvertently crashed into a pillar of ice and fell to the snow and ice covered the floor. "See, I told you; look at yourself, you're making snow angels, when you should be deleting that virus." The voice continued to taunt her.

Flare finally snapped, "I'm trying," she yelled, "It would just be a lot easier if I didn't have a lunatic system running my combat processes." She yelled to herself, not bothering to notice the Giant virus eying her.

"I'm not a lunatic; you're just ignorant of your true purpose." The voice countered. "Behind you. " It added.

"Why did you even come back in the first place?" Flare asked, as she turned and launched another tornado at the Giant virus as it sent another ice breath towards her. The two blasts clashed once more, however unlike the last time, the OldFridge's attack managed to push Flare back into the snow and ice. In the struggle between the tornado and ice breath, the ice breath had almost triumphed, the tornado was now acting like a shield in keeping Flare from being frozen. Nonetheless the two attacks dispersed before the ice breath could have hit Flare.

Flare breathed a sigh of relief knowing she hadn't been frozen, until she looked back at her hands. Both her hands were frozen in what looked like ice hand cuffs by the virus. This was bad as the ice seemed to stop Flare from morphing her hands into her buster or even make another Tornado.

"Ice cold justice; serves you right; for being a rebellious little girl." The voice cheered at Flare's misfortune.

"Oh shut it already." Flare snapped, as she spread her wings and flew into the air, finding it somewhat difficult due to ice weighing her down and preventing her from properly using her arms to help steer herself. Her eyes began to glow a bright red as some hidden strength emerged in her; a blood red aura was slowly beginning to grow around her body _. Flare_ easily broke the ice holding her hands.

"See it'll be easy to win with my power." _Flare_ said, as a devilish smile, formed across her face. She held out one of her hands as a small ball of fire formed in it. She swung her arm in one fluid motion and a stream of fire formed from the arc of her swing. She thrusted her hand forward towards the virus and several bird shaped flames shot forward from the fire arc. The virus had tried to launch an ice breath to counter but a well-timed spreader shot + white capsule from Alias, stunned it enough to leave it open to the pyro birds.

 _Flare_ looked down to see Alias who smiled at her and gave a thumbs-up. _Flare_ looked at him a mirrored his response. As she was doing that a sharp pain jolted through her head. She clutched her head as it ached, and her eyes and aura began to flicker as they regained their original colours. "You're not going to control me anymore, Falzar." Flare screamed as she struggled with Falzar to regain control.

Alias looked up to see Flare, in what he would describe as an aerial seizure. She was struggling with herself from the looks of it and her aura was flickering non-stop. The OldFridge noticed this and used it to its advantage. It launched an ice breath attack at the Cybeast. Alias dashed over to her, "Flare, watch out!" he warned her. Flare opened her eyes to see the attack come at her. In a split second before the attack struck her eyes flashed red as she did a mid-air backflip narrowly avoiding the attack, or so she thought. Flare started losing altitude rapidly as she lost the feeling in her back. She turned her head to see her wings had been caught in the attack and were now frozen shut.

"Crud." Flare mentally slapped herself as she continued to fall.

"Now look what you've done." Falzar blamed, not even bothered by the fact they were falling, maybe it was because she knew they wouldn't die, and because the pain from the fall might actually let her take over Flare. Flare watched as the ground came closer to her completely ignoring her other's voice. Her eyes opened wide as Alias appeared right in front of her and grabbed her with his left arm before stretching his right hand downwards. She heard Ethan's voice, "Fireburner triple download, Program Advance Wideburner."

Alias's right arm turned in to the wideburner and shot a powerful stream of fire downwards, decelerating their descent, while melting some of the ice and snow and turning them into a big puddle.

SPLASH!

They landed in the water relatively unharmed. Alias wasted no time in pulling both of them out of the water as the virus re-freezed it. As the virus finished re-freezing the water, Alias recalled the P.A. and shot the virus in its exposed mouth.

"Smoking." The black armoured said as the attack finished. He took up Flare and quickly hid behind an ice pillar. Ethan slotted in a fire hit 1 and Alias held his hand close to Flare's wings thawing them out.

"Thanks." She told him as she stretched out her wings. She was about to fly back to finish what she started, when Alias grabbed her arm and stopped her from flying off.

"Midnight's looking for Gregar. Let's find him first then deal with frosty." He told her. Alias could have sworn he saw her eyes turn red with hatred, before flickering back to normal.

"You're right." She said; Alias held out his hand she took it; they immediately teleported to a different part of the field.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midnight was slashing relentlessly through the small horde of ice variants that was impeding her search for Gregar. These new viruses were interesting, in the sense that their attacks seemed to carry an elemental effect when they were used, such Icettaurs leaving a path of ice in the wake of their shockwave or the swordcicle's slash freezing on contact. Needless to while these variants were different their effects did nothing to her. Her elemental advantage was to thank for that. They were merely an annoyance now, but the bright side was that with every one she defeated, she received a bugfrag. Her search however was beginning to get more and more frustrating with looking for Gregar in the snow, being equivalent to looking for a needle in a haystack.

"GREGAR!" she shouted. Hoping he would hear her. Gregar hear her did but was unable to move to make her notice. He was buried under the snow and he felt something sharp hit him in his mouth, which was thankfully covered in ice. Whatever was hitting him was not trying to dig him out; Gregar could feel it and from what it felt it wasn't digging; it was an ice variant mettaur trying to hit Midnight. If his mouth wasn't frozen at the moment he would be grinning, as a familiar heat was building up in the back of his throat, as the virus broke the ice around his mouth. When it had broken it enough Gregar opened wide, the virus never knew what hit it.

Midnight stared wide eyed at the virus that was immediately incinerated in a stream of fire that erupted out of the ground. When the fire died down, the virus had been comically burnt pitch black before exploding into blue pixels. Looking at the crate, Midnight heard a very familiar voice. "Midnight? Are you there?" Gregar asked. The lunar knight moved closer to the crater and peered inside; to her relief she found a familiar green wolf: with frosted armour. "Little help?" he asked when he saw her. She lowered one of her scythes for him to grab on to with his mouth. He bit down hard, and when Midnight felt it, she yanked…hard. Gregar came out of the snow and was promptly driven right back into it, head first by Midnight when she swung. Midnight found it rather odd since she expected Gregar to be heavier than what she pulled. Upon expecting Gregar from his neck to feet, she found her answer. Gregar was now extremely skinny with so much of his armour being broken and his body shrunken down. He looked like a stick figure with wolf head, and very thin armour. His tail had been nearly erased and was now very stubby, giving him more comical appearance. Midnight knew she should be worried but a small part her couldn't help but laugh at Legend's new form.

"What in the Undernet happened to you?" she asked trying her best to sound serious.

"I'm going to tear that virus bit by bit, when I get my claws on him." Gregar responded, not even trying to hide his rage. Several more ice viruses showed but Gregar and Midnight easily dispersed them with a combination of claws and scythes. The virus all dropped bugfrags which Gregar happily ate, much too Mid's confusion. His body glowed ever so slightly with each bug frag he ate, as his armour began to repair itself and his tail began to regrow. He turned to face Midnight. "Where's Flare?" he asked. Midnight merely extended her arm; he took it and they were immediately teleported to another part of the field.

* * *

Gregar looked at where they around at the place he appeared when he was suddenly knocked down from behind. He turned around and released a loud roar at his assailant only to be greeted with a hug from Flare. He returned the hug noticing Alias and Midnight staring at a distance at something. His eyes followed and he saw the Giant OldFridge. Letting go off Flare, he and his sister walked over to the black and white duo.

"How do you plan to beat this?" he asked curious as to what they may be thinking and how soon he could sink his claws. Alias turned around to respond but was immediately caught off guard by Gregar's appearance.

"What happened to you?" the navi asked.

"I asked first." Gregar countered.

A screen displaying Ethan and Alisha appeared next to the Alias and Midnight.

"Frosty here seems to have one weakness the inside of his mouth, which apparently is only vulnerable when he attacks." Ethan said.

"It's weird strange considering that all the smaller versions of the virus can be hit regardless of what they are doing." Alisha added, remembering some of Midnight's earlier counters.

"So we just wait for it to attack and hit it in the kisser?" Gregar asked. He may not like the idea of waiting, but he knew that some fights just required patience to win.

"I wish it was that simple." Alias answered. "Apparently since me and Flare made it mad; the virus has now put up a mini ice blockade to stop us from getting close." Gregar looked to see what he meant and noticed that there were several ice spikes hindering anyone who approached the virus. It had several smaller ice viruses that seemed to patrol the area. The main Giant virus merely kept turning and freezing the place even more.

Ethan and Alisha started to tremble as they felt the coldness from the AC increase in the mall.

Gregar looked at the virus and its defences and smirked. "Alright send me some chips; I'll get his and his defences attention from the ground here, while you guys get in close to deal some damage. Do me a favour and try and don't get hit by any of my attacks. Also let me have the last shot at him at least." Gregar stated.

Gregar felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to meet Flare's gaze. "You're not fighting him alone in you condition. I'll distract them, while you do what you do best." She told Gregar.

"Destruction feared by most of the Net?" Alias asked.

"Exactly." She responded as she spread her wings and flew high into the air before firing her buster down at the field. The widespread attack did more than enough to grab every virus's attention. Alias and Mid had already started to head for the virus leaving Gregar on his own. He felt the connection to his PET restored as Ethan loaded in some chips. Gregar raised both his arms as one changed into his buster and the other into the weapon form the data loaded.

"Vulcan triple download. Program Advance Infinite Vulcan." Gregar said as the P.A. materialized. Gregar had to admit, Ethan had a pretty could choice of weapon chips. Gregar unloaded both his buster and the Infinite Vulcan at the same time. The two attacks were virtually the same in terms of damge. Both had torn through the ice field and the mini viruses.

The Giant virus looked around confused at whom to attack, the annoying bird in the sky or the wolf it had already frozen. It failed to notice the two navis approaching it, deleting whatever virus they met. Regardless the Giant virus decided it was going to freeze that wolf once and for all. It focused its power and used its ultimate attack, the wide freezer. It shot a far larger stream of its breath than usual down the field at the wolf. The wolf however had barely been able to move an instead chosen to return fire with his fire breath.

Flare looked down to see Gregar struggling in a battle of the breaths with the virus. She remembered all too well what happened to her every time she nearly lost. "Just let him die already." Falzar's voice echoed in the back of her head. She pushed it to the back of her mind and flew down to help Gregar as the ice slowly overpowered his fire. Flare opened her wings and threw a tornado which mixed with Gregar's fire to form a fire vortex.

Alias and Midnight watched as the two attacks struggled going back and forth. They were amazed but the view of the sight from being right underneath the clash. Nevertheless they would have to do sightseeing another time.

Gregar was thankful Flare had come when she did. He would never admit this to anyone but he may have been afraid of being frozen again, remembering how he had to convert several portions of his own data to keep himself warm and functioning. Those converted portions however would have been really useful right now. When he converted the data he had used up a lot, so now he was struggling to maintain his firebreath. His attack slowly died down as he collapsed having used up all his power leaving Flare to take the brunt of the attack. The fire tornado reverted back to just her tornado as the ice breath pushed it back. Flare's eyes widen in fear as she knew she couldn't stop it, she realised that she had no other choice if she wanted to protect both herself and her brother.

"SCRREEEEEECH!"

Midnight and Alias both covered their eyes as an ear-splitting shriek echoed through the field. He looked to see the aura form of Falzar however behind the tornado as the vortex grew bigger and stronger. Ethan and Alisha looked at Flare's PET to see the screen had gained a red colour as the gold falzar crest was displayed in the middle. The tornado pushed the ice breathe straight back into the virus's mouth. Flare/Falzar immediately collapsed after the attack hit. The virus on the other hand seemed to have been frozen solid with its mouth wide open.

Ethan, Alias, Alisha and Midnight all knew what they had to do. Alias and Midnight dashed forward and jumped into the air. "Chargeman, fireburner, barrier. Program Advance." The two navi looked at each other as they were both enveloped in a yellow-ish aura. "Double boost," They said in sync with each other as they shot through the sky and the virus, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in it.

The Giant Virus erupted into huge explosion of blue pixels. From the explosion a wave of energy passed through the server, warming it up. The remaining ice viruses then proceeded to retreat elsewhere realising that their leader had been deleted. The warmth was not the only thing released from the explosion as several clumps of bug frags fell to the ground. The bugfrags were immediately drawn to Gregar and Flare and melded with their data healing them.

* * *

Gregar regained his usual appearance and slowly stood seemed to be slightly disoriented nearly stumbling as he stood. "Can we go home now?" He asked, immediately falling back down on his face. The Netops logged out there navis. The Ethan and Alisha bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. Alisha headed back to her store and Ethan left to go home. While walking Ethan couldn't help but notice a boy with white and black hair walked pass him.

"You guys okay?" Ethan asked the cybeasts, who were now resting in their own PETs.

"Yeah" Gregar said. Flare merely nodded a response.

"Good because we're going to have serious talk later, but for now rest." He said as he bored the bus.

* * *

 **A.N. Finally they have escaped the mall and it only took 4-5 months. Well hopefully next scenario runs by smoother. Happy new year and remember to Fav,Follow and Review.**

 **Now before anyone asks, the virus was at an advantage due to a favorable environment. It also surprised Gregar and froze him and Flare was in going through mental stress so to speak so both the cybeasts were either weaken or caught of guard. If it wasn't clear remember in the brief moments when Falzar took over, how big a power difference it was between her and Flare.**

 **Next chapter we'll have some new faces**


	18. Chapter 18 : Ghost in a chip

Ethan arrived home in a hurry; he left his shoes at the door and hurried upstairs to his room. He tossed his jacket on the bed and booted up his PC. He took out the three PETs and jacked in all three of the navis. Almost upon entering the computer, Gregar and Flare immediately fell on their rumps. Alias turned to look at them, "You guys seemed more drained than I thought you'd be. Was that virus really that powerful?" he asked, surprised to see two supposed 'Gods' of the net faint before a virus. He knew the virus wasn't your typical mettaur or champy, but still: Gregar and Falzar were supposedly so powerful that it would take a large army at the least to stall them. The only thing that was ever said to be strong enough to beat a cybeast: was another cybeast. Even the Officials and Scilabs could have never figured out how to delete one.

Gregar released a growl. "Power is only as good as the abilities you have to back it up." He huffed, "That was virus's ice breath could keep a person frozen for as long as it remained in the area to keep the environment cold. It also didn't help that my mouth was frozen shut when it buried me."

"You're lucky I was able to still track your signature, otherwise you may have stayed frozen." Flare told him as she rubbed her head. Using Beastover for that one attack and then immediately forcing it off strained her way more than she liked, still she preferred the idea of her body collapsing, than letting Falzar control it while Gregar was vulnerable. She let a soft smile escape her lips, her other's voice had been silenced by the Beastover; and Flare was quite happy to not listen to her lunatic side's insults and death wishes for Gregar.

Ethan appeared on his usual virtual screen next to Alias. "Ummm, Gregar how do I say this?" The boy muttered wondering how to approach the topic.

"Say what?" Gregar asked. The beast turned his head to look at Ethan, curious as to what he wanted to say.

"Well, I kind of wanted to I'm sorry for forgetting to turn on the volume for your PET's notifications and we kind of found your distress message a good while after it was received. Gregar merely starred at him with a blank expression. Ethan felt a little nervous as to what the beast's response would be, remembering Flare's initial outburst when they found out.

"Okay," Gregar answered, not sounded bothered at all. Ethan was a little surprised by the wolf's response. It was so anti-climactic. He was probably expecting the wolf to howl in rage or make some kind of threat, but Gregar merely brushed it off as if it didn't matter to him that he may have nearly become an ice cube.

"Wait." Ethan said, "So you're not mad?" he asked the cybeast.

Gregar chuckled much to everyone's surprise. "No, I'm mad. Furious even, but I also know that I may have crossed the line by leaving and not telling you and Alias where I was going." He said between breaths, "So let's call it a truce. I won't get mad at you for leaving me to become a wolf-cicle and you don't get mad at me for leaving. Deal?" Gregar asked doing what Ethan assumed was smiling at him.

"Deal." Ethan responded, laughing a little.

Gregar the stopped laughing and took on a serious expression, "But next time, **Turn on the volume!** " He yelled sending the speakers volume to max at the last part. Ethan practically fell of the chair by being surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Okay." Ethan said as he got back on the chair, his ears still ringing a little.

* * *

The evening was thankfully uneventful. Gregar and Ethan had decided to start organizing a folder of chips for the cybeast. While Gregar had no issues with the chips Ethan used for Alias. He felt that it would be better if Ethan made a folder more suited to his abilities. The two may have had some disagreements about some of the chips to put, Gregar wanted to focus mainly on high powered, while Ethan wanted to focus more on chaining attacks together, with chips with identical codes. In the end they compromised, and the result was a folder that could pull of several combos, with a few powerful single attacks to mix up the opponent. Ethan also threw in three buster ups since, the Gregar buster practically fired like a Vulcan. Ethan also decided to include the navi chip Gregar earned, Midnight's chip. "This should help cut other navi chips down to size." Ethan joked. He looked over the folder and realised he still had room for two more chips, two standard or possibly a standard and a mega. He was about to go search for two in his collection, when Gregar stopped him.

"Leave it." The cybeast said. Ethan was a little confused but decided to let the cybeast do as he wanted. To his surprise, Gregar touched his navi symbol and held it with his hand, as did what Ethan could assume was meditate. The symbol began to glow and Gregar's claw fazed into his body. Ethan, Alias and Flare all stared in an odd mixture of disgust and awe as Gregar felt around his insides.

"I don't even eat, and still feel like I might losse my lunch." Flare said, looking at Gregar.

"Me too." Alias added.

Gregar finally pulled out his claw from his chest, how he nearly fell to his knees right after. Flare and Alias were able to catch him before he fell. "Thanks." the wolf said, as he attempted to stand on his own and nearly stumble. He reassured Alias and Flare that he was fine before proceeding over to the screen showing Ethan. "Think these could fill those extra spaces." Gregar said opening his palm, to reveal two chips glowing with a familiar green energy. The light died down and the energy dispelled from around the chips revealing two blue chips, mega chips. Ethan slotted in the first blank chip and the data for the first was written onto to it. "Deathrider : Charge straight down the field burning everything in your path. 150 damage." Ethan read. He then proceeded to slot in the second chip. As they watched the data load, something strange happened. The PET bugged out before ejecting the chip. "(0|_0/\/ ≡|_ : Attack with a powerful sword strike. Damage ?." Ethan read. "That's an unsual name." Ethan said, as he looked at the chip. The image wasn't that much help either; the background had static and only the silhouette of a navi was visible.

"It should be powerful none the less." Gregar stated. Ethan looked at him with a strange look. Should? Does that mean that Gregar himself had never really used the chip's power before?

"Wanna test it out." Ethan asked the cybeast.

"Sure why not. Alias would you mine?" The cybeast asked the black armoured navi.

"Wait, you guys want to test it on me!" Alias exclaimed.

"Well we're not going to make Flare do it, she doesn't like violence." Gregar said.

"Ethan you can't possibly agree with this."

"Relax Alias. No one is going to be a test dummy." Ethan told his navi.

"Thank you." The recall navi said smirking at Gregar. A bubble appeared below Gregar's mouth with words 'Next time' printed in it. Alias's smirk immediately fell.

Ethan slotted in a rock cube chip, which materialized a cube some distance away. "Okay we'll use this. It may not be an actual navi, but should do just fine with being blown to pieces." Ethan said as he readied the chip. Gregar stood in a fighting stance facing the cube. "Ready?" Ethan asked.

"Ready." Gregar responded. Ethan slotted in the chip. Gregar's body shifted forward as he felt the data load into his system. The voices of his friends became silent to his ears as he cried out in pain as his body glowed a familiar green energy as new voice spoke in his head.

"It's not destiny. It is my own will." The voice spoke.

Gregar released a loud roar, as a bugged and practically static filled ghost appeared before him. The ghost ran forward and sliced the cube as if it wasn't even there. The ghost turned to face Gregar and charged straight for him. Alias tried to intercept the ghost but it fazed right through him, somehow slightly damaging him in the process. The ghost however did not stop it continued moving until it reached in front of Gregar. It raised its sword and held it high; Gregar watched as it poised itself ready to strike him and then. Then it stopped. Flare had flown in front Gregar to shield him from the attack and the ghost upon seeing her had stopped its attack. Flare didn't move and met the ghost's glare. A loud roar echoed through the comp as Gregar beasted over.

Upon seeing the ghost with its sword: still above Flare's head: Gregar's rage sky rocketed. He released his aura with a howl. The howl however caused a larger version of Gregar's head to materialize out of his aura and the aura head flew forward destroying the ghost. Gregar collapsed immediately afterwards, as the chip ejected itself from the PET. Ethan's eyes widened when he saw the chip. It had undergone a transformation of sorts. It now read "Colonel : Screen dive attack. Damage 200."

"Wow." Ethan stated looking at chip, "Never saw a chip do that." The Netop remarked, genuinely surprised something like that was even possible.

"Gregar?" Flare called, breaking Ethan out of his thoughts. Ethan looked down to realise Alias and Flare were holding Gregar, trying to wake him up.

"Relax," Alias told her, "he's just resting." Alias continued reassuringly. Inwardly Alias felt just as worried as her, the ghost from the chip had fazed right through him. Most ghosts that are created from a navi chip usually remain solid for a few seconds to do their attack, and then faded away. This brought a question to Alias's mind. Was that navi more than just ghost data Gregar had obtained.

Ethan looked over the chip again. It looked like a typical mega chip now, minus the whole ghost turning on you bit. He knew from his mother's research that super programs like cybeasts were an anomaly, but hearing that something is weird and actually experiencing it was two different things. It looks like he might have to be more careful now, with what kinds of chips he mixes with them, especially those that he might get from the cybeast themselves. He watched as Alias and Flare put Gregar into the repair program for what seemed like the billionth time and waited for the healing process to begin. Ethan himself felt tired from today's excitement. He knew it was only one day but for some reason he felt as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in months. He bid the navis good night as went to have dinner and organise for bed, leaving Alias and Flare alone in the compspace.

Alias looked at Flare as his Netop left. Flare didn't look back at him, instead choosing to keep her attention on Gregar. "What happened today?" Alias asked her. She didn't respond merely focusing her attention on Gregar. Alias would have pressed her further, but looking back at their wolf roommate and then her, decided he'd leave it for in the morning, when Ethan was around. He'd need to find out what these two were really capable of before it got him and Ethan into serious trouble. Gregar's ghost attacking him was one thing but Flare having a seizure mid-flight. Something was definitely fishy.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **The plot thickens,... I think... character development most likely. Next chapter may be some more character development and world building.**

 **Also next chapter might take longer since i have labs and several projects to do for school all which have to be done with two to three months...For some reason the idea of fighting Protoman FZ suddenly seemed appealing after i typed that last phrase.**

 **Also any else wish that we got HD remakes for the BN and SF series or at least had those versions of megaman appear in cross over games as well like Marvel vs Capcom or is it just me**


	19. Chapter 19 Mindscape

**A.N. school is driving me crazy but i am thankful for this week of holidays to catch up on the important things. Writing for my viewers. I know i haven't updated in a while and that this is short, but it is what my free time can afford. So enjoy**

Flare stood in a void of nothingness. She looked around only seeing and feeling the emptiness around her. Suddenly she felt a chill run down her spine as a blood red smoke started to form in front her. If Flare could, she would have run away, but you couldn't run away from yourself. The smoke finally started to mold itself, forming a pair of slim arms first and then an equally slim body. It continued shaping long legs and then a bird like head. The final part was when the remaining smoke formed itself into two large wings. The smoke wings closed, moving forward to hide the body, before quickly opening to reveal the being in the blood red armour of none other than Falzar herself.

"That's was...quite the show." Flare told her darker half. Falzar smirked at the remark.  
"I figured, I'd need something with a little...flare." Falzar jeered.  
Flare cringed at the statement. "Please tell me you did not just go there." She asked the cybeast.

"Well, if you have a stupid name like that, do you really think I wouldn't do it." Falzar defended herself. Falzar watched her 'sister' get irritated. It was one of the few things she could do to entertain herself when Flare suppressed her.

"It's not stupid. Ethan picked it out for me and just so you're aware, it is a hundred times better than Falzar." Flare retorted, sounding more like a three year old. Falzar felt offended...not really, but she was more intrigued by something else Flare had said, Ethan.

"Oh, Ethan picked it out. That changes everything." Falzar said sarcastically. "Now I really don't like your name."

"WHAT?" Flare shouted. "How does Ethan picking it, make you hate it? Flare asked, not understanding how Falzar could dislike something so trivial like her name, for the sole reason being about who gave it to her.

"It's plain and simple really. I don't trust Ethan or Alias and I especially don't trust that good for nothing piece of junk data, Gregar." Falzar said, her voice getting more aggressive at the last part. "And I personally don't like the fact that you're getting so close to this human stranger and his navi. Especially since you of all people should remember what happened to us last time we put so much trust in a human." Falzar explained in an icy tone.

Flare was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to respond but she knew she couldn't let herself fall for Falzar's tricks. Last time she listened to Falzar's words, she went berserk as Falzar had tried to take over and make her try to kill Gregar. Luckily Gregar was strong enough and was able to overpower and ... end Falzar's rampage. Flare thought back to all the good things Alias and Ethan had done for them. She smiled and turned to Falzar masking any small doubt she might have had, "You're wrong, Ethan and Alias aren't like that, they're not like them." Flare told her other half.

Falzar merely rolled her eyes or what one would assume as being her eyes. "You really are naive, Flare. Oh gosh even say the name makes my beak feel violated." Falzar jeered. "But let's be serious here. According to what you and garbage...excuse me, Gregar, heard; Alias was supposedly made to be a Cybeast hunter."

"In he wasn't." Flare interrupted.

"Oh, really? From the explanation he told us about his power, it really sounds like he was made to kill us if we ever returned to the Net." Falzar explained.

"If that was really true, then why hasn't he done so already? He and Ethan have had more opportunities than we would like to delete us and with relative ease as well. In some cases we were actually saved from deletion by him." Flare defended.

Falzar looked away pondering Flare's words. Flare had gotten a surprising smug look on her face, thinking she finally had the cybeast stumped. That was until Falzar opened her beak to speak again.

"Then maybe it's for fame and recognition." Falzar suggested.

"Fame? Recognition? I don't follow." Flare replied.

"Off course you wouldn't. Ethan and his family have a business that's struggling and is getting closer and closer to shutting down. The way I see it the only way to save such a business would be fore competitors to move out of the area or for the business to get a lot of attention and thereby a lot of customers and work."

"So what, he does something big and saves his shop. How does that concern us?" Flare asked.

"I'd assume imprisoning or deleting two of the Net's most destructive forces would classify as a big, especially since those two beings have been causing problems on the Net for over a decade and have almost always escaped deletion. I am pretty sure catching not one, but two cybeasts would literally make him one of, if not the most famous netop: excluding that 11 year old kid." Falzar said.

Flare didn't want to admit it, but Falzar had a point, several good points actually and as much as she wanted to deny that Alias and Ethan would do them, she really couldn't. It's like Falzar said, they were total strangers and Flare and Gregar had only recently met them. They may have started out with helping the cybeast with good intentions but the truth was, sometime people with good intentions can quickly change if given the opportunity. Flare didn't have any time to think further as the mindscape started to shake.

"I can see your starting to see reason." Falzar commented, "It's a shame it took you this long to realize I was right." She gloated.

"Wait a minute, I never said you right. It's just…" Flare trailed off.

"Just what?" Falzar asked, with a smug look on her face.

"Just that: you may have a point." Flare admitted, still sour about the idea of admitting Falzar to be correct.

"Well then, what now?" Falzar asked, "I mean you could give me complete control and I could go and a destroy Alias and maybe that piece of junk data while I'm at it."

"NO!" Flare yelled at Falzar. "We are not going to attack Alias. For all we know you could actually be wrong and if he attacked him like that, then he'll definitely want to DELETE US." Flare shouted.

"That's why I am saying we should do it now." Falzar countered. "We delete him now while, he is in standby and his netop is asleep. It will only take me several seconds."

"No!" Flare responded, her body beginning to glow with a familiar red aura. "I may have my doubts, but he has only helped me, so I won't let you delete him." Flare told her other half, as she charged at Falzar. Falzar merely stood her ground and stopped Flare in her place.

"Your naivety knows no bounds." Falzar told her. "I thought I could make you see reason but no. You're still as foolish as ever. First you refuse to kill Gregar and now him. Why don't you see that these people will all hurt you in the end?"

"Shut up, shut up. SHUT UP!" Flare screamed as she struggled against Falzar. Her voice becoming more animalistic, coarser the more she screamed. "I should have never entertained the idea of even listing to you."

"FEELING IS MUTUAL." Falzar responded, her body also glowing a blood red aura.

* * *

A flash of red energy erupted from the mindscape, as both beast girls went at each other. The energy began to cackle striking all over the area. Flare and Falzar had both turned into their Cybeast forms as they started to fight for dominance over the body. Meanwhile, a faint glowing orb of lighted across the mindscape, completely unnoticed to the two. The orb did not like the sight of the two beasts fighting, but knew it was better to leave them be. While it did not fully support either of the bird beasts' ideas, it couldn't figure out what should actually be done about Alias, or the brother, Gregar. It tried its best to drown out the fight, wondering what its next move should orb, realizing that the other two occupants of the body were fighting, decided to try and gain control of the body, more specifically the eyes, to see the outside world. A miniature screen open in front the orb as it tried to slowly gain control of the body.

* * *

Flare or at least Flare's body began to exit sleep mode; her eyes, slowly opening and observing the world around her. Not-Flare looked around noticing the healing chamber with Gregar. Her emotionless, dead eyes looked over to Alias's area in hopes of finding him in standby as well, but to her surprise Alias was nowhere to be seen. Not-Flare was initially confused at first until she saw a shadowy figure moving close to some of the files on Ethan's PC. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be Alias, taking what looked like some chip data and loading it into his systems. She quickly pretended to be in standby when she saw Alias scan the area. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she opened her eyes at the last second to see Alias leave through the link to the Net.

"Now where is he going?" Not-Flare thought, as she saw him leave. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Not-Flare attempted to get move her body, to go after him. She managed to get moving, but it was not in the lively way as Flare had done, but in a rather more mechanical-like or zombie-esque way. Nevertheless she proceeded to follow Alias out the link. All the while Gregar was sleeping peaceful in the healing chamber, only scratching his ear with his claws when he heard the beeping of the link.

 **A.N. So yeah three occupants, one body. What could possibly go wrong? Time to let Gregar get some well deserve rest while Alias and Flare, Falzar, Not-Flare, get their own little arc.**

 **Like always review, follow and fav. Review especially, while followers lets me know that people are at least interested in the story**


	20. Chapter 20: Embers of the Cybeast

**A.N I don't own megaman, capcom has those rights, however i do own this story.**

* * *

Alias opened his eyes to see the calmness of the ocean at Midnight. While he was wasn't physically there and was just observing it through a monitor from Seaside Town; that still didn't change the way he felt when he looked at it. The serene sight was always helpful in clearing his head and helping him when he felt lost. He looked up as he noticed the full moon glowing over the ocean. He chuckled slightly as he thought back to Midnight and Gregar, and how similar they were yet so different. 'The wolf howls when the moon shines' he thought, as he remembered how Gregar had beaten Mid. 'Yeah right. Maybe the Moon will shine because the wolf howls." he thought.

He was disrupted from his thoughts when heard footsteps, behind him. He unsheathed his buster and slowly began to charge it; he wouldn't be surprised if it was some crooked navi trying to mug him. When he heard the footsteps reach right behind him, he quickly spun around and aimed his buster at the navi; however upon seeing who it was, he aimed his buster upwards and shot the charged shot into the air. Alias looked up as the shot flew several metres into the air, before exploding. 'I really hope no one notices that.' he thought.

Alias turned his attention back to the new navi. "Sheesh Flare, don't sneak up on me like that, I nearly blasted you." He told _Flare_. Flare didn't respond to him, instead walking past him with her attention on the monitor still displaying the ocean view. Alias kept a watchful eye on her, something about her just felt off to him. "Why are you here?" he asked her. She didn't bother to face him, but simply responded that she woke up and saw him leaving.  
"Now, why are you here?" she asked Alias, in a monotone voice.

Alias stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why does it matter to you?" he responded, trying to avoid the question.

"Because Bass and the officials are looking for us, and sneaking out late at night, alone, and without Ethan being awake to send you chips, kind a makes you easy pickings for an ambush." _Flare_ explained, with her eyes gaining a pink hue to them.

Alias scoffed, "Please, there only looking for the cybeasts, mainly you and Gregar, as far as they know, I'm just probably just a mercenary for hire to them, they most likely want to get me to spill info on you guys and I might consider it, if push comes to shove." He said elaborating on the last part. Upon hearing him, Flare's eyes started to grow a darker shade of red as her expression became more serious.

"Relax. I'm just messing with you. You and your brother aren't exactly the same as what the stories would have you believe, well your power is certainly out of legend but that's about it."

 _Flare's_ body relaxed as her eyes returned to a neutral colour. "It's this power self that I am worried the Officials and Bass would find on you." _Flare_ explained.

Alias looked at her with a perplexed look. "What do you mean 'on me'?" Alias questioned, confused by her words.

 _Flare_ held up her left hand in front of Alias's chest, and began to channel a minute amount of power to the air between her hand and his navi symbol. Alias looked baffled, until he felt a warmth building in his chest. _Flare_ then grabbed his hand with her right, her left still channeling power, and brought it up to his face. Alias looked at his palm and to his surprise; he could see minute traces of red and green pixels crawling across his hand like fleas on a dog.

"What the undernet?" Alias practically shouted, freaked by what he was seeing. He looked down, examining the rest of his body noticing the same red pixels were traveling all over him. _Flare_ removed her left hand from in front him, and the pixels faded away. Alias took a few seconds to recompose himself. "What was that? What did you do?" He asked her.

 _Flare_ merely kept a blank expression as she had him recall their first encounter and all the subsequent battles they fought. "Alias, you've been exposed to a lot of cybeast power, and in our fight with Bass you literally fused with both of us," _Flare_ told him, in a very calm manner, her eyes glowing a soft pink hue as she tried to relax him. "There a remnants of beast power on you, from both cybeasts."

"So what, I'm going to change, turn into some berserk beast like the death ride or something." He replied in a frantic voice. "Do you have any idea, what could happen to Ethan and his family if the officials got wind of this." He yelled at the top of his voice.

Smack!

 _Flare_ had slapped him across his face. He turned his head back to see her eyes, glowing in a dark red. "Look. You won't change, not yet anyway. You only have bytes of our power, and bytes are like embers, nearly burnt out and useless, unless they get enough oxygen and fuel to spark up another fire. And if you keep freaking out, I can guarantee you will crash and burn especially if either the Officials or Bass notices you. Bass most definitely has his eyes on you, because of both this and the program recall." _Flare_ told him sternly, her eyes practically staring him straight in the soul.

 _Flare_ released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Listen Alias, if you think we did to you for spite, let me just clarify, that it was never intentional. It's just hard, you know, to control all that power, it has literally driven us crazy before and we know you and Ethan have done nothing to deserve this and for that, we're sorry. But we can't dwell on this, Gregar will find a way somehow, he'll figure out to get rid of this 'junk data' before it gets out of hand. We just need to hurry and reclaim all of Gregar's other data, before it can cause even more problems. Okay?" _Flare_ told him.

Alias didn't know what to say but he knew she was right, so he simply nodded. He just hoped Gregar actually did know how to fix him and get rid of the beast power that was seemingly infecting him. He turned his gaze back to Flare, his mind calm and he finally noticed the concerned look in her eyes and it finally dawned on him how her eyes were only changing back and forth from red to pink, during their conversation.

"Do your eyes always do that Flare?" He asked trying to change the topic. _Flare_ simply smiled back at him, "No. They only change color to show who is in more control of this body." She said to Alias. Alias was about to ask what the Undernet she meant, but was interrupted by a buster fire that narrowly missed both him and _Flare_.

Turning his attention to were the buster was fired he noticed, several dark pink and pitch black navis, standing with their weapons ready. Alias noticed _Flare's_ eyes flash red as she turned and faced the opposite direction, 'Crud, they must have surrounded us' Alias thought as he unsheathed his own buster. "We'll finish this talk later." He told Flare/Not-Flare. "Lock and code," Alias said. _Flare_ merely smirked as a balk of fire appeared in her hand. "Time to fly." Her smirk however faded when several navis started chanting. "ULA, ULA, ULA, ULA, ULA." _Flare_ clutched her head, as she felt a sharp jolt through her body and into her head. Her armor started to turn blood red as her eyes glowed bright red.

Alias however was only fairing slightly better as began to clutch his chest as eyes glowed red similar to that of Flare's. His navi mark started to glitch out as well, flashing a strange yellow shape like a beak, with burning red eyes, red pixels began to run across his body. He didn't know what the navis were doing but he knew it was bad. Summoning up all the strength he had, he called forth cannon and fired at the navis who were chanting. They all tried to jump to the sides to avoid the attack but only a few were lucky. The chanting however did stop, and Alias could feel the pain subside, Flare however was having a breakdown on the field. Alias first thought was to log out, but he doubted Flare could do the same in her current state, so he readied his buster and prepared to fight the navis. "Bring it on," He told as the red pixels continue to run across his body like fire ants.


	21. Chapter 21: The cybeast cult part 1

**A.N. I have updated...far sooner than I thought. I'll just warn you all now, the future updates for the next couple of months, may be very seldom, but it is only because I'll be preoccupied with exams and school and not going insane from all the school work, but do not fret my fellow netops, I will finish this story.**

* * *

Alias was rather tense at the moment. Usually whenever he went to Seaside area, he usually hot to view the ocean to clear his thoughts and be back home before Ethan or anyone else even noticed he had disappeared. Now he was at the moment trying to fend off a crazed cult. Alias was shooting his buster non-stop as the cult encircled him and Flare. The two navis were left without much to defend themselves given the current situation, despite Flare herself being a very powerful being in the cyber world. Currently Flare was undergoing what Alias could only assume as a mental breakdown, her eyes were continuously changing from red to pink as did her body. She was currently only clutching her head and screaming for someone or something to shut up. Alias knew he should be worried, but not even he could take on an army, at least not without several giga chips and maybe a cybeast by his side. "Come on Gregar. Where are you?" He thought to himself.

He looked at his arms as he felt the chip data of the Hyper Burst, being recalled to him. While he may have been able to call on the power of three spreaders before, it wasn't exactly the same deal with most other chips. The hyper burst was an advance he had used so often, that he practically had the chip data embedded into his memory.

Alias felt another sharp pain run through him as he fell to his knees alongside Flare. He looked around and found that the cultist navis had begun there chant again. The burning sensation he felt when Flare had showed him the cybeast data in his body returned and it was even more painful a second time. As a matter of fact, the red pixel like data that flowed all over his body had also returned and they were even more of them flowing through him.

He looked over to see Flare struggling, gasping for breath. It appeared that she was struggling to contain herself from exploding, and that's when it him. She was going to beast over and from the way these cultist were behaving, he wondered if they knew what they were actually doing. Nevertheless, Alias couldn't allow Flare to beast over, at least not in a state like this. If she unleashed all her power in the kind of mental state Alias thought she was in, then the entire net was going to be screwed. Using whatever little resolve he had Alias forced himself over to Flare. He grasped her hand tightly and the unstable navi looked at him with a confused look before he started transferring the hyperburst data into her. Her eyes opened as she realized what was happening, but before she could even say anything, the cultist navis had jumped and grabbed her and Alias. Flare, in a state of panic, tried to fire the Hyper burst, not realizing that Alias was still holding her arms faced down.

The P.A. fired on the ground and the next thing Flare or Alias knew was the force of the blast throwing them high into the air alongside several of the cultist navis.

Flare only registered two words escape Alias's mouth before he aimed an airshot at her. "Get...help." He said, before hitting her point blank with the air shot sending her flying a good several feet through the air.

She landed a good distance away from the fight scene, her body very scathed. She didn't know if it was the P.A. , the rough landing or the fact that she had been distanced a good way from the chanting, bit she had finally been able to get her head cleared. However her joy was shortly outlived by the fact that some of the cultist members had seen where she landed. Flare didn't wait for the cultists to get close; she wasn't going to go through that mental torment again. The beast girl got to feet and tried her best to run away from the cultist; going deeper into the Seaside area while Alias was left at the mercy of the cybeast cult.

Alias collapsed after he sent Flare flying. He prayed that she had at least survived the fall and had recovered enough to run and get help. Hopefully in the form of the destruction incarnate he had come to know as Gregar or at least wake up Ethan. The black armored navi could only watch now, as the cult navis approached him, still chanting the same thing over and over again. The burning sensation in his core was back and was even more unbearable in his weakened state. Alias looked up as he saw the world around him fade to black, his last few moments being, of a cult navi, looking at him, before red pixels clouded his vision before turning to black.

The navis of the cybeast cult stared at the offering they had procured for their gods. They had originally hoped to obtain the girl as well, so that they could appease both their masters, but she had escape. No matter. The girl had been a fool; she had run deeper in the Seaside area. The only thing it had in that area was a shop and a large array of water viruses. It would only be a matter of time before they caught her. Wasting no time for the offering to wake up and try to escape, they bound him with chain data and began to carry him into their base of operations, deep in the under net. Still chanting 'ULA, ULA, ULA' in reverence of their deities. Unbeknownst to them, the offering navi's emblem was continuously changing between his original one, and the mark of Falzar, all while red data streamed across his body. The navis were also ignorant of the fact that a peculiar camera looking virus was surveying them. A red armored navi who was watching the camera feed in the other end looked rather ticked off and he had already gotten up from his web page and was beginning to track their locations when another feed opened up to reveal Bass heading toward the cultist. Cursing his timing the mysterious navi, summoned a large green blade in his hand before setting off, having chosen to go after Bass rather than Alias.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flare was running nonstop through Seaside Area. She had managed to shake off some of the cult navis, but it was only a matter if time before they found her. The cybeast girl had tried to jack out and return to Ethan's PC but whatever those navis had chanted was completely messing her up. She felt her connection to her PET severed and with that her hope of contact Gregar or Ethan. To make matters worse her powers were getting out of control. She could feel Falzar inside her, becoming more enraged and the blood lust for deleting Gregar had completely overtaken Flare's other half. While it was normal for Falzar to want to kill Gregar, this kind of blood lust only ever came when they were close to going berserk and it was that fact that made Flare terrified to beast out. If Falzar was already losing whatever reason she had left now, then chances are if they beast over there would be no turning back, they would rampage and hunt down Gregar and maybe Alias as well.

Flare quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. No. She couldn't be thinking like that. She still had more time. She wasn't going to lose it yet. It was those cult navis. They had said that stupid chant and it had messed up not only Flare and Falzar but also Alias as well. Flare needed to clear her head.

While lost in her worry about being captured and losing control, Flare had inadvertently run into a dead end in Seaside Area. The only thing there was a giant pipe, with water data continuously flowing out into a spring of sorts, but the spring never overflowed. Flare turned around to try and find another route, but froze in her tracks when she heard footsteps approaching. Realizing she had nowhere left to go the beast girl turned to the cyber spring. "I hope this works." She told herself as she dived into the spring, unaware that this was the very spring, whose water was used to cure Megaman during the time he absorbed Gregar.

* * *

Bass flew moved through the undernet destroying whatever viruses or navis that were stupid enough to get in his way. He had sense a familiar power enter the net, one similar to the power he carried. Bass smirked, Falzar had made a mistake of entering his domain and he was going to enjoy absorbing whatever remaining power she had. Once he got the full power of a cybeast, he would no doubt be able to defeat and destroy Megaman and prove once and for all that he was superior. Bass's day dream was cut short however as an orange buster shot exploded mere inches away from his face. Bass turned to meet a red navi, poised in a fighting stance. The navi's green energy sword glow with a desire to shred the data of one of the net's god of destruction. Bass smirked at the foolish navi opposing him. "Well, well. What do we have here?" He taunted the navi.

The navi's expression never faltered. "I know what you're up to Bass, and if you think I'll just let you go through it. Then you've obviously been hit in the head by Megaman too many times." The navi retorted.

To this Bass scowled, without warning he threw a hell's rolling at the navi. The navi however effortlessly dodge the attack, only to be knocked back by a golem fist to the face. The red navi looked up to see Bass glaring down at him menacingly.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Zero." Bass threatened. Zero merely let what Bass assumed was a smirk form.

"Please Bass. You'd have to do better than that." Zero responded as he drew his sword once more. Bass summoned a dark sword as the two navis began to duel. Zero all the while hoping he could beat Bass and still save Alias. 'I won't fail you again, Ciel.' Zero thought as his sword clashed with Bass's.

* * *

 **A.N. So we have Zero added to the mix now as well as Flare being dumped into a spring of water that had affected the cybeasts before and Alias is now burning with Beast data. Stay jacked in for what happens next, and like always, fav, follow and review. Review especially it makes me feel warm and toasty inside.**


	22. Chapter 22: The cybeast cult part 2

The net began to vibrate as the force of two powerful navis collided. The Net God of Destruction, Bass, and the legendary virus hunter, Zero, were trading sword strikes blow for blow. The field was illuminated by various streaks of green and dark purple energy colliding with each other as the Z- saber connected with the Darksword. The two clashed swords once more; coming within mere inches of each other, the two swords being the only thing separating them.

"I know what you're after, Bass." Zero told the cloaked navi, "and I intend to stop you from getting it. The world could do without another psychotic bird program wreaking havoc." Zero stated.

"That's funny, considering it allowed for two bugged wolves to exist." Bass smirked. "I'm just balancing it out." Bass finished as he applied more force and pushed Zero back.

Bass immediately opened fire with a buster rake at the red navi. Zero countered by using slow gauge to slow down is perception of time. What was once a barrage of unavoidable energy pellets, had become a dodge able set of energy orbs to the red navi. Zero avoided all of the buster rake's fire and proceeded to dash straight for Bass, his buster charging. The cloaked navi retaliated with tank cannon at point blank range, but Zero, still under the effect of slow gauge had ducked in time for the middle to barely ruffle his ponytail as he pressed his buster to Bass's abdomen. Bass grunted in pain as the charge shot was release right into him. The lone navi was pushed away from Zero but didn't get time to recover as Zero was right on him with a Golem hit in hand. Zero punch Bass straight into the ground cracking the panel. The virus hunter tried to strike again but Bass caught the punch.

"You are really starting to annoy me." The net God said as he teleported away. Zero turned around only to be met by a 4 hell's rolling. Zero managed to avoid three of them but he had to block the fourth, with his sword. The next thing he knew was the Z-saber cracking as Golem fist collided with it, pushing Zero backwards. The hunter was further punished as cloaked navi released another buster rake, this time, landing the hit. Zero fell to one knee as the attack finished. His armour was damaged sword cracked from the attack. Bass was not pulling any punches.

The Net Destroyer appeared within view of the hunter.

"Hm. You've only delayed the inevitable." Bass stated as he turned his cloak and walked off, unaware of Zero's armour darkening. The virus hunter, still wounded, stood up and fired a charge shot towards Bass.

Despite having his back turned, Bass sensed the attack and brought up his LifeAura to stop the shot. Bass turned to face his opponent.

"You just forfeited a painless deletion." Bass stated as turned to face Zero.

"You say that as if I've lost already." Zero taunted. 'Come on, Flare and Gregar. Hurry up.' He thought, as he reengaged Bass.

* * *

Alias woke up when a powerful shock flowed through his body. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in the Undernet. He tried to move himself but found that he couldn't, his arms and legs had been bound by chain like data. Looking around he saw other navis in chains similar to his own. He tried calling to one of the navis to wake them up, but found that his words were met with deaf ears. Alias tried jacking out, but he felt no connection to his PET.

Now, Alias was beginning to panic. He was in a strange place in the Undernet, bound by chains, alongside several other navis and he had no contact with Ethan.

"Great. This is just great." Alias muttered to himself. He tried to call on the hyper burst once more to try and blast himself free, but found that the power of the advance was gone. He would have needed Ethan to send him the data of three spreaders to make a new one. For the second time in his life, Alias felt completely helpless. In a mixture of frustration and anger, Alias slammed his fist repeatedly into the ground.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He told himself. "I should have known that helping Flare and Gregar, I would get myself into something like this." Alias cursed under his breath. He took on last punch at the floor causing a small crack to form. Looking around at first Alias saw it light up once more with the familiar red pixels. Alias's trail of thought was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching. Alias lied back on the ground and tried to listen as several navis approached. He saw two robed navis approaching.

"Do you think, they'll respond today?" One asked.

"Hopefully they should. We have gotten then so many treats." The other responded.

"But what if it's not enough?" The first navi responded.

"Then we sacrifice the poker team, they have lost quite a bunch of games recently, I am sure they would appreciate the chance to do something useful, for once." He responded.

"Yeah they are- wait a minute, I'm on the poker team." The navi realized.

"Exactly."

The navi on the poker team was about to respond when a bell rang within the area. Alias looked up in confusion wondering what it could possibly be. 'That doesn't sound like an alarm' he thought. His trail of thought was completely disrupted when heard the navis approaching. Alias quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

As the navis approached Alias could hear the distinct sound of their arms morphing, the sound made usually when chip data was loaded. The next thing he knew was that he no longer felt the floor beneath his feet.

* * *

Flare was several feet below the surface of the water. She waited patiently underwater, her eyes constantly looking around the surface for any sign that the cultists had spotted her. As the shadows on the surface began to grow smaller, Flare allowed herself to relax. She crossed her arms and stared at the bottom of the spring contemplating her next move. She mulled over several ideas in her head. She couldn't beast out in case those cultists started chanted again. Falzar had already gone off the deep end when the chanting start and Flare feared she would too. Jacking out also wasn't viable, as when Falzar went berserk; she also messed up Flare's connection to her PET, so that idea was sunk. She had hoped that by some chance that Gregar had followed them, but the fact the she couldn't sense his power anywhere in the vicinity was making her think otherwise.

'This is getting me nowhere." Flare mentally huffed as she became restless with the idea of being so helpless. It finally dawned on her that she may in fact need to beast over if she wanted any chance of even coming close to escaping Seaside area, let alone rescue Alias before something ugly happened.

Flare closed her eyes and began to try and pull her cybeast power to the surface. Her body began to glow a faint pink as she slowly channelled the power. She was hoping that if she did it slowly, she could keep whatever humanity was intact when she transformed. When she felt enough power had built up she screamed in the water as she released the power of the cybeast.

A huge wave of pink energy exploded from her but to her surprise, Flare was still in her human form. The beast girl was initially very confused as to what had happened, why she had not changed. Flare tried again a second time with more power but the result was still the same, just with a bigger flash. Flare tried again and again putting more and power into each attempt at changing. Each attempt had resulted in her still being human, but unbeknownst to her the bottom of the spring was beginning to get a pinkish glow from all the power she was releasing into the water, gaining the attention of several black navis in the area.

"Come on, work, beast out already." Flare yelled in frustration as she kept trying to power up. She let the glow fade as she stopped and looked at her hands. "Seriously Falzar, is this your idea of a joke or something. The one moment I am actually willing to lose to your rage, you choose to be asleep." Flare complained to her dark side, which had seemingly gone to sleep.

Flare's one sided conversation was cut short when several energy pellets flew through the water. Flare narrowly dodged them but several more kept flying her way.

"Woah," she exclaimed as a pellet nearly grazed her leg. Every pellet that missed struck the floor of the spring. As the amount of projectiles started to increase, Flare's chances of escape dwindled. Several of the attacks finally found their mark on Flare; arms, legs, and chest. Flare tumbled uncontrollably in the water, somehow ending up with her head facing down. She looked down at the floor and noticed that one of the panels were slightly brighter than the others. As she looked at the panel, it appeared as if the panel was starting to grow brighter and brighter, all most as if...it was a link. Using the last of her strength Flare pushed herself, downwards and touched the panel. Almost instantly she felt the world around her warp as she was launched up and then fell on the ground with some water coming through with her.

Flare looked forward noticing that she was several yards away from the spring with the cult navi still firing relentlessly into the spring. Realizing no one had noticed her, Flare slowly tried to get up, however due to the water; she slipped and fell with a resulting thud. She heard the navis chanting their mantra and felt her body become heavier. Looking at the navis she saw read markers appear on them as she felt her consciousness slipping. Her view then went black, ...and then red.

* * *

Gregar's eyes snapped open as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He looked around the Home page noticing the lack of two navis, in particular. Gregar pried himself out of the healing program; stumbling has he did so. Gregar ignored the bug frags in his Gregar telling him to rest and heal more. His body wanted to sleep, wanted to recuperate but Gregar would have none of it. Flare and Alias were missing and Gregar was absolutely positive that he felt Falzar's power pulse throughout the Net. He had been around her longer than anyone else to recognize that signature. Now what was really starting to worry him was the fact that he was sensing multiple signatures; and the only explanation Gregar had for that was Bass and Falzar.

"If that miserable pile of junk hurts my sister, I swear I am going to rip the fins off his head and use it the tear him inside out." Gregar thought to himself as he felt his anger for Bass building. He resisted the urged to roar and unleash his frustrations, just on case he tipped of Falzar or Bass. Gregar dragged himself to the warp point and prepared to follow through to go on hunt for Alias and Flare, but his body suddenly stopped. Gregar struggled to try and move forward but it was as if his body was now refusing to do his wishes.

"Get… Ethan's….help." A voice called out to him, before he regained control. Gregar looked at his claws confused by the sudden occurrence. "What the undernet is happening to me?" he wondered to himself. He jumped cast a glance at the homepage as if second guessing himself. Gregar then proceeded to step through the link…and the immediately step back out. He carried himself over to the link with his PET and proceeded to raise the volume. "You two better be alive when I find you, or i am so killing you." The wolf thought.

* * *

Bass parried another blow from Zero. The hunter had navi had surprised him, if only slightly in his ability to survive so long. Bass would never openly admit this, but he was feeling a little glad about his fight with the hunter. Zero didn't stand in his way; he may have considered allying himself with such a navi. Or maybe he could make him submit to his power if he actually does survive the fight.

As the two raced to strike each other down again, Bass felt a sudden jolt through his body. Zero noticed this change and using to his advantage using a neo variable sword to try and decapitate the cloaked navi. Unfortunately for Zero, Bass recovered in time to duck, dodging the slash to his neck, but in the process had his cloak cut off. Bass fazed away and threw a few hell's rollings towards Zero. While the Zero was dodging the attack, Bass felt another jolt inside of him and the image of a giant red phoenix-like bird screeching flashed through his mind. Bass smirked as he knew what this meant. As the virus avoided the last attack he ran forward towards Bass and leapt into the air preparing to strike again, only to stop as his body landed on Bass's Darksword.

Zero screamed in pain as his body slowly slid down the blade. The hunter subconsciously grabbed the blade with his free hand to avoid slipping further and piercing himself more. Zero looked at Bass to see him holding the blade up with a grin on his face. "Looks like you got lucky. I have some urgent matters to attend to." Bass told him. Then to Zero's surprise, two large red wings spawned out of Bass's back as said navi let out a loud screech. Bass then promptly gave the sword a powerful swing and Zero was thrown off the blade a good few feet away. Bass then flew forward and grabbed Zero by the head and drag him through several panels before flying up and tossing him into the ground. Bass then spread his wings and took off in another direction. Zero meanwhile was slowly trying to dislodge his head from the ground.


	23. Chapter 23The monsters within

**AUTHOR NOTES: I am so sorry for the long wait, school has just been pretty hectic lately along with real life. This not nearly as long i would have wanted but I will try to update sooner. Without further ado enjoy.**

* * *

Falzar stretched out her limbs examining her body. It had felt so good to return to land of the living. Off course she never really left in the first place, she was just stuck inside Flare's head. Falzar examined her body, taking note of the disguise form that Flare had taken quite a liking to. It wasn't really her style but she had more important things to deal with than Flare's weird taste in fashion. Turning around, Falzar now faced several of the cultists who had been chasing Flare, and had captured Alias. Some part of her being felt that she should owe them some form of gratitude for forcing Flare to give into her. Those feelings however were quickly diminished by the fact that these cultists used her as faulty excuse for causing trouble and dragged her name through the mud. The poor fools didn't even realise that their so called 'Lord' was actually a 'Lady' nor did they realise that she was right in front them.

"No worry. I'll make sure they get to witness my power first hand, especially when I tear them bit by bit." Falzar thought darkly. She had yet to even transform into her beast armour, instead deciding to show the cybeast cult just how dangerous she could be without beasting out. Several heel navis charged for her, but to their surprise, Falzar practically danced around them. Falzar moved in graceful, fluid motions easily dodging all of their strikes. When the last navi past her; she quickly crouched and swept him off his feet. She quickly stood up and turned to face the swarm of heel navis. "If you bore me, I'll delete all the more quickly." The cybeast said, her voice sounding more confident than Flare's had ever been.

The navis didn't take her cockiness too well. Many of them brought out several weapons; such as swords, cannons, Vulcans and more. Falzar merely chuckled at the sight of their supposed weaponry. She knew just from looking at them that they were hoping to overpower her rather than actually beat her with an actual plan. It amused her how stupid some navis could be. She gestured for them to take their best shot, having already figured out how to beat them. They opened fire launching several powerful blasts at her simultaneously enveloping her in a cloud of smoke. When the attacks connected multiple shockwaves were sent through the floor from the smoke that appeared where Falzar was struck. The shockwaves past through several navis: deleting some and heavily wounding others. When the smoke cleared it revealed Falzar standing with her arms crossed reasonably unscathed by the attack, a pink reflector with a blue plus sign was seen between her and the navis. The reflector disappeared leaving an unharmed Falzar and several injured cult navis. Falzar looked at them with a bored expression on her face. "Wow, these guys are even more pathetic than I thought." She sighed mentally. One of the navis with a sword, the leader apparently, charged at her with a mighty battle cry. Falzar merely sidestepped the attack and grabbed him by the arm that held the sword. A sinister smile crossed face as she recognised the sword as being a widesword.

"Mind if I borrow this?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. She applied force to the lead navi's shoulder with one arm while still holding the navi's sword-arm with her other one. She swept the navi off his feet, still holding onto his arm and rested her foot on the navi's chest and with one powerful tug-

SNAP!

She had pulled the lead navi's arm with the sword clean off. All the cultists winced at the sight of the once innocent and fragile looking girl they attempted to sacrifice, dismember their own leader. Three of the heel navis, upset by Falzar's actions charged at the cybeast in a blind rage. Falzar merely smirked, raising the dismembered arm; she quickly swiped it across the heel navis deleting them all due to the widesword attached. Upon seeing their comrades and leader fall so easy to the girl navi, the remaining heel navis made the wisest and safest decision ever.

They fled like the cowards they were, all logging out almost immediately, all except one, the leader. He had been so in shock at having his arm ripped of that he didn't even realize that his followers had all fled. When he realised what had happened, it was too late. Falzar's arm had already gripped him by the neck and the cybeast had corrupted the part of his data that allowed him to log out. The one armed navi, could feel his body beginning to overload with fear as he met the gaze with one of the net's most dangerous monster, but he kept strong knowing fully well that the head priest had placed a great deal of trust in him. Falzar allowed a wicked smile to form on Flare's innocent face. She was going to really enjoy breaking this navi for information. She gripped him by the neck in one hand and lifted him off the ground. It was a very peculiar site given her small size.

Falzar vanished for a moment before she reappeared in front of the leader and dropped two blue mettaurs flat on the ground. The viruses looked at her with a hostile expression, until she moved faster than any them could react. Falzar held the Mettaurs with each hand and slowly forced her power into them, exerting her influence over the viruses. The viruses' eyes glow a familiar red, before they relaxed in her presences. Falzar then turned to her 'worshipper'. He had regained consciousness and was looking at her and trying his best not to express his fear. His best was him shivering whenever he looked to his right arm to find it missing. Falzar walked over to him and bent down meeting his gaze at eye level.

"Would you be a doll and tell me where you took that black navi." She asked him in a very out of character voice. The heal navi looked at Falzar and noticed that her eyes had started glowing a soft hue of pink. The heel navi observed her eyes and thought to him that maybe the girl's past actions were the result of a transformation and the effect had worn off. Thinking he could con her into letting her go, he quickly thought up a lie.

"Say why don't you let me go and I'll just show you were the base is." He tried to negotiate.

Falzar looked at him, feigning the most innocent look she could do with Flare's face, which was admittedly very easy to do. "Really mister? You would do that for me?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded thinking he had succeeded. His success however was only a mere fantasy in his mind. Falzar's expression had darken and it would be safe to say she definitely lived up to her name as a cybeast.

"How about….No." Falzar stated bluntly. She used a crack shot and broke a hole in the floor. The captured navi looked at her confused at first until she grabbed him by his neck for the second time. She lifted him and held him over the hole that had formed. The heel navi; was now fearing for his life. He kept saying over silent little prayers and chants he had been taught by the head priest in hopes that he would be saved from whatever this monster was planning. She held him in the hole just as the path slowly tried to restore itself. The path reformed, firmly holding the heel navi in place, practically buried ¾ the way into the ground.

"I have some news for you, I don't like people lying to me or kidnapping my associates. So now I'm going to punish you." Falzar said in a rather excited voice. She passed her finger, which had partially transformed into talons, along the leader's shoulders which were above ground. Slight streams of data began to trickle out of them, when she finished. She then formed a mini energy in her arm, and then tainted it wither her power. She brought the mini energy close to the navi, before forcefully pushing it into his system. He looked at her baffled, when he felt his health slowly replenishing. Falzar leaned down close to his ears and whispered in a voice that sent chills down his none existent spine, "That mini energy has delayed effects. It heals you at a rate of 1hp per second. So that means it's in effect for 50 seconds before the effect dies down. That's plenty of time for the next part."

The navi didn't even have time to register what happened. All he felt was a sharp pain in his left shoulder as something sharp pierced it, in the exact same spot Falzar marked. The sharp object pulled out of his left shoulder as another one pierced his right shoulder. It was only then he realised that the mettaurs Falzar had affected before were behind this. They repeated the process knocking his health down lower and lower until it almost hit zero. Almost. His undershirt kept him from being deleted but the tainted mini energy only served to raise his hp just enough to knock him back down to 1. The process was horrendous having the mettaurs constantly mine away at his data. He finally cracked and surrendered within the first 12 seconds but Falzar persisted and he was futher tortured for another 38 seconds. When he finished Falzar laid down right on top him using the back of his head as pillow, completely ignorant to all the data streaming out of the navi's destroyed shoulders. "Talk." She said.

He spilled faster than the healing water in seaside area. He told her everything she needed to know. Once she was satisfied she deleted the viruses, but still left him imprisoned in the ground. "There. I have told you everything." The navi admitted, "Now will you let me go?" He asked voice not betraying the trauma he felt. Falzar looked at him and flashed him one of sadistic smiles.

"Sure." She said, moving back one of her legs as the navi looked in horror. The next thing he knew, was the feeling of his head kicked straight off his body before both exploded into a cloud of blue pixels.

Falzar then absorbed her dress into her body, leaving only her red jumpsuit. This looked was much more preferable for her simple and functional. She was about to log out and head to the cult temple when she felt a presence much like her own behind her. Falzar turned around and stared at Bass, her face completely void of any emotions for the navi. "I thought I smelled a thief." Falzar spoke as her targeting system slowly started to activate. She saw a few markers landing on Bass as the words target acquired appeared in her head.

"Don't worry yourself. I make sure I delete Gregar after I absorb the rest of your power." Bass spoke.

"Oh that's very sweet of you, but I'll have to decline." Falzar responded in sweet sing song voice. "You see the only navi that should have the right to kill the walking bug freak is little old me, and if any one says or tries to get in my way, then I'll just have to go and teach you a slow and painful lesson on the art of deletion." Falzar continued as she got into a fighting stance.

Bass merely smirked, "I suppose Gregar isn't the only cybeast know for making foolish mistakes, either way I will have the power of the cybeasts." Bass also readied himself for a brawl.

SCREEEEEECH!

* * *

Alias's eyes snapped open as he felt his body burn as if he had fallen into a lava panel and couldn't get out. The sharp pain had returned and his body was basically red now as the red pixels were running across him so fast. His navi's symbol had since changed and a familiar cybeast carving was now occupied its place. This was not the only problem though. Alias could feel his boots and gauntlets morphing back and forth between their normal form and talons. He could feel his helmet constantly changing as well alongside his armour. The worst was the sharp pain he felt in his back as two bulges began to form in his back and were constantly pulsing as if there was something within them threatening to burst through.

Alias's body wasn't the only thing to change. His mind was becoming overwhelmed with powerful raw emotions; he could feel intense hatred and fear building up inside of him and small desire to just cut loose and destroy whatever was in front of him was starting to develop.

He also heard the loud screeching form as the image Falzar's true form kept flashing in his mind and screeching, louder and louder. He also saw a smaller version of Gregar facing off against Falzar and to his shock, the mini Gregar was practically consumed by the Falzar.

It then released a loud screech before Alias's view changed back to his view of the cult's lair and it all went red.

* * *

 **So i am thinking next chapter will be done from the perspective of Gregar and Ethan. I kind of wanted to do this one as a solo for Falzar so next one will be what happens while she is torturing the heel navi.**


	24. Chapter 24: problems with cybeasts

**Finally updated after so long, tel me what you all think, please review and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

"This can't possibly be good." Dr. Wily said looking at his monitor. Most people would have been asleep during the middle of the night but Dr. Wily was not most people. The mad scientist had been up working on his new Net defense program; he was in the middle of testing the net scan feature when a massive energy spike fried his monitor. Luckily for him it was just a program without a conscience so the only loss was his time. Wily looked over his monitor, which was currently analyzing the energy spike. "Cybeast power; go figure." Wily said to himself. The old man wasn't the least bit surprised by this, considering news had been buzzing around about how cybeast Gregar had returned and no doubt Falzar was due to comeback any second if she hasn't already been reborn.

The old scientist continued going through the readings, only pausing momentarily when he needed to sip his coffee. When his eyes ran over one detail in particular that made him spit out his coffee on his computer monitor. The old man scrambled to get a cloth or something the screen before inspecting it further. "That's not possible." Wily exclaimed as hurriedly took out his PET to call Chaud. No answer. Wily tried again but still no response. This was getting rather annoying for the old man. He knew better than to assume the Official would ignore his call, he wished he could have said the same for the Hikari boy. Nevertheless Wily, chalked it up to being interference from the cybeasts. It had to be. It's not like you could have four cybeasts active within range of each other and not expect some problem, like the two fighting at the moment.

Never being one to sit idle, Wily decided to do what any mad scientist would when such an anomaly occurred; he'd send a swarm of spy programs to gather more data on the situation. At the very least it could help him improve Colonel and Iris just in case more cybeasts sprang up. As the multiple programs scattered throughout the Net, Wily took full note of how dark and dismal the area was starting to get. He would have investigated further but various red, blue and yellow flames materialized and attacked his programs. "Blast those cybeasts and there dark spirits." Wily muttered to himself as he saw the feeds for the programs shut off one after the other. The ones that did survive however discover something far more disturbing. Several viruses had beaten some dark spirits and had devoured their data, this resulted in them gaining whatever small grains of beast power the spirit had and mutated the virus into a beast virus that then proceeded to try and devour more spirits or viruses. It was unsettling to say the least, but it was far from over. Some of the stronger spirits did fight back the against the viruses and defeated them, and much like the viruses from before, the spirits decided to possess the defeated virus transforming them into beast virus much like before.

It grossed and intrigued Wily to no end at what was happening, both sides fought and who ever won became the controlling personality in the assimilation. He wondered if the cybeasts themselves had that kind of power. It was a rather frightening and exciting thought for the old man having witnessed the power of several super programs before, that any two of them could possibly fuse into an even more powerful amalgamation, but now was no time to ponder such things. Now he had to monitor to cybeasts, and find a way to work around the interference they caused. "R," the scientist called into his PET, "Do you think you can find clear up enough of those beast viruses to reestablish communications?"

"That depends on how fast they are replaced. If the viruses multiply faster than I can delete then it would be highly unlikely communications could be reestablished. I recommend going directly to source of the problem and isolating the beasts." R responded.

"Very well, try and isolate one of the cybeasts, but if you take too much damage then you are to return here immediately." Wily ordered his navi.

"As you wish." R responded.

"Jack in R" Wily commanded as he plugged his PET into the Net.

* * *

Elsewhere Gregar was running as fast as he could through the Net. It didn't help that all the fighting he had been doing earlier that day had left him rather drained, his max HP had practically halved and no amount of heal chips could get it back over 1000, all he would need was a good couple of bugfrags and maybe a goodnight sleep, but it's safe to say in Gregar's life, you only get sleep if you're imprisoned with murderous bird for nearly a decade, and even then you have to learn to sleep with your eyes open. There was one bright side to this though, when Gregar finally got his claws on Flare and Alias, he had Ethan's permission to drag them through the Undernet and back for pulling this kind of stunt. Now all he needed to do qas find them before all these dark spirits and beast viruses could delete him.

"I can't believe those two." Gregar muttered through the PET as mutilated another virus, "We have Bass and the Net Police on our tails and those two decide a midnight picnic would be the best idea in the world." The cybeast ranted, the sarcasm practically dripping of each word.

"If I recall correctly, that ice maker fight was the cause of another someone deciding it would be nice to have a picnic in the ice cream shop's compspace." Ethan grumbled.

"Last time I checked, I told Flare at least where I was going and I seemed to recall you being what's the word…AWAKE, when it happened." Gregar growled.

"It doesn't matter, what I was doing. What matters is that you and your sister need to be less reckless. I am already risking my neck for you guys because of what happed with Bass earlier. If you guys don't get your act together, I might very well consider handing you both over to the Net Police myself." Ethan told the cybeast.

Gregar much to Ethan's surprise stopped in his tracks. He turned and faced the monitor looking Ethan dead in the eye. "You're bluffing." Gregar challenged,

"Wanna bet?" Ethan responded, holding up his phone, with the number for the Net Police on display.

"You really expect me to believe that someone as desperate as you would give up something as valuable as us so easily." Gregar continued.

"Desperate you say."

"Yeah, you heard me. You and Uncle are on sinking ship, you call a business. It's only a matter of time before you go under, and when that happens, what will you do?" Gregar continued.

"I fail to see how this has any relevancy to you or your sister." Ethan responded, not letting his doubt show.

"We are the cybeasts, the most powerful entities in the Net, anyone would pay big money to get their hands on us; to use our power…." Gregar was immediately cut off by Ethan's laughter.

"That what your trying to bait me with; ultimate power." Ethan chuckled, "How stupid do you think I am? I've seen way too many shows to know where this ends up. You promise me the ultimate power in exchange for my services and then double cross me at the end of the deal." Ethan told the cybeast.

Gregar was about to respond when he heard the humming of a swordy behind him. The cybeast turned to shoot the approaching virus but before he could even release the energy bullet, the virus exploded into blue pixels. A red swordsman remained in its wake. Gregar didn't waste any time lunging at who he thought was an Official navi. "I don't have time for your games Proto- wait a minute, you're not Protoman." Gregar said as he examined the navi closer, his claws still firmly against the navi's throat.

"No kidding mutt, that's Zero." Ethan told the cybeast. "He's not an Official, but he is a virus hunter." Ethan commented. Gregar's ears perked up at this as he applied more pressure. "Hey! What are you doing, Gregar? We need him to like us." Ethan yelled at the cybeast.

"If he's a hunter then he's probably already tracked down Flare and Alias." Gregar responded. "Hunters always make sure they know their prey's location. It makes it easier to single them out."

"You talk as if you've been hunted before." Ethan commented.

"I have. Why do you care so much?" Gregar inquired.

"So there are more people who want to try and catch us." Ethan said cynically, "that's just fantastic. Maybe I should just by ask Alisha to make shirt with a target on my back." Ethan yelled in frustration. Gregar at this point had stopped paying attention after 'So'.

Zero squirmed in the cybeast's grasp. Judging by the looks of the navi, it seems that Zero had been through one hell of a battle and this had Gregar the least bit intrigued. "Falzar, Bass and Alias." Gregar asked as stoically as possible. To the cybeast's surprise Zero responded without delay.

"Falzar is at the spring in Seaside Town3. I'm pretty sure Bass and Alias are on their way there." Zero said to the beast. While the info was useful, Gregar took it with a grain of salt, wouldn't really be that surprising if it was a trap after all. Zero gave the info up way too easily. "Prove it." Gregar ordered.

Zero raised his arm to the side and screen materialized in thin air. On the screen a video popped up showing Falzar trading blows with Bass. "This is a live feed of their fight. If you hurry you can save her." Zero warned the cybeast navi. Ethan was still concerned, having not heard anything about Alias while Gregar was still not buying it. "Why should I trust?" was the beast's final question.

"Because if you don't Falzar could be reborn with the power of Bass and then where would we all be." Zero responded. Gregar thought on the navi's words and then released his grip on Zero. "If this is a trap; I'll devour your A.I." Gregar threatened as he turned to leave.

"Wait what about Alias?" Ethan tried (and failed to ask), as Gregar broke into a sprint for Seaside area. The cybeast did his best avoiding every virus or spirit he encounter all the while feeling the familiar presence of Falzar growing with each second that passed. However, as he got closer he found something pretty disturbing. He was picking up three signatures of Falzar. Two of them were most likely Bass and Flare duking it out, but the third Gregar could only speculate it as being Alias. Oh Duo, he hoped the third one wasn't Alias, otherwise Ethan was going to freak.

* * *

"That went better than I thought it would." Zero muttered as he got up from the ground, dusting himself off. He used a mini energy and recovery 300 to restore a good deal of his health. He hoped that Gregar and Falzar could work together if only to hold of Bass enough for the virus hunter to go and find Alias. According to his cameras, Alias had beasted out in the cultist temple and laid waste to it, but now he was heading to Seaside area. Zero figured as much, with both Falzar and Bass present it only made sense that F. Alias would be drawn to them. The feral power within him: obviously trying to make it whole. Zero opened up the feed of one of his cameras that was tracking Alias only to find that Alias was in a fight of his own with an unknown navi.

"ARE. YOU. KIDDDING ME!" Zero screamed internally, as he got up and made his way towards Alias. If this was any of the officials then this problem just got even more complicated.


	25. Chapter 25: Chaos

**Chapter 25: Chaos**

 **A.N. Its finally here. Enjoy. (Note: put on whatever fight music you really like when you read this. For me i recommend 'Devil Trigger' for dmc5**

* * *

Ethan fiddled with Alias's PET for the umpteenth time as he watched Gregar scramble through the Net. The cybeast had been surprisingly quiet ever since they met Zero and Ethan couldn't help but worry. The cybeast had left before Ethan could have even asked the hunter about the condition of his navi, and the fact that Flare was currently fighting Bass made this situation even more unsettling.

'Why did I ever think helping these two was a good idea?' Ethan thought, 'It would have been so much easier to just ignore them and move on with life, but that's not what Mom would have done.' He reminded himself. Alias was one of his mother's last creations and she had designed him to be hero, and had made it very clear to Ethan when she gave Alias to him that the duo was supposed to her proud. He wasn't exactly sure she would be proud right now; he literally helped the two biggest monsters on the Net hide from the police because he was afraid of getting trouble if he was caught with them and the Net has literally been turned into a living nightmare with dark spirits and beast viruses running amuck. He was pretty sure the Officials would have a field day trying to make heads or tails of what happened. He just hoped that this didn't become a nationwide problem.

" Rawwwgh!" Gregar screamed, snapping Ethan from his thoughts. Ethan looked down to see the cybeast trying to force himself through a purple fire barrier. The cybeast only made it so far before being thrusted back out. Gregar got back up dusted himself of and tried to go again only this time he was pushed back even farther. Before Gregar could try a third time Ethan interrupted him before he could start running.

"What's the problem?" Ethan asked the cybeast.

"Falzar's power has created a barrier around this area and I can't get through." Gregar growled as he sharpened his claws and prepared for another attempt at getting through the area.

"You're joking, right?" Ethan asked the Cybeast navi.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?" Gregar snapped at him as he tried to penetrate the dark flame. He was pushed back just like the last time but Gregar held his ground and dug his claws into the floor to stop himself.

"Can't you just tell it to go away? I mean it is the result of a cybeast's power right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah; it's Falzar's power and in case you forget Falzar's power is supposed to counteract mind so this barrier is even more difficult for me to break than it would be if someone else made it." Gregar grumbled as he began throwing punch after punch at the dark flame. Ethan just slammed his head against the desk as he contemplated their predicament. They had no idea where Alias was and now they couldn't even get to Flare. What were they supposed to the do now? Ethan looked over his chips and then the PETs, maybe he could do something, but question was would it work?

* * *

Falzar flapped her wings faster as she raced across the field narrowly avoiding Bass's buster rake. She had just barely managed to avoid it thanks to her speed. Had she been any slower and she would have instantly been turned to swish cheese. When the buster fire had stopped Falzar returned fire with her own. Though it was slower than Gregar's, it did cover a wide range meaning Bass would find it rather difficult to avoid, but unfortunately it did not do a lot of damage as Bass was able to use his Life Aura to shield the attack. Falzar didn't notice the aura until it was too late and Bass launched a tank cannon at her. The cybeast bird raised her arms and used her wings to shield herself from the attack but was stilled shot down. She land right on her stomach but was quickly able to get back up again. Falzar looked over her wings and noted small cracks in her metal feathers before refocusing on Bass.

"Alright, concentrate." She told herself, as she kept her attention on Bass, her body readying itself for his next attack. In the blink of an eye, Bass disappeared from her view, Falzar immediately turned around and used the talons on her hands to stop a dark sword from slicing into her, she still took a little damage but it was better than taking the full force of the attack. Bass's expression was unreadable, but Falzar would have liked to assume he was somewhat surprised and if he wasn't, then he would be now as Falzar opened and flapped her wings blowing a mini tornado at Bass point blank. The cloaked navi was sent flying as his aura was blown off and his cloak got picked up in the wind. Realizing she had a chance, Falzar unleashed another set of rounds from her buster. This time the attack struck Bass and managed to actually damage him. Falzar knew better than to celebrate early as Bass landed on his feet and looked like he was….smiling?

"You were the right Cybeast absorb." Bass spoke as he examined his cloak. "You actually fight smart and without your NetOp to help you."

"I have no NetOp." Falzar responded. "Only Flare and Gregar are weak enough to rely on others." She added.

"Now I am definitely sure you're the right one Falzar." Bass said as he discarded his cloak. "You and me, we're the same; we don't rely on anyone but ourselves." Bass said pridefully.

At this point Falzar couldn't help but laugh, "That's the biggest lie I ever heard." Falzar responded, shocking Bass. Before the navi could even respond, Falzar continued, "You act all high and mighty but in reality you're nothing more than a thief always stealing from other to get your power. Isn't that why you're fighting me now Bass, to steal my power and make it yours." Falzar said as she watched Bass's expression morph to shock before briefly turning to anger.

"SHUT UP." Bass yelled as through several Hell's Rollings at Falzar. Falzar avoid the first two but was struck by the last one.

"Hehe. Looks like I struck a nerve." Falzar said as she readied herself to reengage Bass.

* * *

Zero rushed through the Net towards Alias avoiding as much enemies as he possibly could. He had to hurry as fast possible to make sure the dark black navi was safe. If Alias truly was gaining powers from the cybeast then it only stand to reason that someone would target him, whether it be the Officials or some take over the world maniac, the Zero had to get to him first. As the fight between Alias and his assailant came into view, Zero did all he could not to lose his cool, because at the moment Alias was wearing armor akin to that of Falzar and was battling a navi that bore a striking resemblance to the LifeVirusR. If it wasn't bad enough that Falzar, Bass and probably even Gregar were fighting now then adding another Super program into the mixture was just asking for them wreck break the internet. Zero could already see the news headlines, 'Cybeast breaks the Internet' If he didn't get Alias out of their before the officials came, then things would be even more complicated for the virus hunter.

Zero raced as quickly as he could to intercept a sword strike from the LifeVirus on a downed Alias. The super virus was initially surprised at the appearance of the hunter but it didn't get a chance to react as Zero pressed his buster at the virus's chest for a point blank charge shot. The Virus was pushed back but still regained its composure and began charging directly for Zero. The red navi side stepped the super program and swapped out his buster for his shield boomerang and tossed it behind the virus striking him in the back of his knees, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Zero looked over to see where Alias was only to find the navi missing. As his eyes continue to search the area a strong whirlwind picked up the hunter and tossed him aside. Zero looked up to see a beast out Alias flying above him and the beast. The navi beast unsheathed his Falzar buster and released a volley of pellets towards Zero and the downed LifVirus. Zero only barely brought up the shield in time to block the attacks but the LifeVirus was not so fortunate. F. Alias seemingly satisfied with his handiwork fled the scene. When Zero brought down his shield he was about to leave to follow Alias but a large swarm of beast viruses had appeared and surrounded him. The Hunter cursed his fate. He would have to fight them all to escape but that would have to wait. He turned his attention to LifeVirus that had finally got back on his feet and was preparing to fight the beast viruses. It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen if he left them alone and after seeing the results, Zero would be lying if he didn't say the ending result was unsettling. So the hunter prepared himself to fight alongside the LifeVirus if only to stop its power from fusing with Cybeast's.

* * *

Gregar spewed a stream of his own fire against the dark flame barrier for what seemed like the umpteenth time and the result was the same. Nothing happened. Gregar was growing more and more agitated every second he waited. He could sense the cybeast energy around him and it wasn't boding well. Falzar and Bass were fighting and while the fight seemed to be at a standstill, Gregar could sense small spikes in their power that hinted of Bass getting the upper hand every once and a while. If that wasn't enough to worry a person, Alias was coming closer and Gregar had a feeling Ethan would down right freak out if Alias was indeed overcome with Falzar's power.

'Whatever the kid's planning better work.' Gregar thought, as he looked through the PETs camera, seeing Ethan tinker with several wires from Flare and Alias's PETs. Gregar watched as he connected the wires from Flare's terminal to what the cybeast assumed was his own and Gregar immediately felt a surge of energy flowing inside him. Gregar's health doubled as his armor startled glowing faintly. He looked up to see Ethan looking down at him.

"How do you feel?" the Netop asked.

Gregar merely flexed one of his claws, "I feel as if I just beasted over but I am still able to focus on something other than fighting." Gregar said in awe as he turned his attention back to the barrier. The cybeast was about to attack it when Alias stopped him.

"Wait," the Netop called, "You may be stronger but I still feel that you might get blasted back if try forcing your way through the barrier again." Ethan warned.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Gregar asked the boy.

Ethan slotted in four chips in the PET, one was a rock cube and the Boost P.A. "How about we ram something straight through the barrier, that isn't you." Ethan told him. Gregar summoned the rock cube and pushed it till it was right on the edge of the barrier.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gregar asked as he examined the cube.

"Nope."

"That's assuring."

"You got any better ideas."

"No."

"Then stop complaining and push." Ethan told the beast.

"Alright, Alright. I'm pushing." Gregar responded as he pressed his hands against the cube and channeled his new found power into the stone. "Program Advance, Boost." Gregar roared as his aura enveloped him and he pushed the cube. Ethan looked on as the green glowing aura started to slowly penetrate the barrier before it began to pick up speed. Within a minute Gregar had made it through the barrier and was now charging through the area towards Bass and Falzar.

* * *

Falzar staggered back that last blow from Bass did a lot more damage than she thought it would, but she was still able to fight, so she pressed on. Bass and Falzar were now trading blows at close range; one trying to sink there claws in the other while another tried to slice the other with a dark sword. Bass blocked another of Falzars strikes and fazed behind her. Falzar turned to face him but was met with a slash to her back. Falzar screeched in agony as she felt part of one of her wings tear. Bass then promptly proceeded to golem hit her into the ground. Falzar looked up at the imposing figure of Bass that towered over her. Bass had a sinister smile spread across his face as raised his sword to deliver the killing blow.

"So here ends the mighty Fal- AH?" Bass was cut off as he turned and sliced an incoming rock cube. As the cube split in two a glowing green flaming fist came through and broke through the sword hitting Bass straight in the face. Gregar stopped right in front Falzar noticing the red color on her armor. The wolf cybeast grabbed Falzar by her throat and pulled her up to his eye level.

"GIVE. HER. BACK!" Gregar growled as he applied more pressure to Falzar's helmet cracking it even more.

"Not…until….your deleted." Falzar spat back at him.

The two glared at each other for what seemed like hours before Gregar relented and tossed Falzar back onto the ground.

"Fine. I'll take care of you later but for now I'll deal with your inferior copy." Gregar spoke as he turned to Bass. Falzar managed to get to her feet but was still having trouble keeping her balance.

"Is that a compliment Mutt?" Falzar asked as she turned back into her human navi form, "Because no amount of flattery will save you from me."

"You're only superior because you have Flare inside you and when I finally tear you out of her, you'll be more worthless than a swordy with no sword." Gregar.

"I will make you suffer before that happens." Falzar hissed.

"FOCUS." Ethan yelled through the PET. The cybeasts turned to Bass who was now recovering from the surprise attack. Gregar and Falzar both readied themselves for the fight to come.

Bass stood up and stared at the two cybeasts, but more so Gregar. As he watched the wolf his eyes started to glow red as a familiar power started to surge through him.

"I will have your powers." Bass roared as he was enveloped in a red light as he beasted out. "SCREEEEEEECH" the beast navi screamed as he flew towards Gregar and Falzar.

Gregar stood in front of Falzar and stopped Bass in his tracks by grabbing his arms; however the Bass was not slowing down that easy. He stuck the talons on his feet in Gregar's legs and grabbed Gregar's arms; Bass spread is newly acquired wings and lifted him and Gregar high into the air, before releasing Gregar's arms and began to try and shred Gregar with his talons. Gregar managed to stop Bass's attack, but bass promptly stopped flapping and two of them began to fall. As Gregar and Bass fell they continued to struggle, but before the landed Bass maneuvered himself on top Gregar, letting the wolf cybeast crash into the ground. As Bass stood up he was promptly blasted off of Gregar by a Cannon from Falzar. Bass darted towards Falzar to strike only for her to disappear via areasteal. Frustrated Bass flew up and looked around for Falzar was hiding only to see her running away. Bass immediately swooped down in front of her and fired his Falzar buster. Falzar tried to brace the attack but in the end she collapsed to the ground from all the damage she had taken prior to Gregar's arrival.

"Pathetic." Bass spoke at the downed navi.

"Speak for yourself." Falzar responded as she watched Gregar appear behind Bass and slash him.

Bass turned his attention to cybeast who had snuck up on him. Without warning Gregar spewed fire on to the navi before slashing him again. Once the flames died it revealed a Bass cloaked in a red version of the life aura.

"Is that all?" Bass asked as grabbed Gregar and flew into the air again. Gregar wasn't having any of it and he spewed another stream of fire, this time at point blank range. Bass couldn't hold it and released his hold on Gregar. While free Gregar didn't exactly land gracefully; he went head first into the ground.

* * *

Ethan winced as he saw the defeated states of the two cybeast. He was doing all he could to try and jack them out but either Bass or something else was keeping them in. He looked over at Alias's PET and did the only thing he could think of; he connected it to Flare and Gregar's. Gregar immediately shot forward as if he got his second wind and was already standing, but Falzar began to spasm as her body dissolved into a stream of data and flew away. Gregar resumed his fight with Bass still fairing no better than before. Bass grabbed Gregar and flew him into the air for a third time before throwing him down and diving after him. As Bass was about the punch Gregar into oblivion Gregar dissolved into a stream of data similar to Falzar and flew away.

"What the heck?" Ethan screamed as he watched the screens showing no sign of Gregar or Falzar anywhere. As he continued to watch the screens of the three PETs as well as his PC all started to glitch and before long they all turned black. Ethan started at the screens with a look of pure horror as he tried to process what had just happened. He was broken out of his train of thought when he saw several series of 1's and 0's began to run across the screens in various colors; white, green, pink, red, grey and light blue.

Meanwhile Bass was looking around trying to determine whether or not the cybeasts were still here or if they had all fled the area. Bass stopped in when he felt the area around him start to glitch. He turned around to see a navi in blood red armor, far darker than that Falzar's, thrash around aimlessly. Bass immediately got prepared himself as realized who that navi was. He remembered it well the first time he encountered it. It was the combined form of Gregar, Falzar and that navi, Alias.

"You finally showed yourself." Bass yelled at the griffon beast navi. The navi in particular didn't seem to really bother with him as it continued to thrash around, mumbling incoherent words. Bass looked at the navi trying to decipher what it was doing, trying to make out what it was saying before he made a move. This navi was not normal not even in the slightest and Bass knew he had to play his cards right.

"Shut up. Shut up. Everyone just shut up." The navi screamed as it clutched its head. Bass watched as it slammed itself all over the area. Realizing he might be able to delete it in while it too busy fighting itself Bass readied his darksword. The blade itself was glowing having been infused by the beast power. Bass rushed forward while the navi's back was turned and then.

It went straight through. The dark sword went straight through the navi. The navi began trashing more and more violently as it tried to get the sword out of its body. Bass eventually withdrew and leapt back never taking his eyes of the navi. The navi turned around and met Bass's gazed. Not even wasting a second the navi lunged forward and began to try to tear into Bass. Bass flew back bring up his aura as the navi started swiping for him. While most of the navi's attacks missed it managed to land a single strike on the edge of the barrier causing the whole thing to dissolve. Bass however did not wait for it try again and fired a tank cannon straight at the whole in its chest.

The navi staggered back and stared down Bass. As it continued to watch its body started to glitch and was beginning to pull apart and recombine. Bass watcherd as he saw the face of the navi split into Gregar and Falzar before combining back into one. The navi released a loud howl as its body began to glow a crimson red. Bass himself was pushed back by to howl as the navi beasted over. The feral power inside reacted almost instinctively and began surging through him. Bass felt himself slipping as an unknown rage began to overtake him. The NetGod tried to fight it but he was too close to the cybeasts to impose his control. Bass's world faded to red as he beasted over.

The two now wild navis began to attack each other in mild frenzy, all forms of their humanity gone as they fought on only instincts. The two navi's rampaged through the area. As they fought various computer systems in the real world started to burst into flames as they over heated.

* * *

Zero and the LifeVirus looked up from the swarm of viruses they had been fighting. The viruses themselves seemed to scramble into hiding as a loud howl echoed through the area. The Life Virus darted forward towards the source of the howl with Zero following right behind it. When the duo reached what they saw were two wild beasts fighting for dominance over the other. It had looked like Bass was winning but he was starting to slow down as his powers started to drain him. The griffon beast on the other hand was still going despite having a hole in his chest.

"Duo help us." was all Zero could say as the navi blasted Bass away. Unbeknownst any of them the Seaside Fountain was beginning to bubble vigorously before it erupted like a geyser spewing its water high into the air. The LifeVirus began to speak as the floor beneath it started to glow.

"Drown. Them. in the Fountain." It muttered before it collapsed on the ground. Zero watched as the light beneath its feet formed an arrow pointing towards the erupting fountain. Calling on whatever power he had left Zero forced himself into Dark Zero mode once more.

"This better work," he told himself as he loaded in five chips and set out to stop the beasts.

* * *

Ethan was scrambling all over the place as he tore up his room looking for whatever he could. He had already removed the backs of each PET and had opened up the tower on his PC. At the moment he was busy connecting all three terminals to the PC along with whatever he could find to boost the power. He had re-wire everything and was now in the middle connecting it all. When he was finished he stepped back and looked at his handy work. He had broken a lot of safety precautions but that wasn't the point right now. It had to work and jack them out or otherwise…..he wasn't going to think about otherwise.

* * *

Zero waited patiently as he saw the fight approaching them. The Bass had regained the upper hand and sent a series of flaming bird projectiles at the navi. The navi however countered with its buster attack which broke through the projectiles and struck Bass. Zero summoned the Fan and fired his airshot at the dazed Bass forcing him into the healing water. When the navi reaized what happened it immediately turned its attention to Zero who fired another air shot hitting it straight in the face. The griffon navi while it staggered back didn't fall in the water like Bass did. As it tried to fly up to strike Zero again the virus hunter summoned a rock cube and fired a third airshot sending the rockcube flying into the navi. again pushing it back. It held the rock in place and destroyed it with its bare hands only to be met with Zero firing a charged shot directly in its face forcing it under water.

As the navi struggled underwater it split back into three. As Zero approached the fountain to retrieve them he was flung back by the bodies turning into streams of data and flying away. Zero dove into the fountain and looked around till he spotted what he wanted. He swam and quickly grabbed Bass and brought him up to the surface. He watched as Bass's eyes started to open slowly. Zero didn't have time to recover as Bass struck him across the face. Bass wasted no time in opening a portal and escaping through it. As Zero was left alone by the fountain wondering what he noticed a glow emitting from the fountain. The light began to glow bright as the water began to rise flooding the area. Wasting no time Zero made himself scarce and logged out. When the water finally drained out, Seaside Area was still incredibly damaged but in much better state now than when the cybeasts fought.

* * *

 **A.N. How was it? Was it worth the build up? Did you all like? Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
